Learning to Love, Learning to Mature
by LyLMystikeLf
Summary: Sometimes, enough is enough. That's what James has figured, anyway. But how will Lily feel when she finds out the infamous Potter is giving up on her? Read and review please!
1. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affilations belong to JKR. The OCs and plot are mine **

Please note: This story has now been fixed up by my beta! Please review, it means a lot 

**- - - X - - -**

Chapter One: Wishful Thinking

_"Potter, can't you get it through your thick head? I don't want anything to do with you! EVER! Don't you get it??"_

"_But Lily-"_

"_How many times do I need to say it, Potter? You and me will _never_ happen."_

James Potter started out of his reverie, head pounding. Try as he might, he could not pretend that those words had not affected him. In fact, James had had that unfortunate event stuck in his head since the summer holidays had started. It frustrated him that Lily Evans thought so poorly of him. According to his cousin Alexis, his immaturity was the main reason Lily had simply refused to entertain even the thought of dating him. His numerous misdemeanors, whilst they had brought him the recognition as a perfect prankster, had also apparently destroyed the possibility of a future with Lily.

Being the logical member of James' group of friends, Remus Lupin had offered the novel suggestion that James might actually act his age. Remus had further explained, rather patiently, that James didn't really need to cease pranking so long as he could balance his mischief with his responsibilities. And James thought he was rather good at balancing, really.

In fact, all the evidence seemed to support James assumption: he was a good student; star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team (as well as their captain); and perhaps most importantly, James Potter was a Marauder. Remus' advice, while perhaps having had the unfortunate side effect of further inflating James' self confidence, had indeed made James realised that he was no longer thirteen years old. The fact of the matter was that he was nownearly seventeen years old, and so almost of age in the wizarding world – and perhaps Remus was right, and it was time to act like it. James was quite sure that he was capable of growing up: it had rather been a case of whether or not he _wanted_ to. And now, finally, it seemed to James that the time had come at last. His final year at Hogwarts was going to be the platform for his great transformation, and he was quite willing to go the distance.

**- - - X - - -**

Lily Evans reclined against her pool chair, closing her eyes to block out the bright radiance of the sun. It was nearing the end of Summer – and time was moving all too quickly for Lily and her friends, who had spent the day at Alexis Cooper's manor, determined to enjoy every last minute of their holiday.

A girlish shriek, several pool chairs away, caused Lily to open her eyes and sit up.

"Merlin! A bee! Get it away from me!"

It was the quickest Lily had ever seen Danielle ­Cyrus move, as she dashed across the lawn toward the garden in an attempt to hide. Her light green eyes narrowed as her twin sister Gabrielle giggled mercilessly.

"For Circe's sake, Dani, it's only an insect!"

"Oi! It's not funny," Danielle sulked, throwing a stick at her sister. "Stop being such a prat." Gabrielle ducked as the stick missed it's mark, and poked her tongue out.

"Seriously, Dani, bees are more afraid of you than you are of them." This pearl of wisdom came from Lily's left, where Emma Patterson reclined, setting aside her book to patiently mediate what was promising to be another infamous Cyrus argument.

"And did you know that once a bee stings someone, it dies soon afterwards?" Alexis added carelessly, rubbing sunscreen into her long arms.

"That I did not know," admitted Danielle, rather ruefully, as she took a sip of her Gillywater

" Why doesn't that surprise me?" teased her sister.

Lily suppressed a smile, standing up and making her way to the pool edge, where she sat and dipped her feet into the cool water. There was nothing that Lily enjoyed more than watching her friends tease each other, and she observed the chase between the twins rather more fondly than Emma, who sighed and returned to her book. Lily dangled her feet in the water, watching her friends rather serenely.

Danielle and Gabrielle were identical twins, apart from the colour of their eyes. For those who knew the girls, it was simply a matter of remembering that Gabrielle was blue eyed, while Danielle was green eyed. However, this was their only difference. To gaze into their faces - each framed by long, chocolate-coloured hair - the ordinary person would have supreme difficulty telling them apart. Slim and tall, they were indisputably two of the most attractive girls Lily had ever set eyes on. And yet, the girls were almost as infamous at Hogwarts as the Marauders themselves, renowned for their sense of humor and practical jokes. On more than one occasion, Lily had heard Professor McGonagall refer to them ruefully as the female counterparts for James Potter and Sirius Black.

Alexis was what Lily would typify as the average pureblood princess. An optimist at heart, Alexis made friends with everyone and anyone (even the Marauders), and was especially kind to those in need. Extremely mature, Alexis held herself with an innate confidence that left Lily in absolute awe.

Emma was the shy one: and, as the shy girl, she was predictably loud and confident with anyone who knew her well. Emma was instinctively caring, and in the past she had proved to be a fantastic confidant to all of the girls. In fact, Lily had often wondered how Emma managed to hold so many secrets, or to listen and understand so easily. Emma had once confided to her that it was all in the attention span: she was a very patient person, and had the gentlest nature of all the girls.

Lily had once been told that the people she chose as friends were a reflection of herself. Smiling at the memory, Lily splashed the water with her feet. If she could possess even half of the twin's humor, Alexis' confidence and Emma's understanding, she would have been a force to reckon with. As she was though, Lily found that she couldn't really complain. Somewhere in the background, she heard another shriek, one that probably signaled Gabrielle had caught up with her sister. The laughter that followed seemed to confirm Lily's suspicion. As a unit, the girls got along quite famously: they rarely argued - although as sisters were prone to do, Danielle and Gabrielle had their fights –although it never lasted long enough, and for some strange reason they never really remembered why they even started arguing in the first place- but over all after over six years of friendship had resulted in a formidable bond.

"What you thinking about, Lily?" Emma asked, taking a place beside Lily and playfully sending a shower of water her way.

Lily flinched as the cold water hit her face and neck, and laughed. "Nothing important," she replied, splashing Emma in return.

" I cant believe that Summer's almost over," Emma murmured quietly as she watched Danielle pour a glass of water on Alexis head. "We're almost in our last year of school! It's so surreal…"

"It is," Lily agreed, equally as quiet. "I'll be sad when it's all over." About to sigh, she was interrupted by a smile as she watched Alexis attack Gabrielle with a towel.

"That's why we have to make this year the best year ever." Emma grinned with anticipation. "Although, I must say I expect you'll be quite busy, Lily, what with all that _duty_ Dumbledore bestowed upon you."

Lily grinned, rolling her eyes. "Oh, I am _so_ unworthy."

"Aye aye, Head Girl!"

"I just hope that Dumbledore chose a decent Head Boy," Lily confessed. "It'll make my job a lot easier if he did."

"I bet it's Anthony Hopkins, he made a good prefect."

"Yeah he is," Lily agreed. "Or maybe Remus, he's very good too, even if he can't keep his friends in check."

" Well, it's not easy to keep Black or Potter in check," Emma replied fairly. "Even McGonagall struggles. Poor Remus," she smiled fondly as she spoke his name.

" Oh, how cute, Miss Patterson still fancies Mr. Lupin!" Lily teased, splashing Emma once more.

"Not as big a crush as a certain Potter has on y-"

Emma was cut off rather abruptly by Lily's frown.

"Please, lets not talk about that big-headed git, I swear, you would think that after rejecting him so often he would have got the general idea that I'm not interested. I wish he'd just get over me and move on. _But no_ - he just keeps on insisting, and irritating me, and badgering me. It's so immature, and annoying, and if it wasn't for the fact that I was a prefect, I would probable hexed him to oblivion."

Emma didn't even blink, she was so use to Lily's rants. Instead, she calmly offered a plausible suggestion: "Maybe that's the way he shows affection?"

Lily snorted, her derision obvious. "It's so lame, it's not cute, or anything, its pathetic. If he did really and honestly like me, he would leave me alone, and let me be, instead of trying to show off."

Emma couldn't help but notice the disappointment in Lily's emerald eyes – certainly a change to their usual fiery quality whenever she discussed Potter.

Emma rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Lily, I'm sure he'll get the message, and give up," she murmured, smiling at her friend.

Lily returned her smile gratefully and took a deep breath.

Another yelp sounded across the lawn as Danielle tripped on her into way into the house.

**- - - X - - -**

** Would love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Determination

Chapter Two: Determination 

The first of September arrived much too slowly for James. For weeks, he had been yearning to return to Hogwarts, to stroll the grounds, annoy the Giant Squid, to play Quidditch, and even to attend classes. In a word, James Potter was restless.

Now, he stood before the great scarlet train, watching the steam billow above him as he recalled the first time he had set eyes on the Hogwarts Express. It had seemed so much bigger then: like all the first years, he had been awed by it's size and colour, and the very secret platform upon which it waited.

Hogwarts had been an adventure: now, it felt more like he was returning home. Even though he was a pureblood and he'd grown up surrounded by magic, this had been nothing to his anticipation to learn magic for himself. James had never really satisfied that thirst for knowledge, a secret he kept well hidden from his classmates, and indeed most of his professors as well. After all, it certainly wasn't good for his image. He remembered his first ever Quidditch match, entering the pitch in his Gryffindor colours to the cheers of the crowd, and the pure adrenaline of flying. But most of all, James was looking forward to returning to his old dorm room and staying up late every night, talking with his three best friends, planning their next prank or animagus outing. He particularly enjoyed the night of the Full Moon, which had since evolved into something that Sirius had once termed 'the Marauder's Monthly Rampage.' Becoming an animagus was probably James' greatest achievement to date, so far as he himself was concerned. Although highly illegal, James couldn't help but feel exhilaration every time he transformed into the stag. Things were simpler as an animal: all he knew, and all he needed, was his herd. It just happened that James's herd comprised of two more illegal animagi and an incurable werewolf.

James watched the Hogwarts Express thoughtfully, smiling as wide-eyed first years pooled around him, gazing up at the steam with an awe that he himself recalled experiencing. They were just embarking on their great adventure. James, on the other hand, was contemplating his next great challenge.

That challenge was, of course, to get over Lily Evans. James knew it wasn't going to be easy. He had been sure, so sure, that she had been the girl for him, but obviously fate had decided otherwise. As much as it hurt, James admitted that it was necessary. He had spent the greater part of his summer trying to hammer home the fact that he and Lily would never work out. Even if he could change for her, and make himself a better person for her sake, James had finally accepted that perhaps, on occasion, hard work _did_ go unrewarded, and persistence _did not_ pay off. It wasn't that she was unworthy of his affection. It was simply that James couldn't face another rejection, even if it meant his maturing would go unnoticed.

" Oi! Prongs!" Sirius Black yelled above the noise of the platform, making one nervous first-year jump.

Grinning, Sirius slung an arm around James' shoulders, eyes suddenly drawn to the shiny new addition to James' robes.

"Wow, who did you nick that from?" he demanded, eager to be let in on the joke as he poked the Head Boy badge James had pinned to his chest.

"Didn't nick it, it was given to me," James replied off-handedly as he lifted his trunk into the first carriage of the train.

"And who in the right mind would give James Potter a Head Boy badge?" Sirius pursued the matter, following James onto the train.

James shrugged, peering into the empty Head's compartment. Sirius peered over his shoulder before drawing away, disappointed. It was just like every other compartment, with the notable difference being it was for the Head students only. James stowed his trunk before setting off with Sirius to locate Remus and Peter Pettigrew, his best friend still voicing his disbelief that James had been named Head Boy. James rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Padfoot, Dumbledore sent me the letter himself."

Sirius grinned. "Obviously," he conceded, eyes twinkling wickedly. "I just can't believe that he chose you of all people – he must have been high on something, honestly!"

James was trying his best to look insulted when they arrived at what was evidently the Marauder's compartment, although for the moment it only contained one occupant. Remus glanced up as they entered, eyes moving swiftly from Sirius' deeply amused expression to James' failing attempts at appearing affronted. Raising his eyebrows, Remus spotted the badge, and mouthed, 'Oh.'

"Can you believe it, Moony? Prongs here is Head Boy!! _Can you believe that?_ Man, wait 'til Lily hears, she'll have a fit!" Sirius grinned at the prospect, smile fading as he caught James' glare. He hastily changed the subject. "And speaking of girls, I wonder where my lovely Gabrielle is at…I think I'm going to go and find her…"

Hurrying past James on his way out, he failed to notice Peter's trunk still lying across the floor, and stubbed his toe. Swearing, Sirius grimaced. "I bet that will bruise too," he muttered darkly, hobbling away.

Remus reached across and closed the compartment door. James sat beside him, leg jiggling with nerves and excitement.

"Congratulations," Remus offered, grinning as he shook James' hand. "Much better you than me! Any idea who the Head Girl is?"

James frowned. "With my luck, Lily, I'm sure."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I would have thought you'd take the opportunity to capitalize on that opportunity, Prongs!"

"Well it's just like you said, Moony. I've got to learn how to balance it everything – you know, school, Quidditch, pranks... But not Lily, not this year." James' voice was heavy, and he stared at his hands, unable to be certain for sure about how _he_ felt about his resolution.

"And why would that be?" asked Remus tentatively.

"I can't do it any more," James replied softly, looking out of the window and reminding himself for the thirty-second time that day that forgetting Lily was the best thing to do.

Remus studied James, frowning. He _did _seem serious, but for some reason, Remus just couldn't picture James without his hopelessly unrequited love of Lily.

"So you're giving up?" he asked, carefully gauging his reaction.

"Yes," he said simply, with a small, sad smile.

"So that would be replaced with the task of getting _**over **_Lily," Remus mused, sighing.

James shrugged, "Yeah pretty much." He gave Remus what appeared to be an attempt at a rather large and hopeful smile. "It shouldn't be too hard - I mean, yeah she's great and all, she's not perfect or anything, so… yeah, just like a normal human being, really. All I have to do is avoid her, and stop caring about her, and just focus on her flaws. It'll probably take a while, but it's something that I have to do, before I loose my mind."

Remus returned James' reluctant little smile with one of his own. "Good luck with that Prongs. I'm here if you need to talk, though. Padfoot and Wormy won't be much use though." Remus checked his watch, swiftly changing the subject. "Anyway, we should go, you have to meet the Head Girl, and instruct the Prefects, and I myself need to be instructed by the Heads," Remus smiled, attempting for cheerful and feeling rather like an imposter as he led his friend out of the compartment.

James seemed equally as superficially carefree. "Excellent, hey is there anyway that I can make one of the Slytherin prefects throw some Owl dung on Snivelly's head?"

Remus rolled his eyes, to which James responded by looking rather genuinely ashamed.

"I'll take that as a no, then?"

Remus nodded in confirmation. "I don't think it would be the best of ideas, considering old Snivelly is a prefect himself, last time I checked."

James turned to him, all thoughts of Lily momentarily banished and eyes widened. "_No way!_"


	3. James Potter, Head Boy

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter and all affiliations belong to JKR. The OCs and plot are mine**

**Please note:**** This story has now been fixed up by my beta! Please review, it means a lot**

**- - - X - - -**

Chapter Three: James Potter, Head Boy 

Lily Evans stood in the Prefect's compartment, which was larger than normal in order to accommodate the entire Prefect body. She had decided to begin the Prefect's instructions without the Head Boy, who was late, when the compartment door opened, and Remus Lupin entered, closely followed by…

Lily heard a sharp intake of breath, which could have been her own.

James Potter.

_James Potter was head boy?_

The badge seemed to confirm things. _No_. It must be a joke. A very, very cruel joke.

James met Lily's eyes unabashed, smiling at her, unable to resist admiring her magnificent anger. She looked ready to kill, and yet, _so_ pretty!

_No_. _You're supposed to be getting over her not admiring her eyes_, he reminded himself sternly.

"And what are you doing here, Potter?" asked Lily as she turned her back on the Prefects, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't want to cause a scene and set a bad example, and yet she couldn't help but feel defensive. After all, as far as she was concerned, James Potter had no right to be in the Prefect's compartment.

"Well you see, Evans, I was made Head Boy. Currently I'm trying to fulfill my duties as Head Boy. So I suggest we don't keep the Prefects waiting, and just assign their patrol duties, hmm?" James suggested, clearly enjoying her obvious discomfort. He briskly turned to address the Prefects, leaving Lily stunned.

"Alright you lot, you should all know what to do, fifth years, after the Welcoming Feast please stay behind to take the first years to the common room – and _please _make sure they don't wander off, or fall behind. We don't want a repeat of last year. Other than that – carry on!"

Lily stood there, mouth agape. She couldn't believe what was going on. Potter was staring at her, frowning, and when she met his eyes, he mimed closing his mouth. Furious, yet returning to her senses, Lily complied with his suggestion.

"Hugh…please don't forget your patrolling times, and always patrol in pair," Lily instructed, pulling herself together as she looked around at the prefects. Remus in particular appeared to be quite concerned.

Briskly, James dismissed the prefects and he turned himself to leave, when Lily called him back.

"Potter what was all that about?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and giving him one of the coldest glares he had ever seen.

James refused to be intimidated by her. "Look Evans, I was doing what I was expected to do. I know that you don't like the idea of working with me this coming year, but you know what? You're going to have to deal with it, just like I will have to deal with you. So if that's all you wanted to discuss, I'll be going now."

James left the compartment, and only Lily remained, staring in disbelief at the spot where he had been standing. Of all the things she had been expecting, to be told off by James Potter was not one of them. Who was this confident young man, and what had happened to her irritating, arrogant admirer?

_I need some chocolate, and some pizza_ Lily decided as she herself left the compartment. Chocolate was nice and soothing, and she needed the fix of relaxation it could be guaranteed to give her. She wanted Pizza because she liked the taste of it, and the texture, that was the great thing about pizza. She arrived at the compartment her friends were sharing and slipped inside to join them, taking the seat beside Alexis.

"So, how was the meeting?" asked Gabrielle, applying her black eyeliner as she spoke.

Lily sighed heavily, and met her friend's inquiring looks. "It was fantastic! Really, just _brilliant_."

It was impossible to miss the sarcasm in her voice. Danielle and Gabrielle smirked. Alexis smiled pityingly. Emma, on the other hand, looked concerned.

"What was so terrible about it?" Danielle prodded fairly. The girls watched Lily expectantly.

"Well, the Prefects are ok, you know. But – _ugh_ – you'll never guess who was made Head Boy." The girls exchanged curious glances.

Gabrielle shrugged. "No, we'll never guess, so you may as well tell us. Who's Head Boy?' she asked.

"Potter!" Lily mumbled, almost growling.

Emma's eyes widened. "I'm sorry – did you just say _Potter?_ As in James?"

Lily nodded, grimacing.

The twins exchanged grins. "Oh, this is too good to be true!" Danielle all but crowed.

"Why does that surprise you, Lily?" Alexis asked quietly.

"What do you mean, why does that surprise me? He simply doesn't deserve that post. It could've gone to someone more worthy like Anthony, or Remus. Why Potter?" Lily's voice began to rise, dangerously high.

"You know Lily, he's actually a good guy, and a very smart student with a lot of leadership skills. And isn't that what Head Boy is about? Having the right skills, and being able to handle certain situations?" Alexis suggested, shrugging. She met Lily's eyes pointedly.

Lily was left speechless. She had to concede that Alexis hadn't lied about Potter's good leadership skills – in fact, they were far superior to her own. And he did have a good head for handling certain tricky situations. _And he was rather clever._

Emma looked at her and smiled kindly. "Lily, I'm sure he's not as half as bad as you think. And who knows, maybe being Head Boy will help him mature?"

As one, the twins shrugged. "You don't even know him, Lily. Not really. Don't let an old prejudice cloud your judgment," Danielle remarked as her cat, Strudel, leapt onto her lap. She patted him absently.

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Who are you guys, and what have you done to my best friends?"

Danielle raised her eyebrows. "Don't get mad because we are _**not**_ telling you what you want to hear."

Lily scowled at her.

**- - - X - - -**

After the Welcoming Feast, James met a very reluctant Lily in the Entrance Hall. Her friends passed them by, sending her encouraging smiles. Emma mouthed 'Good Luck'. Lily smiled at them gratefully.

"Come on, Dumbledore told me to see him after dinner," James told her shortly, before setting off up the marble staircase.

Lily followed, feeling mildly disappointed. She had noted James' summons during the feast, and was rather hoping to have heard he had been told off, or (even better) that there had been a terrible mistake and that his Head Boy badge would have to be revoked. She trailed behind him silently, and soon, the only sound around them was James' footsteps echoing down the corridor.

They arrived at the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and for the first time in what seemed like hours, James actually looked at Lily.

"What was the password again?" he asked, ruffling his hair in frustration as he tried to remember. Lily simply ignored him.

"Sugar Quill," she told the gargoyle confidently, and he leapt aside, revealing the winding staircase that led up to Dumbledore's chambers. James allowed her to enter first. As soon as he stepped onto the moving staircase, he heard the sharp click of the door closing, and turned to find the gargoyle had resumed his place.

Once they had reached the top, James knocked on the door.

"Come in!" they heard Dumbledore call cheerfully. James opened the door, once again signaling for Lily to enter first. Upon entering the room, they found Dumbledore seated behind his desk, smiling at them pleasantly.

"Ah! Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. I do believe congratulations are in order! I trust you are both up to this little challenge I have set you." Dumbledore's knowing look slid from Lily to James. Returning his gaze to Lily, he smiled encouragingly. "I assume you are both exhausted and anxious for bed, so I shall not bother you with trivialities tonight. Let me show you to your rooms."

They left his office. Lily watched the jaunty point of Dumbledore's hat, bobbing cheerfully in front of her as he led the way. She could not recall feeling so unbelievably tired in her life. Wanting only the warm comfort of her bed, Lily could not help but wonder how much more walking she had to do. Finally, they halted before a stone statue of a mermaid.

"This is the statue of the Mermish Queen," Dumbledore informed his students, inclining his head to the statue respectfully. "She guards the entrance to the Heads' Tower. All you have to do is stroke her fin and tell her the password. Which, by the way, is Amendra, although you are welcome to change it. Good night to the both of you. I wish you luck," said the Headmaster as he waved them inside, before turning to walk back down the hallway.

As one, James and Lily entered the Head's Tower, freezing in the doorway.

Lily's eyes widened. Beside her, all James could do was murmur, "_Wow_."

**- - - X - - -**

**Author's Note****: I know, a cliffy! Whatever do you think will happen next? I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for the reviews; they've been dead helpful. Don't forget to review please!!**


	4. The Head's Dorms

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter and all affiliations belong to JKR. The OCs and plot are mine**

**Please note:**** This story has now been fixed up by my beta! Please review, it means a lot**

**- - - X - - -**

Chapter Four: The Head's Tower

Lily was unable to conceal her awe as she entered the common room. James followed her, eyes wide, smile wider. The room was huge and circular. A great fire roared and crackled welcomingly in the hearth, and an invitingly plush rug lay across the stone floor before it, framed by twin lounges. To the left, James spied a staircase, whilst along the right wall of the common room there were two doors, labeled in golden cursive writing. One proclaimed _"Common Rooms", _whilst the other read "_Grounds_". James eyed the door labeled "Common rooms" curiously.

Lily, on the other hand, was busy admiring the towering bookcases that lined the walls either side of the stairwell. Behind her, she heard a soft chuckle, and spun to discover a portrait containing four people, beaming at her. They appeared to be standing in a room that was recognizably the same as the one in which she and James now stood. Each of the four wore a different colour: red, yellow, blue and green robes fluttering around them as they stood arm in arm, the two women between the men. Lily's eyes widened as the Founders waved or nodded their greetings, depending on their nature. Slytherin, in the green, simply inclined his head, eyes narrowed. Lily frowned, recalling Slytherin's apparent aversion to Muggle-borns. Tearing her eyes away from the portrait – there would be plenty of time, after all, to examine it further – Lily's eyes once more fixed upon the staircase, and she moved toward it, eager to explore. Behind her, she heard James move to follow.

They quickly arrived at a landing, which Lily estimated was situated a whole floor above the common room. There was a single door leading off this landing, and the staircase appeared to continue even higher. James, apparently unable to suppress his curiosity, leant forward and opened the door. Lily gasped.

It seemed that the bathroom took up the whole of the second floor. It was simply _huge_. At one end, a bath the size of Alexis' swimming pool was sunken into the floor. At the other stood a long vanity and an equally large shower. Only the toilet appeared to be of normal proportions. James moved forward toward the vanity, and ran his fingers across it caressingly. It, like the floor itself, appeared to be made from white marble. The ceiling had some sort of enchantment that revealed the constellations of the night sky. James could see the 'Aries' configuration, and grinned. He turned in time to see Lily leave the bathroom and continue up the stairs, and he hurried to follow.

The staircase ended at the third floor on a much larger landing, from which two doors led off. On the left, Lily spied the door that read '_Lily'_ in the same golden cursive writing as the doors in the common room. To the right, predictably, was a door that bore the name '_James'_ in identical writing. Needing no further encouragement, the Head students each selected their appropriate door and entered their bedrooms.

If Lily's eyes had been wide before, she was quite sure they must have been close to falling out. Her room itself was massive. The bed sat in the center of the far wall, jutting out into the middle of the room. It was over double the size of the bed she had slept in back in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. Covered in an emerald green bedspread, it was piled with cushions, and looked so inviting that it was all Lily could do not to immediately collapse upon it and fall asleep. To the left of the bed, a large picture window displayed the very best view Lily could imagine the grounds of Hogwarts had to offer. In the distance, she could see the smoke curl from Hagrid's cottage on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The endless mass of trees appeared peaceful, as opposed to threatening, when viewed from a room of such beauty. Lily kicked off her shoes and sunk her toes into the inviting beige carpet, sighing with contentment as she once again gazed around her. Her favorite colors adorned the dresser, curtains and hangings. There was a vanity table on the opposite side to her bed, luxuriously long. Beside it a long mirror hung, and beside _that_, the wardrobe door was firmly closed. To the right of her bed, a long bookshelf lined the wall. Smiling with anticipation, Lily opened the wardrobe door. The door itself led to a small antechamber, and Lily realised delightedly that she stood amidst her own walk-in-wardrobe. Around her, all her clothes had already been put away for her, and the room also boasted a second vanity table and mirror. Lily closed her wardrobe door, grinning broadly. Suddenly overcome with curiosity, she made her way to her bedroom door, intending to investigate James' room.

James himself had leant in his doorway for quite some time, preferring to examine his room by sight rather than touch. It was large, larger even than his room at home, something that he had not previously thought was possible. The walls were adorned with Quidditch posters and dignified hangings, coloured to match his bedspread and cushions, coloured alternatively in navy blue and silver. The carpet was a thick, inviting combination of navy and silvery-grey splashes of colour. James grinned happily. He had had some extraordinary stroke of luck, to end up with a room like this! Moving toward the window, he spied the Whomping Willow and grinned. Several hundred metres away, the lake sprawled before the rolling hills, the water itself a serene combination of navy blue and silver. Collapsing onto his bed, James suddenly spotted Lily, peering tentatively into his room. James sat up, leaning back on his elbows, and raised his eyebrows, smirking.

" Didn't hear you knock, Evans," he teased, his voice casual. Lily shrugged, looking mildly mortified.

"Just curious to see how your room looked. Good night Potter," she muttered awkwardly, disappearing once more, and closing his door behind her as an afterthought.

James settled back against his cushions and sighed, willing his mind to banish the image of Lily peering curiously into his room. Had it been some strange trick of the light, or had her eyes really been wide with delight? James wasn't so sure. He smiled thoughtfully, resting his head back on his hands as he stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and groaned, finally recalling his resolution.

_Merlin, why did she have to make this so hard?_

**- - - X - - -**

**Author's Note****: Yes, it's very short, but I had it written already. I have been coming up with new ideas, and it's going to be great. Please review.**


	5. Great Minds think alike

Disclaimer: I don't own any original character, besides the ones I came up with 

The following morning James woke up and went out of his room to go wash up, on the way down to the second floor he bumped in to Evans, who was already dressed up.

"Morning Evans" James said, as he moved aside so Lily could pass

Lily looked at him, and gave him a curtly nod.

James continued walking down, as Lily passed him by.

James closed the restroom door. He walked to the sink, put his stuff down by the counter, and looked himself at the mirror.

He was a tall frame of 5'10. He had big hazel eyes. He turned his head to one angle as if to see how big his nose was. It wasn't that big, but it was average size. He had big unmessy hair that stuck out in every way. He was toned from all the Quidditch practicing he's been doing for 5 years. He wasn't necessary bad looking. He was considered a rather good-looking type of guy. But he didn't think he was as good looking as his mate, Sirius. Who had a black glamour? He looked himself into his own eyes, and told himself.

" You have to get through with this. You have no hope". He looked at himself a little bit longer. Then he started brushing his teeth.

-------------

Lily was already at the Gryffindor table eating her sausages. The Great Hall was nearly empty. It was only 6:45 in the morning. Lily like it better this way because there was nobody bugging her, or have to tolerate the' Marauders'. She looked up at the ceiling, and it showed a nice cloudless sky, with a promise of a bright day. Lily finished off her breakfast, and decided to go and walk around the Grounds.

She walked to the edge of the lake, and she stood by a tree looking at the water. Her thoughts wondered off. She looked at the castle with a small smile. The sun was already coming out and it gave the castle a very pretty shimmering light. She looked at Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid was a funny man. Who was very caring over the most dangerous creatures She remembered how he led her to the castle back in first year. And he helped her out alot. He laughed a every complained Lily had against James. Hagrid being a patient man thought that James was just trying to charm her. In a very annoying way. She saw that the Great Hall was getting packed with students, and that she should go back and get her schedule. She walked up to the stone steps, determined to make this year, an unforgettable one.

--------------

"Oh great, Herbology this morning" whined Gabrielle as she looked at her schedule. She put her head down without noticing that she had accidentally gotten some ketchup on her forehead.

"What's so bad about Herbology? Professor Sprout is a very good teacher." Alexis said as she looked at her own schedule.

All the 5 friends were sitting at the table looking at their own schedule, when the Marauders entered the Great Hall.

" Good Morning my ladies." said Sirius as he sat on the opposite from where Lily and her friends were sitting at.

" Black, you know I'll never have a good morning with you around" said Gabrielle. She didn't even bother looking up at him

Sirius didn't let her comment faze him.

"Sirius, you're a tactless git, you know that right?" commented Emma.

"So what's bothering my lovely Gabby this morning?" he asked as he served himself some eggs.

"You mean besides your presence?" she asked as she was wiping of the ketchup she had gotten on her forehead

Sirius just scowled

"Remus, would you mind helping me with Herbology this year? You're the only one that can explain it well enough for me to understand", she asked Remus, who smiled at Sirius reaction to Gabrielle's question.

"Hey!! I can help you!" he exclaimed, as he accidentally flicked some ketchup on James shirt.

"Padfoot! Watch it!" said James, as he wiped it of with his wand

"Yeah sure. Just try to pay attention, and whatever you don't understand, we can go over it", Remus told her as he kindly smiled at her.

"Remus you're asking for a miracle. You know that the twins have short-attention spand", Alexis reminded Remus. The twins glowered at her.

"Hey, it's not that bad!! Normally it's this gits fault!!" said Danielle as she threw a napkin at Sirius.

"How about this? I take off 1 point for every time the twins don't focus on the class," suggested Lily, as she smiled at the glares of the twins.

"Oh yeah, that's bloody brilliant. Our house points are in the fate on a pair of twins who have a memory of a 89 yr old grandma," said James.

"Oi Potter! Just because you're our Quidditch I'm not going to let you attack us for our bad memory." defended Gabrielle

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked James

"Well, at least we remember when we have practice, unlike you, our so called captain, who tends to forget," said Danielle whom smirked at Potters reaction.

"Uhhhh...what can I say. It slips my mind," grinned James.

" Well, today it's Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration", read Emma.

" Potter, Head meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall after lunch", Lily informed James.

"Why?" asked James

"That's the whole point of the meeting, to find out," Lily answered.

James looked at her with one eyebrow raised

" Whatever, then. Shall we head to the Green houses then?" James asked the Marauders. They nodded and followed James out.

Alexis managed to observe and feel the awkwardness among the Head students. Alexis looked at Lily, and she didn't seem at all concerned with James new behavior towards her.

" Do we really have that bad of a memory?" the twins asked

"Yes," said Emma, Alexis, and Lily at once.

"What's my middle name?" Alexis asked

The twins looked at each other

"Uhhh…"

"Marie Ann!" said Danielle triumphantly

Lily smiled. "Took you awhile"

"Then that means that you guys aren't 89 yr old grandma's like James suggested", said Emma teasing the twins.

"We'll show that fellow captain of ours." Said Danielle with a grin. Gabrielle looked at her sister. They both had a wicked grin. That could only mean that they were planning a comeback for their Quidditch Captain.

Lily walked to the Charms classroom, and took front seat she really enjoyed Charms. Alexis and the twins joined her table. The annoying Marauders sat behind them.

-----------

"Good Morning dears" greeted Professor Flitwick

"Today we will be reviewing non-verbal spells. Today's assignment will be trying to charm your partner, and the other person will try to block it, so it does have a Defense lesson it in too." Instructed the Professor.

"So I'll put you in groups of three"

"Cyrus, Cyrus, and Black,"

The Twins looked at each other and then at Black, who was smiling broadly. The twins dragged themselves to his table.

"Potter, Cooper, and Evans"

Lily rolled her eyes, and Alexis gave her a reassuring smile. James made his way to their table.

"Lupin, Patterson, Hopkins"

Lily and Alexis looked at each other and smiled.

James looked at both of them, and said, "So should we get started then?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, rite, uhh…me and Lily first", said Alexis

Alexis and Lily smiled at each other. Lily stared at Alexis eyes, then back at her mouth. Alexis wasn't very good at non-verbal spells, and she was going to finish mouthing _'locomotor' _but Lily countered it with saying 'Protego' very firmly in her head.

It caused Alexis chair to fall back. James helped her get up. She was smiling and laughing at what had just happened.

"Damn Lily. Am I that predictable?" she asked and smiled warmly at her friend.

"Ok James and Lily now. Good luck cousin of mine. She's a tough one." She told James.

James and Lily looked at each other square in the eye Lily raised her eyebrow. James was not as predictable as Alexis.

James looked at Lily. This is Charms, Lily's best subject. He narrowed his eyes. Lily might get creative and do something fancy. He looked at those gorgeous Green eyes of hers. Her look got fiercer 'uh oh, she's going to attack' he told himself.

'Stupefy ' both of them had said.

The reaction was that both James and Lily had fallen of their chairs. Alexis helped both her cousin, and friend get up.

"Where you trying to stun me, Potter?" asked Lily.

"Yes I was. And I think you were attempting the same thing, Evans." He smirked at her.

"You know what they, Great minds think alike", said Alexis.

Both James and Lily resumed to their seats, and Lily watched Alexis attempt to give James the hiccups, but James managed to block it with the same shielding charm Lily had used.

Over at the other table with the twins, and Sirius, things got rather amusing.

Sirius was an excellent non-verbal jinxer. But for some reason, _**both**_ twins managed to block every single spell.

"Wait! How do you guys now which one I'm going to use?" asked Sirius, he once again tried jinxing both twins, but both of them just flicked their wand and deflected the spell.

"Trying to use 'locomotor' aren't you Black?" said Gabrielle as she smirked.

"How do you know?!" asked Sirius. Both twins smirked. They both got up and were headed back to their table, then Danielle turned to Sirius and smiled.

"Oh, and by the way, that prank you're planning on doing on Snape. It's really 2nd year. You need to rethink the location", she told him. Both twins smirked at the face Sirius had.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!"

--------

A/N Well its 5 pages. Theres somethings that I had not informed about James and Alexis. But here you find out. And a little secret of both twins. Review please!


	6. Secret Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides the plot. The genius would be J.K Rowling.

* * *

After eating some lunch, Lily said goodbye to her friends and headed to the Headmasters office. When she arrived at the stone gargoyle, she heard footsteps, and turned to see Potter arrive. James acknowledges Lily with a simple nod. James gave the password and saw that the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were already waiting for them. 

The Professor inclined his head and said, "Good afternoon, Lily, James. Hopefully you have endured your first day back", he paused and smiled at Lily's reaction. "The reason why I have decided to have this meeting is to assign you the task of organizing the Halloween and Christmas Ball. You and the Prefects can come up with the theme. Whether it will be Muggle oriented or otherwise. Your deadline will be October 12th. I'm sure you have managed to figure out how the doors in your dorms work." James scowled; Dumbledore then got the idea that he didn't know what he was talking about. "Well James, I'm sure Ms Evans here can show you how they work, as in she has use them before in her period as a Prefect.

"In other terms. I need you and the Prefects to patrol nightly. There are 7 floors in this castle, and I know that students will be out of their bed, attempting to take a stroll. So please, if you think one night you can't handle midnight patrol, then please do it in the afternoon. A new privilege has been given to the Heads; you will be able to assign Detention. But it has to be authorized by your head of house, to make sure you're not punishing them harshly" concluded Dumbledore as he smiled at his heads. He then looked at the Professor and asked, "Anything you care to add, Minerva?" The Professor shook her head." Well then, off you trot, your next class as I believe is Transfiguration, and Minerva, I think you should get going also", he smiled at the 3 of them, said their fare a wells and left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

At lunch Danielle, and Gabrielle searched the Hall for their younger sister: Aurora. She was a 5th year Ravenclaw. And she helped a lot when it came for pranks. They found her talking to one of her friends, Adriana. Both twins walked towards her. 

"Sister of ours, we need to talk," said Gabrielle in a business like tone.

Aurora looked at her sister and gave them a look. "Who is it now?" her gray eyes looking from one sister to another.

"Potter" both of them said.

Aurora analyzed the name. "How bad is it going to be?" as she looked at the Gryffindor table.

The twins thought it over, " Type C. Nothing too flashy, or humiliating, just bad enough for him to remember to watch what he says."

Aurora flipped her loose waves over one shoulder and looked at her sisters. "Plan proposal, 7 Quidditch pit, be late and you won't have my help," she said briskly. The twins saluted her, and her sister nodded. The twins were smiling as they retreated to the Gryffindor table.

_Potter won't know what hit him_

* * *

After Transfiguration he was heading towards the door, and going to the Great Hall when he heard someone calling him. 

"Potter!"

James scowled and turned around it was, Lily

"Yeah?" he asked, as Lily approached him.

"I need to show you how those doors work," she explained

"What doors?" he asked. Lily raised her eyebrow

"The one Dumbledore mentioned"

"Ohhhh, those doors. You want to show me now?"

"Well it would be better because I want to hold that Prefect meeting today, so we have enough time to come up with ideas" said Lily looking at James.

James looked at Lily. Wow, she was being civil, she hasn't insulted him. Yet. James shrugged and said, "Sure, lets go".

Lily and James walked in silence. James stole a glance at Lily, and saw that she was looking at the paintings. She didn't seem to remember whom she was walking with. It was as if James wasn't there. She would look at the paintings, and smile. She would walk ahead of him, and admire the ceiling. James just looked at her with curiosity. When they were in the 6th floor, going up the stairs James remembered that there was trick steps in this staircase, apparently Lily didn't remember and that caused her to trip. James walked to her, and cocked one eyebrow as he saw that she was laughing. Her hair was all over her face. She swept her hair to one side. She looked up and saw that James was looking at her with curiosity.

"What? You've never seen a person trip?" she asked

"Yeah I have actually, I just never seen them laugh at themselves for it" admitted James. Lily raised her eyebrow

"Well they must not have any sense of humor at all", she said, as she stretched out her hand.

James took her hand and helped her stand. They continued walking up the stairs with Lily still standing. They reached the mermaid. Lily strokes her fins and said 'Amendra'. The mermaid allowed them in. Lily went straight to the doors that remained unknown to James. James stood next to her and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, this door here' she said pointing at the one that said 'Common Rooms' "Leads to the 4 common rooms."

Lily opened the door and went in. James followed her in. He closed the door behind him. James looked at a very dim light. There were 4 doors that were dimly lighted. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. James walked over the Gryffindor door, and opened it Lily followed him. James stepped inside and he was now standing next to the fireplace. He looked at the door that led him there.

" That door wasn't there!" he said pointing at the door that was there. Lily looked at him knowingly.

"Well Potter only those with Prefect badges are able to see that door" she explained.

"And I thought I had Hogwarts all figured out. This door proves me wrong." He said looking at the door.

"Well let me warn you, only the Heads, and Prefects can go through this door. Don't try smuggling in anyone because it will be painful for him or her." explained Lily. Lily opened the door. "Now to the other door" they went in, and exited the Common Rooms door, and entered the ones that said 'Grounds'. They entered the grounds. They were located by the Quidditch pitch. James looked at the door.

"I've never seen that door before in my life!" he said. Lily was looking at him with a look of annoyance.

"Yes Potter, I know that you've never seen this door before, that's why were here, so I can bloody show you the purpose of the doors." She said as she rolled her eyes.

James looked at her. "Look Evans, I never asked you to show me the purpose of these damn doors. That was your offer. And if it annoys you so much, then just leave. You don't have to stay here." Said James, as he looked at her turn her back to him and stalk off. She stopped as she reached the door.

"That's the last time I show you anything! You ungrateful prick!" she yelled and slammed the door.

James grinned. _That Evans, is triggered so quickly…_

* * *

Aurora glared at her twin sisters as they approached her. 

"You're a minute late" she barked. The twins rolled her eyes.

"It's only a minute, Miss. Need-to-be-on-time-person." Said Danielle.

Aurora looked at her sisters. "Ok, anyways. Both of you are here. Now where's my payment?"

Danielle took out some Snicker Doodles. She handed it to Aurora; she put them in her pocket.

"Ok, I have a plan for you, that's very simple, and there's no way you can mess this up" she said smirking at her sisters.

"Are you trying to say that we are stupid?" asked Gabrielle. Looking at her younger sister

"No of course. My dearest sisters." They both glared at her

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're very good in coming up with ideas, we wouldn't tolerate your attitude missy." Said Danielle.

Aurora smirked. "Oh well, too bad. Anyways this is the plan," she said.

* * *

James was sitting at the Heads Common Room, when the door opened. In came Lily. She didn't even look at him. She went straight to the staircase and went up to her room, and slammed her door. 

This made James laugh. He secretly liked getting Lily mad. The way she looks and acts when she's feeling upset makes her look so vulnerable. But dangerous. And he needed her as far from him as possible. If he was going to work on getting over her, he needed her away from him. Today was hard. He saw a very silly part of Lily. She can be clumsy. He thought it was great that she was able to make fun of herself. And be able to poke fun of herself. He smiled as he saw her sitting on the floor with all her hair covering her face. James looked at his Charm book. He remembered this afternoon when he was partnered up with Lily and Alexis. Lily has the most beautiful Green eyes he's ever seen. He remembered the way her eyes would turn darker as she was ready to attack him. Or how her eyes turned a lighter shade of Green as she laughed at her clumsiness. Her red hair made her stand out more. There weren't a lot of Red haired at Hogwarts, and that's what made her unique. She wasn't just any girl. She was a great human being. And a clever and smart witch. James shook any more thoughts of Lily. He decided to read ahead in DADA.

* * *

" I miss Lily" confessed Emma, as she put on her pajamas. 

"How can you miss her? You see her everyday," asked Alexis as she went into the restroom to brush her teeth.

"Yeah but there's no one to irritate" commented Danielle she said as she brushed her long dark hair.

" Do you think Lily and James will get along? Now that they are forced to work together?" wondered Gabrielle

" I don't think so, just like Danielle said back in the train, Lily is determined to hate James no matter what happens" said Emma as she looked for her blanket.

"Anyways, enough about Lily. Who thought we had an interesting Charms lesson today?" asked Gabrielle.

"I'll have to admit it was weird." Said Alexis.

"Yeah, Anthony looked very sad since he wasn't paired up with you Cooper" said Emma as she wiggled her eyebrows at Alexis.

"Poor thing. But Emma got to work with Remus. More like you got to jinx him" said Alexis.

"Nah, she couldn't jinx him, I was watching her. All she did was blush, and she couldn't even concentrate" said Danielle. Emma glared at her.

"Oh and I bet Black was in heaven, working with you two" she teased the twins.

"Nah, that git couldn't even attack us properly. He tried jinxing the buggers out of us. But he's too predictable" said Gabrielle.

" Yeah, he was doing the James thing, and tried to show off for you Gabby," teased Alexis. Gabrielle threw a pillow at her.

"So what're you going to do with Anthony?" Danielle asked Alexis.

Alexis looked at the ceiling for a minute and answered " I like him, I just don't know whether he still likes me or not" admitted Alexis.

"He can be cute at times, but he's so shy." Said Emma. Alexis smiled.

"I know and he's very good looking, and an excellent Quidditch player" said Alexis, as she got into bed.

"I'll agree with you there Alexis. He's a very good chaser. We try to knock him out of his broom first, but that boy seems like he's glued to his broom" said Danielle. Who along with her sister were Gryffindor's Beaters.

Emma yawned. "Well we should go to sleep. It was a long first day" Danielle turned off the lights and the girls went to sleep

* * *

There was a knock at the Heads Dorms. 'Who would come and visit at this time' James got of the couch he was sitting on and asked the mermaid to let the visitor in. A first year Gryffindor, named Fatima was holding two boxes. 

"Uh, Mr. James Potter?" she asked.

"Yeah?" asked James. She let the little girl sit on the couch. The little girl was holding 2 boxes that looked that contained candy.

"I was told to give you this. Compliments of the Cyrus twins" her big eyes looked tired.

James got a box, and said "Lily is in her room you can go give it to her" he instructed and showed her to the staircase. Fatima went up the stairs he heard her knock, and Lily answered. 4 minutes later Fatima came down, yawning. She bade James good night. He called her back.

He tapped at her hand, and a note appeared. "If Filch stops you, just show him this note, this note would help you to not get in trouble on your way back to the common room," he told her.

"Thanks James" she said as she smiled at him.

James opened the box, and grabbed a chocolate covered cherry. He closed the box and headed for his room.

James woke up and stretched his arms and tried to ruffle his hair, but something seemed to be missing…

James touched his head….

He was bald.

* * *

A/N: Well 6 pages! 1 more page than last chapter! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it.. Reviews please!!! 


	7. A weird Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the OC's.**

**A/N: And for those who didn't read ch.5 and just skipped to Ch6 you wouldn't know why the twins pranked Potter, so I suggest you go back and re-read it. Thanks Lexxie-H, you've been a great help with my very-bad writing.**

* * *

James felt his head and he had no hair. He got up and stormed out his room into the restroom; he slammed the bathroom door, and looked at himself.

He was bald, had no hair, and to make it worst there was a sign that said 'I have a memory of a 89 yr old grandma', he instantly knew who was responsible 'Danielle and Gabrielle' he had to get back at them. Just then there was a knock at the door.

'James? Are you ok?' it was Lily; she opened the door and came in.

Her eyes widened as she saw James bald head.

James looked at her, and talked before she can voice her thoughts.

"Lily, I'm fine there is no need for you to be here, so you can leave" said James

Lily looked at him and gave him a smirk

"Funny how things end up isn't it? James Potter the man who cares more about his hair then his own friends is now bald. Funny aint it? Said Lily as she gave him a small smile and gave him a small wave before she left.

James stared at the door she just closed. Did she just say that he cared more about his hair then his own friends?

Damn, Evan had it wrong. No matter she didn't want to go out with him, she thought he was some conceited prick. Some impression he left her.

James shrugged it off. He would worry about that later. He looked at the mirror and saw his bald head, he knew that the twins did this with the purpose of triggering his temper. But he wasn't going to do go off. He was going to shrug it of, and through out practice the twins will feel his wrath.

He looked at himself; he straightened his back shoulders back and chin up. He was going to prove everyone wrong. He was going to play it off. He started walking to the door and walked out from the restroom, and thought

_This is going to be interesting…._

* * *

Lily left the tower, and headed to the Great Hall. She felt all guidy today. She didn't really understand why. She was looking at the ceiling with a small smile on her face. She kept biting her lip and smiling broadly. She couldn't take the picture of James Potter hair-less. She made a mental note to congratulate Danielle and Gabrielle. Lily didn't like the idea of having to share Head duties with that good-for-nothing git. And she thought that the hair removal thing was a good come back. Even if it wasn't her who did it, but it still felt like he deserved what he got. Lily reached the Great Hall and was practically skipping to the Gryffindor table. When she reached the twins he gave both of them a great big bear hug.

"Lily" choked Gabrielle

"What –oh god you're strong—" choked out Danielle.

Lily let go of the twins and looked at them and gave them a big smile and said.

"You guys! That prank was bloody brilliant!" she said as she once again hugged the twins.

The twins looked highly grateful when she let them go.

Emma and Alexis just stood there staring at Lily as if they couldn't really recognize her.

"Lily? Are you ok?" asked Alexis as she looked at Lily sit next to her and started serving herself some eggs.

Lily smiled at her, and then raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" she said as she was leaning over to get some more sausages.

"Well to begin with you're too bright this morning, and we know that you're not a morning person." Explained Emma.

"And congratulated the twins, why?" asked Alexis.

Lily but her lip, and smirked at them

"You'll see." She said as she started eating her breakfast.

Emma and Alexis looked at the twins for an explanation. The twins gave them a evil smile and resumed eating.

Emma and Alexis were very confused; they didn't know what was going on. The morning was getting stranger.

Couple of minutes later The Marauders entered the Great Hall took a seat near Lily and her friends.

"Hey Evans, have you seen Jamsie?" asked Sirius.

Lily gave him a sweet-evil-want-to-look-innocent-smile.

"Nah, last time I saw him he was going to the restroom, but I left before he came out, so no, I haven't seen Potter" said Lily and returned to eating her breakfast.

The 3 Marauders looked at each other with eyebrows raised. Obviously wondering where James would be at, especially when classes were about to start.

Just then, James Potter entered the Great Hall. The twins looked at each other when they saw that James Potter was wearing a hat. They turned to look at the Ravenclaw table and saw that their sister was also looking at James with a smirk. Lily looked at him, and mirrored the expression of the Cyrus. The Marauders on the other hand were looking at James with eyes wide open. James came and sat next to Sirius, and was obviously determined to ignore the fact that everyone was gaping at him. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Mate, what happened exactly?" he said as he was looking at James plain black hat.

James looked at Sirius then looked at the Cyrus twins and was glaring at them. The twins tried to look innocent.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you because I don't know myself" said James as he was eating his pancakes.

Alexis and Emma were staring at James as if to question his sanity.

"Jay, how in the world! What, how- - why? No, wait. Who?" stuttered Alexis as if to try to put this all together.

Emma looked at the hat with curiosity, then tilt her head to one side and smiled.

"You're completely bald, aren't cha?" she asked with a small smile.

James looked at her, and raised her eyebrow.

"Wow, you're a bright one, aren't cha Patterson?" said James as he stared at Lily.

Lily was enjoying the scene. James could see struggling to keep her laughter from being audible. James was glaring at her. Lily obviously noticed someone looking at her, she looked up and met James eyes. Lily's eyes were full of laughter, while James was full of anger. Lily smirked at him once more, and looked at the twins, and smiled at them, and mouthed 'Good Job'. James say this and raised his eyebrow. And Lily thought he was immature. That filthy hypocrite.

James looked at Remus who had his nose buried in a book.

"Hey Remus, how long do Balding hexes last?" asked James as he was looking at the twins, who were once again trying to look innocent but they weren't fooling anyone.

Remus looked at him.

"Well the most they can last is 12 hours. 5 hours is the minimum." He said, and continued to read the book. Apparently James hair problem didn't really concern him. Peter in the other hand voiced his thought.

"How do you look with out your hair?"

James send him a death glare

"You don't need to know, Wormtail" he said

Sirius ears perked up. He looked at James sideways, and saw that James was in deep thought.

"Jamsie, baby! I want to see you bald!" he said as he attempted to take of his hat.

James reacted quickly, he got Sirius hand and threw it aside, which made Sirius loose balance and fall of the bench and landed shoulder first.

"Oh!! Damn James, want to dislocate my arm or what Jamsie?" he asked as he was gripping his shoulder.

"We should go, Potions today." Said Remus, the Marauders got up and left.

Lily and friends stayed behind, right after the marauders were no where to be seen, Lily started laughing hysterically. Her four other friends looked at her, as she rolled around the bench laughing, with he head on her arms that she had on the table. Why she laughing. Only she knew .

--------

**A/N. – well I decided to ended here. I didn't really like the way it came out. But I wanted to put Lily in a different Light. I didn't want her to be an uptight character. SO shes loosening up. Reviews please! Following chapter will be posted up tomorrow!! I promise!!**

**ThANKS**


	8. The Bet

A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to A.R. You're my inspiration for this chapter. Hope you wont get offended by it. But anyways on with the story…..

* * *

The day went by rather slow for James. His hair started growing around lunch. He got stares from everyone as he walked the halls. By dinner, his hair was back to normal. Apparently, the twins only had the 12 hr jinx running. 2 weeks has passed by and James has gotten unattached to Lily. He didn't feel the need to be around her. If anything she's gotten annoying. Throughout Head walk-through, he would be by himself in a different floor. Lily didn't care if anything she found it relieving. She didn't have to put up with him.

But James change didn't go unnoticed by Lily. Lily found it to be a poor effort of being mature, then being immature, in a jerky type of way. Lily laughed at every time James looked like he was trying really hard to ignore Lily's presence. But Lily didn't care. All the better for her.

It was the last week of September and Lily was sitting in the common room working on her Potions Essay. James walked in and took the other armchair facing the fire.

Lily raised her eyebrow, and stared at James. James seemed to be in deep in thought. Lily smirked at James. James did this a lot. He would sulk around and pretend to be mature. Apparently staring in the fire was now his thing. He would come in and sit and stare at the fire before starting his homework. Lily found it comical. This night she was willing to talk to him, and ask why was it that he did this so often.

"Potter, why do you stare at the fire so much?" asked Lily as she was finishing her paragraph on her essay.

James kept looking at the fire, and then looked at Lily and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

Lily was expecting that answer. He looked up at him.

" Well Potter, its hard to ignore it when you're just sitting there and having a staring contest with the flames." She said as she looked at his pathetic face.

Potter squinted at her.

"What I do isn't your business Evans," said James as he returned his gaze to the fire.

Lily smirked.

"Whatever you say Potter, it's your pathetic act anyways" she said as she collected her things and went up the staircase.

* * *

Lily was going down to the Great Hall when Jerry Fields, Hogwarts biggest player cornered her

"Hey there Evans. Looking good this morning" he said as he tried to use his suave voice.

Lily narrowed her eyes. And gave him a smile.

"What a shame that I can't say the same thing about you Fields. You just look more uglier from this angle" she said as she tilted her head.

Fields smile faded. And looked at Lily with intensity that caught Lily off guard.

"Evans, you're going to go out with me to Hogsmead" he told her as he put his face closer to hers.

Lily put her chin up and said

"I rather go out with The Giant Squid then go out with you," said Lily as she tried to break free from Fields.

But Fields just put a tighter grasp on her. He tried to kiss Lily but someone had levitated him.

"Ahhhh. Fields why do you always choose to bug poor innocent girls so early in the morning"

It was Sirius.

Lily regained her composure and looked at Fields.

"Detention for a whole week Fields!" she said

She looked at Sirius

"Put him down Sirius" she told him

Sirius looked at Fields and gave him a death glare and put him down.

Fields landed on his elbows and gave Sirius and Lily death glares, he got up and walked to the Great Hall.

Lily looked at Sirius

"Thanks Black, but I could've handled it," she said as she picked up her things that had fallen to the floor.

Sirius got the notebook and handed it to Lily.

"Lily, that guy was about to rape you" he said as he saw Lily get up and straightened up her robes.

Lily looked at Sirius.

" It doesn't matter, I'm a big girl and I can handle my own situations," she said. Sirius took a step closer.

"So you think you can handle a crazy hormones jerk like Fields?" he said as he took a step closer to Lily. Lily stood her ground.

" I didn't ask you to help me out Sirius. I could've gotten rid of him all by myself" said Lily.

Sirius pinned Lily against the wall.

" You couldn't handle it by yourself Lily Flower" stated Sirius as he looked at Lily.

Lily was not intimidated by Sirius, she knew that he was only approaching her like that so he can try to make a point.

Lily looked at Sirius eyes.

"If you don't intimidate me, no one can intimidate me. I can take care of myself," said Lily, as her eyes got fiercer.

This statement caused Sirius to smirk. He looked down at her. With his staggering 5'11 height and Lily's 5'7 .

"So you're saying that you can handle any random crazy jerk trying to harm you?" asked Sirius as he tilts his head and gave Lily a charming smile.

"Yes I can," said Lily determinedly

Sirius bangs had elegantly fallen to his eye and his gray eyes looked straight at Lily's Green ones.

"You want to make a bet, madam?" he asked

Lily widened her eyes. Not because she was shocked, but more taken aback. Sirius was testing how courageous she actually was. How much of a Gryffindor material she was.

Sirius was no longer pining Lily; he had taken 3 steps back and looked at Lily think it through.

Lily looked at Sirius; he was giving him that charming smile of his. Lily was glaring at Sirius.

"Alright, lets bet on it Black" she said.

Sirius passed his hand through his hair, but his bangs graced down his eye with elegance once more. His Grey intense eyes pierced her own green ones once more.

" Lets see you handle 5 guys. As in, lets see how you can handle it. See how vivacious and feisty you really are, Evans," he said as he smirked at her.

"Deal, and if I win, you have to tell me why Potter is acting so strange" said Lily.

Sirius was taken aback by her condition.

"Why do you care about James?" he asked looking at her

"He's a classmate, and I have all the right to know what is wrong with him. He's also Head Boy and I want to know what is going on" she said as she looked at Sirius straight in the eye.

Sirius smirked.

"Wow Lilikins, didn't know you cared that much" he said as he gave her another charming smile.

"Shut it Black" she said as she reached a hand.

Sirius shook her hand.

"Well, I suggest you dress more provocative so you can get those 5 guys rather quickly" said Sirius as he looked at her outfit. She was wearing her school robes, skirt, shirt, and tie all very tidy, she had signs of any make up.

"You need to spice it up a little bit" he said as he looked at her

"You haven't named your reward," stated Lily

Sirius smirked.

"You have to go out with James"

Lily's eyed widened. Sirius smirked at her.

XXXXxxxXXXxxx

Emma was sitting in her dormitory trying to finish off the very long Potions essay. She was very bad in Potions and normally Lily helped her out. But since Lily no longer shared the dormitory she had to struggle by herself. She bit her lip and was staring at her parchment. Who else was good at potions? Snape obviously. But she wouldn't go ask him for help, he'll probably laugh at the idea of a Slytherin helping out a Gryffindor. James was a decent Potioneer. But he probably himself was struggling with the Essay, or probably hasn't even started it. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. She was alone at the moment. Alexis had gone on her first ever Prefect stroll around the castle. Danielle and Gabrielle were probably roaming the castle and trying to see which innocent victim to attack next. She looked at the top of her bed and she let her thoughts wonder of to a certain sandy-haired boy..

She must've had a crush on Remus Lupin for about 3 years. Alexis joked about Remus being her platonic love. Emma smiled at this. Because it was rather true. She never did anything about it. She was never quite brave and it was a wonder why she was sorted in Gryffindor, even though the Sorting Hat did consider placing her in Ravenclaw. But in the end she ended up in Gryffindor. She switched to her side and just lay there. She didn't know why she was so shy around him, there were times when Remus and herself were sitting next to each other or partnered up together, Remus tried to make a conversation and she would just nod. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She sat up got her pillow and buried her face in it and let out a muffled scream. She put the pillow down and looked at the dormitory door.

"Enough of this Emma!! No more being a wallflower! Just go and ask him for help, it's not like you're asking him out!" she sat up, got her materials, and walked out the door.

The door opened and Emma came back in. She had forgotten that Remus was patrolling with Alexis at the moment. But once he came back she was going to ask him for help.

XXxxXXxxXXXxxXXXxxx

Alexis and Remus were patrolling the 5th floor, Alexis was reading her potions book, and Remus was reading a book on Animagi.

"Remus, why is it that Slughorn insists on torturing us with useless topics?" she asked frustrated as she closed the book and looked ahead.

Remus chuckled at her reaction.

"It's what professors do. They assign you the most useless topic ever because they think we might have the need to know about in the near future," Remus answered as he closed his book, and looked ahead of him.

Alexis made a face then looked at him.

"So Mr. Lupin, what is it that I do as a prefect?" she asked as they both turned the corner.

Remus looked at her and smiled.

"We walk the halls to make sure Sirius, James, Peter and in some occasions myself, don't do anything to disturb the peace of the castle," he said as they both went up to the 6th floor.

Alexis laughed at this.

"Ahh, Remus I never understood how you became such a 'Marauder'" she said as she peered through the hallway to make sure there was disruption.

"Well, there is always a little inner marauder in everyone" said Remus as he smiled at her.

"Well, does being a Prefect have any privilege?" asked Alexis.

"We have our own bathroom, but I bet you knew that already. We are also included in the Heads meetings. We help organize certain events." Informed Remus.

Alexis smiled.

"Sweeeet." She said as they reached the 7th floor.

They were heading down, when Alexis forgot about the trick stair and tripped.

XXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Lily was in her room thinking about the morning's event. She can't believe the she made that bet with Black. She was hanging upside down fro her bed; she always thought that this method helped her clear her thoughts. But she didn't like to back out in bets. So she had to stick with it. She was rather curious about James sudden determination to ignore her. She was a curious child, and she knew that if she were to ask him, she wouldn't find out. But if Black won, she would have to go out with him. And that was not going to happen. She sat up, feeling slightly dizzy. She shook her head. She got up and sat on her own vanity table. She knew that she was good looking. But Black suggested that she spiced it up a bit. And he was right. She needed to be more provocative. She didn't like to wear too much make up. She was no good at that. She got up and left her room. She was going down the stairs ignored James who was apparently doing his charms homework and walked in the 'Common Rooms' door, she then walked up to the 7th year dormitory. It was 8 at night and knew that her friends were at their room.

She came in the door and the girls were apparently playing a game of chess.

"Danielle and Gabrielle, I want you to do ma e make over. NOW" she ordered.

The twins looked at each other with evil grins on their faces. Alexis and Emma raised their eyebrows.

A/N: More to come in the following weeks!!!!!! Review please!!


	9. Unexpected Events

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything !! besides the strange plot.._**

At the girls dormitory the twins had Lily sitting down on one of the girls beds, and were scrutinizing Lily, wondering what look they should give her.

Lily was just sitting there, hands clutched anxiously on her lap, andwhen she caught a glimpse of the twins extensive make-up bag,her hands gripped even tighter. It appeared to have everything a girl needed, plus a lot more.

Emma and Alexis sat together on Emma's bed. Both of them had a smile at their faces. They both traded a look, Alexis' amused look was also reflected on Emma's They traded a look, their faces mirroring each other's smiles of amusement. At the moment they- as in the twins- were arguing whether Lily should be wearing clear mascara or charcoal black. Why the twins were arguing over the merits of different shades of mascara was beyond everyone else.

"I also think we should curl her eyelashes," said Danielle as she held an eyelash curler, suggestively. Lily looked at the familiar object. She had seen Petunia use it often. Lily looked at it tentatively,feeling unsure of whether it would actually work on her.

Gabrielle appraised Lily, raising her chin upwards and turning it gently as she examinedher eyelashes.

"Perfect," she announced, satisfied. "Definitely long enough to curl."

Danielle was about place the curler on her eyelids when Emma protested.

"I don't think it's necessary, the mascara should be enough," said Emma from her bed. The twins looked at them and glared.

"Mascara goes very nicely with curled eyelashes," said Danielle defensively.

"True, but the mascara clumps," informed Alexis as she looked at Lily, who was familiar with mascara, butavoided it because it did get rather messy.

Alexis got off the bed and grabbed the twins make-up bag, which was big, and had different compartments. Alexis pulled out a little black tube, opened it up and looked at Lily.

"Lily, mascara can be a rather messy thing to work with if you don't have a steady hand, or if your eye twitches,"informed Alexis.

Lily nodded. "I knowI've had personal experience."

Alexis smiled as Lily revealed this piece of information.She drew Lily off the bed and toward the mirror, telling her, "You have to be very careful. Just watch what I do."

She then raised Lily's eyelid and informed her to look down. With every brush Alexis gave to Lily's eyelashes, the eyelashes would lengthen and darken.She repeated the process, her hand firm and gentle** – **she didn't want to hurt Lily.

After that Emma got up and joined Alexis and Lily. She already had an eyeliner pencilshe had taken from the twins oversized make-up bag.

"Lily, you know how to use an eyeliner, right?"

Lily looked at the pencil. She had once poked her eye with one of those, when she had stolen Petunia's eyeliner when she was younger. Not wanting to repeat the accident,Lily winced at the memory.

"Em, I trust you. You can do it. I once again had a bad experience with that little pencil, and let me tell you it wasn't pretty."

Emma smiled.

She did her eyeliner, slightly pulling down Lily's lower eyelid and applying a black line gently. She did this to both eyes.

Emma and Alexis stepped back to admire their handiwork.

Combined, the eyeliner and mascara made Lily's eyes not only greener, but larger.She looked astonishing.

Danielle got a very pale pink blush and just put a tad on each cheek.

Gabrielle pursed her lips, carefully applying a clear gloss to Lily's lips.

"Just to moisten your lips before the lipstick," she explained gently, grinning at Lily's bewildered expression.

This finished up Lily's new look. She looked a little bit more alluring.

Lily stood up andgazed at the mirror. Her eyes opened in shock. She knew that they hadn't applied a considerate amount of make up, but they had applied enough for it to become a big change.

Gabrielle stood back, and nodded with satisfaction.

"Much better, don't you think?"

From around the room, Lily heard the varied murmurs of assent from her friends. It was odd, considering she didn't _feel_ any different.

"Well go on," Emma prompted.

Lily turned back to the mirror apprehensively. She frowned, noting first her hair, and shook those critical thoughts away. Pursing her lips, she examined her eyes, her cheeks, her nose…

"Hmmm….I look like an owl," she said as she looked at her friends expressions through the mirror. Her friends looked taken aback by the comment on their handiwork.

Lily smiled, and faced her friends.

"I'm just messing around you guys, I like it. It makes me look….interesting looking. " She then went and hugged her helpers.

"You guys did a good job. And you munchkinsdidn't even poke my eye out!" Lily said as she hugged Emma and Alexis.

X

Lily had gone back to her room and she was looking at her reflection. The make up did enhance the fact that she has very pretty and alluring eyes. The twins had given her a whole kit of make up. Eye shadows that compliment her eye color, Foundations and blush. She didn't want to look like come sort of scarlet woman, but she did want to look a bit provocative just so she could win that bet with Sirius. She was now studying her hair. It was long, it reached her ribs. She got one of her hair brushes and she made a hair crease a little bit left than the middle of her scalp. She got her wand and started layering her hair. She cut her bangs using her wand; it now reached her mid cheek, instead of her chin. Her shortest layer reached her shoulder. The longest reached her ribs. She looked at her reflection and she thought she looked good. She started playing with her uniform shirt buttons, and left 3 buttons undone. She left her skirt the same decent length. She let her bangs cover her left eye.

Lily looked at herself. The whole package. She looked good, but she did feel a bit awkward in this new skin of hers'. The new look had made her alluring, but she still felt like she had the same morals, and same beliefs. She was still the muggle-born Head Girl, the girl that adored being with her friends, and didn't need of a man to defend her. She had never relied on her looks to get her anything. She knew that her charm, and her wit was enough for anyone. But the fact that now she was much more _interesting _looking, would people be intimidated by her? She hoped she wouldn't be treated differently. She then looked at the door.

She wanted to take her new look for a test drive,especially since she knew that James was downstairs studying for their charms test. But Lily knew that she had to resist, and wait until tomorrow morning when everyone would see **that** the new and improved Lily Evans, even if it was temporary.

She got out of her uniform and took off the make up, tied up her hair into a bun and went to bed.

X

James and the Marauders were having breakfast when out of nowhere they heard people cat calling someone. James looked up curiously and dropped his spoon, mouth falling open in shock.

Lily was walking into the Great Hall with her friends – but she looked different.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle in her face, and her hair was framing her face, and she looked decidedly beautiful. James' eyes scanned down her body and gulped. Her shirt was open more than usual, and it seemed that all he could see was skin…. Sirius nudged him in the ribs, jolting him out of his thoughts.

It seemed that James wasn't the only one to notice Lily's transformation. Her friends walked behind her, proud of their handiwork, as they watched the school admire her. Sirius looked shocked, while Remus merely smiled. Peter was, much to James' further surprise, oddly frowning.

"Is… is that Lily?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, seeming oddly bitter. "Of course it is, Wormtail."

They sat down across from them. Lily smiled at Sirius.

"Hey there, Black," she said, giving him a little wave.

James tensed, watching Sirius smile back.

"Hello Lily, my do you look rather dashing this morning," he said, winking.

James was completely lost.

_Since when do Lily and Sirius flirt? Didn't Sirius like Gabrielle? What the bloody hell was going on?_

James glared at Sirius and Lily. They were ignoring him completely. He gazed into his lumpy, brown porridge, feeling rather sulky.

X

"Oi Potter!!!!" Lily was running after James after their DADA class.

"What?" he asked, glancing sideways at her once she had caught up to him.

"We still have to have that Prefect meeting, we only have half a week to come up with an idea for the Halloween Ball before our dead line," she informed him.

James rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Lets hold a meeting tomorrow because I have too much to do as it is with trying to schedule Quidditch tryouts," he told her.

Lily watched, astonished, as James simply turned around and left her standing there, with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

Lily turned around, heading back toward the Gryffindor Tower when Oliver Thompson approached her.

"Hey Lily," he greeted her as he reached for her hand and kissed it, smiling suavely.

Lily raised an eyebrow. Oliver Thompson was the type of boy that would only pursue girls that he thought may be easy - his one and only goal being to get those girls into bed.

"Hello Thompson," she said, withdrawing her hand from his grip. Thompson was looking at her with an unreadable glint in his eye. His mouth formed into a seductive smirk. Lily stood her ground.

"What are you up to?" Lily sighed, feeling it was the polite thing to ask - although in fact, she had a very clear idea onabout what he was up to.

"I was just going up to the Astronomy Tower – look at the stars, you know? Fancy joining me?"

His studied indifference didn't fool Lily, who replied with a tight-lipped, "No, thank you. Unfortunately for you I wasn't born yesterday."

Thompson frowned – he didn't usually have this much trouble, after all.

"Just a little walk?" he tried, coaxingly, moving a little closer.

Lily felt her back bump against the wall: it was closer than she had expected. The next thing she knew, Thompson was also closer than she expected. Too close…

Lily acted quickly. Wand out, she sent a quick non-verbal spell that sent Thompson howling away from her. Lily watched as he crashed into the wall and landed on the floor.

Lily walked towards him, and said, "Detention, I think. Try this on any other girl, and I guarantee I won't rest until you're suspended," She glared, voice cold, before walking away. She then turned back and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. 60 points away from Ravenclaw," she turned her back on him.

She was going to turn the corner when she bumped into Sirius.

"God, Black, don't do that. You scared me!" Lily exclaimed.

Sirius smiled at her.

"I saw what happened with Thompson. I'm quite impressed," Sirius said as he gave her one of his charming smiles.

Lily looked at him reproachfully, approaching him and poking his chest with her finger.

"I told you Black, I don't need a body guard," she said, glaring at him.

Sirius let out a laugh. Lily smacked his stomach and walked off, nose in the air.

Sirius held his stomach grudgingly, but couldn't help but grin as he watched Lily walk off. "She's one tough munchkin."

XxxXXxxxXXXxxxxxx

James was alone in the Heads Tower attempting to schedule the Quidditch try outs. He hadn't seen Lily in hours: he was sure she was probably off somewhere, thinking horrible thoughts about him. James ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

James looked up from the piece of parchment and glanced at the clock; it was 7:40.

James sighed. The whole business about being 'mature' had proved to be more difficult than he had expected. What James really needed was someone to talk about it with. Sirius was as immature as James himself, so he was no help. Peter, James knew, could be relied upon to _try_ and help, but as Peter wasn't overly mature himself, James didn't really like to ask so much of him. On the other hand… _Remus_.

Perfect.

Perhaps Remus would know where he was going wrong?

James made his way up the boy's staircase in the Gryffindor Tower, stopping before the familiar sight of the door to his old room. He was going to reach for the door-handle, butpaused, hearing Sirius' laughter from inside.

"Yeah, there's no way Lily will be able to win the bet," said Sirius, grinning. "I _bet_ you she'll lose the bet."

"I wouldn't underestimate her," Remus murmured thoughtfully. "She's already defended herself, _twice_, without your help, Paddy."

"So let me get this straight. You made a bet with Lily that she would get raped by 5 guys?" asked Peter.

James's mouth fell open in disbelief. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, each angry thud sending a fresh wave of pain through his body. He barged in the room, wand pointed at Sirius, looking utterly mad.

"Hey there, James," Sirius greeted him calmly.

James narrowed his eyes.

"What is this about a bet involving Lily getting raped?" he demanded, furiously.

Remus looked between Sirius and James, lips pursed thoughtfully. Peter, on the other hand, had been so startled by James' sudden entrance he appeared to have fallen off his bed.

"It's not what is sounds like, James," said Remus, slowly and calmly as he attempted to lower James' wand arm.

"Padfoot, explain the bet to James. I think you should inform him on this little bet you have made with Miss. Evans. "

Succeeding in directing James' wand away from Sirius, Remus breathed a sigh of relief. James stepped back reluctantly and eyed Sirius suspiciously, as though still considering jinxing him to oblivion. For his part, Sirius looked rather calm.

"Well James. I saw Jerry Fields trying to take advantage of Lily. Of course Lily did try to handle the situation by herself, but let's face it,Lily's no match for Fields, strength wise, and he had her wand arm - so I stepped in and told Fields to back off if he knew what was best for him."

Sirius paused to give James a significant look. Remus nodded his head in approval. James' frown, however, deepened.

"Of course Miss. Evans took my rescue as an insult and was telling me off, like usual. So I offered her a bet – that she wouldn't be able to handle those guys without my help. Five guys, actually," explained Sirius, as James' face softened.

"What do you win?" he asked softly, before shaking his head in disbelief at his own question.

Sirius grinned. "I win, I get a favor. She wins, _she_ gets a favor. Nothing special. Don't worry mate, I've been keeping a close eye on her," he added, his voice reassuring.

"So is that the reason why she suddenly decided to change her look? For this bet?" James mused.

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "I think so."

"So it isn't as bad as Peter made it sound, in other words," Remus concluded, looking thoroughly relieved at the fact James _hadn't_ hexed them.

James nodded, then paused, turning once more to his best friend. "So what does Lily get if she wins?"

Sirius gave James one of his knowing smiles. "She wants to know why you've been acting so strangely."

James' spirits lifted when he heard that. _So Lily did care for him, after all… _

"And if she loses?" Remus prompted.

Sirius gave them his trademark mischievous grin. "She has to go out with Jamie here," he said, patting James' back.

James didn't know what to say. Reading James' face, Remus frowned.

"You know I don't think James would want his first date with Lily be a forced one, " Remus explained as he paced the room, looking really thoughtful and yet a little bit disturbed.

James was just about to agree when he caught sight of his watch. _Two minutes until the Prefect Meeting! _James mentally swore. He was quite sure Lily would castrate him if he were late. Grabbing Remus' arm, he hurried toward the door. His voice carried back inside from the stairwell:

"We got to go – Prefect Meeting!"

**Authors Note: I apologize that I havn't updated for over 2 months. I am deeply ashamed for it. But I want to thank my lovely Beta, Lexie, for putting me back on track. I am already working on my new chapter. My lovely beta would be editing sometime this week and hope to have up by next weekend! Please Read and Review!!! Thank you!!**


	10. A Change in the Stakes

**Disclaimer****: Not JKR, just like to play with her ideas **

**- - - X - - -**

James and Remus arrived barely at eight, and everyone was already settled in. Lupin gave Lily an apologetic grin as he passed her; Lily gave him a small smile in return and nodded. To James, on the other hand, she shot an angry glare as he approached to stand next to her.

James gave Lily a sideways glance as he stood beside her. Subconsciously, he started ruffling his hair as he returned his look to the Prefects.

"Alright, well tonight we are here to discuss the Halloween Ball," James told them.

The Prefects nodded. James shot another glance at Lily, who was beginning to look annoyed. James suspected that it was because he was ruffling his hair, and dropped his arm quickly. He was about to speak when Lily beat him to it.

"We have to come up with a theme."

The room fell silent as the students lapsed into thought – although James suspected that half of them had simply zoned out. James himself rejected several on the basis that Lily would most probably castrate him. After what seemed an eternity, James stumbled across an acceptable idea.

"How about a Muggle theme?" he suggested, looking at Lily for support. But this had caused Lily to raise her eyebrows.

"What do you mean with Muggle Theme? Muggle dances also have themes, you know," she said as she walked away from him, retraining herself from slapping him on his head.

She walked towards Alexis, who was sitting on one of the tables located by the fireplace. Alexis smiled at Lily as she joined her. But as Lily was too busy giving James a cold look to notice her gesture, Alexis figured that she ought to rescue James.

"How about dressing up in Muggle attire?" piped up Alexis.

Lily's face had gone from wanting to kill, to thoughtful. She looked at the Prefects.

"Ok, so Muggle attire? But we still need a Theme."

"How about something different? Instead of having a typical theme, we have a more significant theme?" suggested 6th year Hufflepuff Prefect, Alvin Abbott.

"What do you have in mind, Alvin?" asked Corbin Cho, a 6th year Ravenclaw Prefect.

Alvin looked at the whole room. "How about some outer house interaction?" he addressed everyone, but held a longer look at the Slytherin Prefects, especially the 7th years, Severus Snape, and Adriana Long.

It was no surprise that the Slytherin Prefects looked as if they had been told to eat Flobberworms.

"Why would we want to ask anyone from other houses? And isn't it our choice who we ask?" Snape challenged, arguing for the sake of argument. He looked mildly pleased to note James' scowl.

"It's a theme," Lily replied flatly. "And besides - what's so repulsive about some inter house mingling?" she asked, looking at Snape's dark eyes.

Why Lily was so nice to Severus Snape was beyond James – and this just frustrated James so much more. He wanted to walk out from the meeting but knew that if he did, Lily would murder him, throw him out from the highest tower, and then jump on his torso, just in case he'd survived. James returned his attention to the meeting.

"Well, Lily, you can't really tell someone who to take to a dance, that's a personal decision. And some may have a significant other within their own house," the greasy git was saying. For some strange and inexplicable reason, James pictured Snape and Lily married, and shuddered. Having a greasy haired boy, with Lily's green eyes. James shook that detestable vision from his head, and forced his attention back to the meeting.

"Well those who may have a relationship within their own house can still go with them. I don't think we are ordering them to leave them and go with someone else. We are just suggesting that for those single souls, they should definitely ask someone from another house," explained Aurora.

The Prefects seemed to like the idea. There were nods of approval and positive murmurs. Severus Snape still didn't look convinced, but did not push the subject further. But Adriana apparently didn't understand and asked.

" So we have to take someone from another house?"

Both Lily and James answered this, James rather impatiently.

"_Yes_."

Lily smiled. "If there's no more questions, fifth years please start you patrolling, and the rest of you are dismissed!"

Everyone got up and either went to talk to Lily, or left the room. It was no surprise to see the Slytherins looking anxious to get out of the Heads Dorm.

James started looking for Remus, and he found him walking over to talk to Lily.

James grabbed his arm. "Remus, we got to talk."

Remus smiled at him. "Going to ask me to the Ball, are you Prongs?" he asked, smirking. This caused James to smack him on the head.

"Gross, Moony. You're not my type anyway," joked James. And this time it was Remus turn to smack James on the head.

"Lets go to my room. It's important," James urged.

**- - - X - - -**

James escorted Remus to his dorm. He closed the door behind them. Remus sat on James' bed. For some odd reason James started staring at the door.

"What's bugging you James?" asked Remus as he watched James continue stare at his bedroom door with a thoughtful look on his face.

James turned his gaze from his door to Remus, who was analyzing his expression. James appeared lost, restless, and somewhat desperate. Suddenly, he knew what may be bugging James.

"It has something to do with Lily, doesn't it?"

James nodded, kicking the side of his bed – a move he regretted immediately once his foot started throbbing in pain. This just added to James frustration. He sat down next to Remus, and started rubbing his eyes.

"I'm also going to guess that this whole 'getting over Lily' operation isn't going so well, is it?" asked Remus as he continued watching James, who was now staring at the floor, hands clasped together. He met Remus' eyes, and Remus was startled to see that his friend looked quite mad.

Remus watched James, torn between pity and amusement. He was obviously going through a tough time – Remus wouldn't have expected any less from Lily.

James looked down again, staring dismally at the carpet. It was navy. Lily's hair ribbon was sometimes navy. James groaned. What would it take to get her out of his thoughts?

"Remus you know how hard I've tried. But it's not working," he said imploringly, once again ruffling his hair.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "James, to be honest, what you were doing wasn't considered a honest attempt to mature. All you did was sulk around. And that's something a _mature_ person _doesn't _do."

James looked at Remus helplessly. Suddenly, he leapt to his feet and began to pace. Remus stood too, approaching him and patting his back sympathetically. James shrugged him off. Remus sighed, then steered James back onto his bed. James' hands jumped to his hair, ruffling it in sheer frustration. James knew that if he didn't get his act together soon, he might never get over Lily.

Remus was standing over James, staring at his jet-black hair. James looked absolutely defeated. Remus was about to give him a final advice when James spoke.

"I want Sirius to withdraw the bet," he glanced up at Remus, a fiery glint in his eye.

Remus nodded mutely, taken aback, but also impressed: he understood why James had made that decision.

"James, your problem is that you're trying too hard. You need to relax. I can't believe I'm about to say this but, don't take it too seriously. Lily already thinks very poorly of you. Why make it worse? Treat her like you treat Emma or Alexis."

Remus smiled encouragingly as James' expression softened. Then, rather suddenly and so unexpectedly that Remus jumped, James' desk drawer began to vibrate. Frowning once more, James crossed to his desk and tugged the drawer open, producing his small, two-way mirror. Familiar grey eyes blinked back at him, and almost immediately they drew back to present the full face of Sirius Black.

"MOONY!! PRONGSIE!! I'M BORED!! WORMTAIL FELL ASLEEP ON ME!! I NEED ENTERTAINMENT!!"

Remus had joined James, peering down at the mirror. He shook his head, grinning.

"We'll be there in a moment," James deadpanned, replacing the mirror in the drawer. Glancing up once more to meet Remus' eyes, he sighed. "Moony, you're right. I'm stressing it too much. Need to show Lily the real me. Although perhaps less annoying…"

James grinned, making Remus laugh. "How about _a lot_ less annoying?"

Laughing, they made their way out of the tower; James' mood considerably lighter than it had been in quite some time. Things were looking up.

**- - - X - - -**

Danielle made her way toward Professor McGonagall's office, her grimace firmly fixed in place. Who would have thought that a simple practical joke with Drooble's Best Blowing Gum could backfire so badly that McGonagall had handed her a detention? Sighing reluctantly, Danielle knocked on the appropriate door.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall called.

Danielle let herself in, immediately noticing that Professor McGonagall wasn't alone in her office. There was another boy there, cleaning the bookshelves, but he had turned when Danielle entered the room, and gave her a small smile. Returning the smile, she approached the Professor's desk.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Cyrus," Professor McGonagall greeted her primly.

"Hello, Professor." Danielle and McGonagall had been 'doing the detention thing' together for as long as Danielle could remember. Even though Danielle respected her Head of House, she never felt like she had to hold her tongue around her, and knew that she was open to speak her thoughts.

"Well Danielle. Tonight you are going to assist Mr. Rose in cleaning my bookshelves, without magic," she informed Danielle.

Danielle handed her wand to McGonagall, and helped herself to one of the dusting cloths before making her way over to where the boy was standing. Picking up one of the dusty books and running the cloth over it, she watched him curiously from the corner of her eyes. After a few minutes McGonagall broke the silence.

"Well, I trust that I can leave both of you alone. I have to go take care of something. I won't be long," she told both of them, leaving the room.

Danielle took another sideways glance at the boy standing next to her. He was rather tall, with hair the same colour as James Potters', although it wasn't at all untidy, and Danielle couldn't fail to notice he was quite good looking. She returned her attention back to the books hurriedly. As she chose another to dust it slipped through her fingers and fell to the stone floor.

Both the boy and Danielle ducked to retrieve the book when they bumped their foreheads.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry about that," apologized the boy, meeting Danielle's eyes shyly. Danielle gazed back, feeling the blush rising in her cheeks. She hated when she blushed.

"It's ok, it was my fault anyway, I get a bit clumsy," she admitted.

The boy smiled, stood up and offered his hand to Danielle. She took it as he helped her get up.

"My name is Kyle, Kyle Rose," said the boy named Kyle.

Danielle smiled.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Danielle Cyrus." She noticed that they were still holding hands, and she decided to shake his hand. Kyle beamed at her, and Danielle found that much to her horror she was blushing again.

"You have a twin sister don't you?" Kyle asked.

Danielle nodded. "Yeah, I do, Gabrielle," she told him, as they returned to dusting the books.

"I'm guessing you're a Gryffindor?" Kyle asked as he too returned to cleaning the remaining books.

Danielle laughed: the tie around her neck was a dead giveaway but she decided to play along. "Yes. And I'm guessing you're a Ravenclaw?" She stole a glance at him, unable to get past the fact that he was very handsome.

Kyle smiled. "Correct,"

"You have a sister in Ravenclaw don't you? Aurora, fifth year?" he asked as he got a book from Danielle's' side, and brushed her hand with his. She smiled.

"She is," Danielle agreed. "You talk to her?" she asked as she faced him.

Kyle grinned. "As a matter of fact I do. I've helped her out on some Transfiguration homework she had. She's quite bright," he admitted as he went to the cupboard to get another towel.

Danielle rolled her eyes, feeling slightly annoyed. Kyle joined her at the other bookshelves.

"Fancy her much?" she asked, trying to sound careless.

"No – your sister is a very smart girl, but I'm not interested like that. I kind of like her sister."

They looked at each other, Kyle's eyes questioning. He suddenly blinked, frowning. Danielle's eyes, a lovely light green, had just darkened in colour.

At the same moment, Danielle too was marveling over the colour of Kyle's eyes, which happened to be an unusual shade of grey. The colour was unusual in that they weren't a cold, distant grey, but a warm, friendly type of gray. Danielle's stomach fluttered madly.

McGonagall, who had always possessed a remarkable gift for timing, returned. "You may go, Rose and Cyrus," she said as she looked at her clean bookshelves. Both Kyle and Danielle retrieved their wands from her desk and bid the Professor goodnight.

"Would you mind if I walked you to the Gryffindor common Room? After all my dormitory is also in the same floor," Kyle asked rather shyly, as he smiled at her.

"Sure why not?" Danielle replied easily, and they both started walking down the hallway together.

"So, Kyle, why were you in detention?"

Kyle smirked. "Well, I fell asleep in Transfiguration, but it wasn't really my fault. I stayed up late finishing that essay for Binns," he finished as they began to climb the stairs.

"That's it? Weak! I find to keep yourself awake you have to do something to keep yourself awake. Like putting gum in someone's hair. That's what landed me in detention this fine afternoon," Danielle admitted proudly as she took the lead, locating a shortcut that she had discovered back in fifth year.

"So, I'm guessing that you are a regular in detention?" he asked, making Danielle laugh.

"Well, not so frequent. James and his gang hold the record. My sister and I usually get away with it. Mainly because we're smarter," Danielle confided. This time it was Kyle's turn to laugh.

"Wow you're modest. But how can I tell you apart from your sister?" he asked. They had arrived to The Fat Lady portrait.

"Well, Mr. Rose, you _can't_. We _are_ identical, after all. But only one of us can say we served detention with you," she said flirtatiously, neglecting to mention Gabrielle's blue eyes as she tilted her head one side and bit her lip.

Kyle smiled, and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"And only one can say they received a kiss from me," he grinned, making Danielle smile

"Good Night Mr. Rose," she said as she gave The Fat Lady the password.

She turned around and saw that Kyle was still standing there. She sent him a wink and entered the Gryffindor Tower. Kyle was still there, smiling…

**- - - X - - -**

James and Remus had arrived at the Seventh Year Boy's dorm to find Peter asleep on his bed. Across the room, Sirius lay with his head and upper torso hanging upside down from his own bed. Unfortunately for Sirius, the entrance of James and Remus startled him, and he swore as he slipped and landed on his head.

"Good one, Padfoot," grinned James as he watched Sirius get up.

Remus perched on the edge of his own bed, while James took a seat beside Sirius. Sirius looked between the two expectantly.

"So how was the meeting?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"We can't really tell you, Padfoot. This Prefect meeting was confidential," Remus told him apologetically.

James looked at Remus.

"It is?" he asked. The meeting had been James' first; he hadn't known that the information was confidential, but he supposed it made sense.

"Yes, and I know that Padfoot knew that already, too," Remus said severely. "All we can say is we're planning a dance."

Sirius grinned. "A dance, huh? Have you come up with a theme?" he asked, glancing between James, who was watching a Quidditch poster, and Remus, who was searching for his pajamas. Both avoided the question.

"I'm going to guess that piece of information is also confidential," guessed Sirius. As Remus disappeared into the bathroom, James nodded subtly.

All of a sudden, James remembered he had important business to discuss with Sirius.

"Padfoot, we have to talk about that bet you made with Lily," James said seriously meeting Sirius' eyes.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Prongs, I assure you that I'm keeping a close eye on your lovely Lily-kins," he told him reassuringly.

James' hand went to his hair, and he started ruffling it - and Sirius knew that James well enough to figure that something more was wrong.

"Spit it out, then, Prongs. What's bothering you?"

"Look, Padfoot. Yes I'm a bit uneasy about this bed between you and Lily, but that's not the real problem: it's the outcome I don't like," he explained softly, before abruptly standing. He paced the room, frowning, and Sirius watched him, feeling more than a bit confused.

"Do you mean out prizes?" he asked, puzzled, before it finally dawned on him. "Wait – wait… You _don'_t want to go out with Lily?"

James stopped his pacing and met Sirius' shocked expression evenly.

"I don't want to force her to go out with me," he confessed, once again taking a seat on Sirius' bed.

"I was just trying to help you, buddy," Sirius murmured, apologetic, clasping a hand on James' shoulder.

"Well thanks Padfoot, but I'm no longer pursuing Lily Evans. I'm done with that."

Sirius looked at his mate, and smiled. James certainly sounded decisive.

"It's your decision mate. I'll just change my reward with Lily," he reassured James.

James smiled. "Thanks mate. Thanks for looking out for me, and you know, trying."

"That's all right," Sirius told him cheerfully, slinging an arm around James' shoulders.

Remus walked out from the bathroom, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, did I miss something?" he asked mildly.

"Yeah, our little Prongsie is growing up!" said Sirius. James smiled.

Remus shook his head as he walked towards his bed.

Sirius laughed. "Oh Moony, don't get jealous! You want a hug too?" he offered, rising from the bed, arms open as he approached Remus. Remus backed away rather quickly, and Sirius followed in hot pursuit, arms still open.

"Padfoot go away!"

Sirius leapt over Peter's bed, dislodging the sleeping boy, who started awake and tumbled out of sight.

"Common Moony! Just a hug!" Sirius called as he continued to chase Remus.

James could not help but feel highly amused.

**- - - X - - -**

Lily was walking down the stairs, and upon spotting Sirius Black on one of the couches, approached him.

"Black! Waiting for someone?" she asked. Sirius leapt to his feet, smiling.

"Good morning to you too! My, don't you look dashing?" he grinned appreciatively, noting her makeup. Lily tossed her ponytail indignantly, sweeping her fringe to one side of her face. She looked very pretty, even if Sirius did say so himself. James was going to have a hard time getting over her, especially when she was looking more amazing than ever.

"If you're looking for Potter, I think he left couple of minutes ago. But wait - how did you get in here?" she demanded, placing one hand on her hip.

Sirius winked. "Lily, I'm a Marauder, you'd be surprised at the things I can do. And I'm not here looking for Prongs. I'm waiting for you," he finished matter-of-factly, flashing her one of his charming smiles.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Me? What do you want?" she asked, arms now resolutely folded. Sirius couldn't help but note the resignation in her voice.

"Well my dear, it's about this bet of ours. I want to change my reward," he told her, resuming his seat.

This caused Lily to frown. "And what is it that you want to change it to?" she asked suspiciously.

Sirius smiled. "Well firstly - believe it or not, it was James' request to change. He apparently didn't like the idea of forcing you to go out with him." Sirius stretched his arms, and Lily watched him, eyebrow still raised.

"Really now? Well then what do you want as your reward?" she asked, Sirius smirked.

"I want you to convince Gabrielle to go out with me," he told her, and this time it was Lily's turn to smirk.

"Ugh, Black! You're getting desperate, aren't you?" Lily teased.

Sirius shrugged. "I just want a chance," he confessed. Although still suspicious, Lily couldn't fail to notice that his facial expression did show some sincere honesty.

Lily smiled. "I'll see what I can do for you,"

Sirius stood up and smiled grimly. "Well, good luck to you. But I'm hungry. I'm going to have to run to the Great Hall. Breakfast is almost over."

He turned to leave, pausing as Lily spoke.

"Hey Black, fancy a race?"

Sirius turned to face her, amused. "Awww, dear Lily-kins, I'm afraid that I'll beat you," he told her.

Lily walked towards him. "Don't underestimate me, Black," she told him darkly, walking towards the exit.

Sirius couldn't help but to laugh. "All right, then. Hey Evans! I'll even give you a five second head start!"

**- - - X - - -**

**Beta's Note****: Hey guys, this is Lexie, ****LyLMystiKeLf's beta! I hope you're all enjoying the story – she works extremely hard on this!! I just wanted to point out a small fact – do you know that only one in one-hundred of you review this story? That's absolutely terrible, really. So please, go ahead and prove me wrong: review this chapter and make LyLMystiKeLf's day!**

**- Lexie**

**P.S. Let me just clarify: this is not begging for reviews. This is a nice little note to remind you all to review because she deserves it! **


	11. Is it Really? Am I really?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

**Chapter 11: Is it Really? Am I really?**

Emma and Danielle had decided to go to the library to study for the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam set for the following day. Emma had dragged Danielle with her, as she needed someone to try the spells on, and Danielle agreed to come under the condition that they were going to the kitchens afterwards.

As they entered the library, Emma paused to scan for a table, spotting one beside the window. Making their way toward it, Danielle felt Emma stiffen. Remus Lupin sat at the next table along, and he was alone.

"Em, please don't tell me that you still haven't done anything about your thing for Remus!"

Emma didn't say anything, instead staring at Remus longingly. Danielle rolled her eyes, grabbed Emma by the elbow and dragged her towards to where Remus was sitting.

"Hey Lupin! Mind if we join you?" she asked brightly, smiling at Remus. Remus looked at both Emma and Danielle, gave them a small smile in return, and nodded.

Danielle took the seat next to Remus, while Emma sank into the only remaining chair, opposite him. Seeing the perfect opportunity to get them alone, Danielle was suddenly struck with a clever idea.

"So, Remus have you mastered that Patronus Charm yet?" Danielle asked.

Emma fought a sigh. _He has such a lovely smile_…

"Yes, I actually have; it's a tricky charm, have you mastered it?" he asked Danielle.

Danielle laughed, which caused Madam Pince to glare at her from the bookshelf near their table. Emma sniggered.

"Of course I have! I mastered it quite easily," Danielle stated, tossing her head proudly.

Remus glanced at Emma, who appeared to reading, although her eyes stayed focus on only one part of the page.

"What about you, Emma? How are you dealing with the charm?"

Emma looked up, blushing. "Oh, I'm quite horrible, actually. I can only manage to get some grey mist out, and that's it. Everything else I got covered…" she admitted shyly.

Danielle grinned. _Perfect._

"Hey I got an idea! Why don't you help her, Remus?" she suggested winningly. "After all, teaching is the best form of honing your skill!" She gave him a cheery pat on his back.

Remus shrugged, looking at Emma questioningly. "So how about it Emma?" he asked.

Once again, Emma slightly blushed and nodded.

Danielle beamed triumphantly. _Time for me to go!_

"Well, love to stay here and chat, but I'm hungry and I have a feeling my fellow twin is in the kitchens so you kids enjoy your study session," she flashed them a smile and left the library.

Now it was only Emma and Remus. Her far-away-crush.

X

Lily was sitting alone in the Heads Tower, also trying to do some Defense Against the Dark Arts studying. Yawning, her eyes traveled up from her book as she glanced wistfully out the window. The sun was still out, and the sky was an enticing combination of light orange, a little bit of red, and blue. Lily loved it when the sky was like this. Sunlight filtered through the window, and Lily found herself staring at the sun. Lily could make out the yellow orb; she could also see some purple and red dots as she directed her vision from the yellow orb to the orange sky.

Lily felt rather lonely. She had one whole tower for herself, like usual: James wasn't around a lot. Lily suspected it was because he was avoiding her. Lily didn't care much, but occasionally, she felt it would be nice to have some company every now and then.

Lily knew that she could always go to the Gryffindor Common Room and see her friends, but she didn't want to intrude. She knew that each of her individual friends was dealing with their own stuff. Being this the final year, Lily was sure that the twins were going to try to break every single rule they could think of. Lily knew she would be quite welcome with Alexis and Emma, but it didn't feel right. In fact, the one person whose company Lily felt like at that point in time was also the one person who would make her feel completely welcome: Severus. But ever since the end of their 5th year their friendship hadn't been the same. She couldn't help but feel that Severus had chosen the Dark Arts over their friendship, and Lily had had a hard time getting past that blow. Although they were civil to each other, she wanted her old best friend back; she wanted things the way it used to be…

She hated to be alone simply because this was her final year, and shouldn't it be a unforgettable year? But things felt different. Was it because it was meant for it to be like this? Or was it she that made things like this? She knew that sitting here and complaining about this wasn't going to make things better. She had to go do something about it…

She returned her vision to the sun. Lily did not squint as the bright sunrays met her eyes, and instead of withdrawing her gaze she welcomed the sunrays. Lily would just have to embrace her loneliness, even though she felt the urge to go seek her friends, and even join the twins for some mischief, or join Remus in some deep talk about a random Muggle book they had read. Or even go and see Sirius, and tell him that his laugh resembled a bark. But there was one thing she knew she had to do, and that was to make amends with Snape. After all, if it weren't for him, she wouldn't had been so anxious about the Wizarding world.

Lily was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't even hear James Potter call her name. Lily snapped out of it and looked at him. She had to blink couple of times, as she couldn't really see his face: all she could see were colorful little sunspots that lingered from the sun. James looked at her with curiosity.

"Are you ok, Evans?" he asked as Lily looked at him.

Lily smiled. "Yeah, uh just having a staring contest with the sun," she told him as he grinned.

"Who won?" he asked, unable to keep from being distracted by the way her wonderful, _enchanting_ eyes looked when the sunrays highlighted her yes. He shook his head and looked away.

"It was a tie, we got interrupted." She told him as she closed her DADA book.

James smiled. "Sorry about that. But I just got an idea for the Ball. It hit me when I saw the Prefects list," James informed Lily as he sat on the chair but moved it a little further from Lily's chair. Lily noticed this and raised her eyebrow.

He took out the list and put it on the table.

"The Prefects make the rounds with someone of their own house. If we want to motivate the other students to get them in the spirit, we should mix the Prefects pairs. You know like Ravenclaw/Gryffindor, Hufflepuff/Slytherin, you know introducing some inner house unity," he said this while looking at Lily to see whether she like the idea. To his relieve, she smiled.

"That's actually a good idea, Potter," she told him as she got the list and scanned through it. James smiled. Just then the door of the room 'Common Doors' opened and in came Alexis smiling broadly.

"Look outside! It's amazing!"

X

Alexis, Danielle, and Gabrielle entered the girls dormitory, smiling broadly, to find Emma laying on her bed reading a book. Emma looked up at her three friends and gave them a nervous mile. Then - unexpectedly- all three girls jumped at Emma.

"Woah, you guys are extremely heavy," choked out Emma as they landed on top of her, laughing.

"EMMA! WE SAW YOU WITH LUPI- I MEAN REMUS!" Gabrielle exclaimed from between Emma and Alexis.

Danielle, lounging on the very top of them all, threw back her head and laughed as Emma squirmed uncomfortably, her face no longer visible beneath the pile of limbs.

"Can you girls please get off me? Gabrielle your hipbone is hurting me! I love you guys but I can't breathe!"

The girls untangled themselves, choosing instead to make themselves comfy around her as Emma sat up. Three pairs of eyes looked her expectantly.

Emma smiled at her friends. She knew what they were up to.

"You guys were spying on us, weren't you?" she asked, eyes wide.

"No!" they responded as one, eyes huge as they tried to sound innocent.

Not fooled for a second, Emma glared.

"OK, fine we did. But it's not our fault! We were looking at the window we just happened to see you guys," explained Alexis.

Emma smiled. "It was a very nice afternoon," she admitted.

"You're welcome," said Danielle out of nowhere.

"What do you mean with that?" asked Emma, looking at Danielle questioningly.

Danielle grinned at Emma, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Patterson, it was _I _who left you with Lupin because if it were up to you, you would probably have sat on the opposite side of the room and admired him from afar," said Danielle, quite frankly.

Emma blushed, but met Danielle with a determined gaze.

"I do thank you, Dani, but I could've done it on my own," she said quietly.

The twins looked at her. "Patterson, you're just too shy and you know that you weren't going to do anything about it. You could just content yourself with simply admiring him by far," explained Gabrielle.

Emma blushed.

"You guys, Emma is a Gryffindor, and we all know she's as brave as any of us," Alexis defended as she glared at the twins.

"We're saying that she should act like a Gryffindor! It's time for Emma to come out of her shell," defended Danielle, as she stood up and looked at Emma with an abnormal fiery glint in her eye.

Emma looked at Alexis, and smiled as in to tell her that she knew what to do. She wasn't feeling angry, she was just getting a wake-up call from reality. She looked at the twins.

Emma met Alexis' eyes and nodded. Perhaps her friends had a point?

"You guys are right. And I'll proof it to you. I can handle my own situation."

"Don't prove it to us. Prove it to yourself."

X

"How about Kelly Loren and Tristan?"

"No, they're both Gryffindors"

"Uh…. right…ehh…."

"How about Remus and Adriana Long?"

"You mean the not very bright Slytherin? Ok sure, maybe Moony can teach her something,"

"Ok, Kristian Delhi and…how about…Aurora Cyrus?"

"Yeah, that'll work. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

James was sitting on the table looking at the prefects list, while Lily walked around the room brainstorming different combinations of prefects. They had finished about half of the list, but things were proving difficult as they had decided to keep the prefects patrolling with someone of the same age and skill.

"Ok, Severus Snape with….lets see….Chelsea Hanh."

"Navarro with….No that won't work. Ok how about Navarro with Samantha Harris."

"Hey! Zac doesn't have a partner."

"He'll go with Serene McMillan."

And both Head students discussed and planned out new Prefect partners. James was checking each name out. He noticed that Anthony Hopkins still didn't have a partner.

"Hey! Let's put Anthony and Alexis together!" James suggested eagerly.

Lily grinned, shaking her head in amusement.

"Won't that make things awkward between them? I mean Hopkins has never done anything about his notorious crush with Alexis," Lily murmured thoughtfully.

James didn't let himself be phased by the way Lily was looking at him. He blinked and looked away, and instead he busied himself by looking at the parchment he was holding.

"I know, but they can talk about whatever they have to talk about in patrol time. Hopkins is a good guy – not to mention a great captain and chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team," James shrugged easily. "Wouldn't it be better for them to face each other?"

"Well, I've known Alexis since first year, and I think she might have gotten over Anthony Hopkins'…. well… _crush_," said Lily as she stared at the fire.

James watched Lily, trying to ignore the fact that she was looking absolutely fantastic. Her face was free of makeup, and her hair was framing her face rather gorgeously – and best of all, it was all natural. He was struggling to resist kissing her. He shook these thoughts from his head.

"I'm her cousin," he said rather frankly. "I've known her our whole lives, and I know Anthony a little better than you, I think. Trust me, I don't think either one of them are over one another," James told her with conviction.

Lily shrugged, "Well, I guess that can work, if they really must be paired together, but if she gets all upset, I'm blaming you, Potter." She threw him a pillow at him.

James caught the pillow easily and threw it back to her. Lily caught it crisply.

"Nice throw, Potter," she said, smirking.

James smiled. "Well I am a chaser. Nice catch though, Evans. You should try out for Keeper," he suggested, gathering his stuff.

"I don't think Black would like the idea of me taking his spot. He will probably eat me, he would eat anything now that I think about it," laughed Lily as she lay back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

James looked at her, trying hard not to stare: she was so peaceful at the moment.

"So Lily, how's the bet going between you and Sirius?" he asked quietly as he walked towards the couch, leaving his stuff at the table.

Lily rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows.

"How do you know about our bet?" she asked, suspiciously.

James raised his eyebrow. "Sirius is my best friend. There isn't anything about Sirius that I don't know," he informed Lily.

Lily smiled. "That's what I thought. I'm winning, anyway," she told him matter-of-factly.

James raised his eyebrow. "How many guys have you blown of?"

"Two. Thompson, and Fields."

James eyes widened. "Thompson and Fields are known for being violent and lady's men," he informed Lily.

Lily raised her head and looked at him once again. "I'm aware of that. And I already knew they were quite the lady's men," Lily told James.

She studied James' expression. He did look concerned. Lily then remembered something.

"Hey, Potter - why did you tell Black to withdraw his original request?"

James wasn't expecting this. He looked at her in surprise, but she gave him an honest smile.

"I didn't want to force you to go out with me," James said quietly, meeting those wide, emerald eyes.

"But that's out of character even for you, Potter. Normally you would have jumped at any opportunity to date me."

Lily stood, moving to the lounge opposite him as James laughed. Lily was right, and if he were still the same boy he'd been last year, he would've rubbed it in Lily's face. He grinned.

"You're right - but I'm growing up, believe it or not. I can't and won't force you to go out with me."

He stood suddenly, crossed to her, picked up her hand, and kissed it.

"Good Night, Evans."

X

_Dear Miss. Cyrus,_

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_Meet me at the highest Tower_

_When the sky turns Midnight Blue._

_K.H.R_

_p.s- I fell asleep as I remembered your Peridot colored eyes._

Danielle read this over and over as she smiled every time she would read his initials. Her roommates have been trying to catch a peek at the mysterious letter, from the mysterious correspondent, since it's arrival.

"Come on Danielle! I want to read it!" exclaimed Emma. She tried grabbing it from her, but since Danielle was taller than her, she didn't succeed. Emma glared at her, and kicked her at her shin.

Danielle started jumping on one toe, as she held her injured leg. "Oh, very mature, Patterson!"

Emma turned around and stuck out her tongue at her.

As Danielle continued to re-read the letter for the millionth time, her fellow mates were trying to get ready for classes, and also catch Danielle of guard, and read the letter. After all, these were very _curious_ girls.

Gabrielle -who didn't try as hard as the other two girls to grab the letter- was now watching her sister closely. Then out of nowhere, she tackled her sister to the floor, and was now laying on the dormitory floor staring at one another. Danielle obviously avoiding her gaze, she pushed her sister off. They were both standing and staring at one another. The two other girls were too busy preparing their book bags to notice what had just happened with the twins.

Gabrielle eyes widened as comprehension dawned on her.

"I know that guy!" Gabrielle said excitedly, as she turned away from her sister and looked at the other girls who had lost interest in Danielle's mystery lover and now were looking for their books. "I've seen him with 'Rora!"

Emma and Alexis looked at Gabrielle with interest.

"Really? You know his name?" asked Alexis as she withdrew her Defense Against the Dark Arts book from underneath her pillow.

Danielle smirked. She knew her sister did know Kyle by sight, but she didn't know the boy she's seen with their younger sibling was the one responsible for the letter.

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"I'm going to go and ask Ms. Smarty Pants." She said as she scratched her head.

"Is he in our year?" Emma asked as she checked her reflection on the mirror.

Danielle was really enjoying watching her sister struggle, as she sat comfortably on her bed, clutching her letter.

Gabrielle was staring at the room door. She suddenly smiled.

"He's a 7th year! I think I sat next to him during our Transfiguration O.W.L." she announced proudly, grinning broadly.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"That was Dave McKinnon, you dolt!"

X

After D.A.D.A. Emma walked towards History of Magic. She was the only one of her friends to take that class. She actually liked that class, although a lot of people considered that class to be one of the most boringest class on the curriculum. She enjoyed it enormously. Remus Lupin also was in that class as well, and she considered that as a plus. And some eye candy during class, doesn't hurt, rite? As she bid her friends farewell, she turned the corner to find herself walking behind the guy she had just been thinking about. She then remembered about the little quarrel she had with Danielle, the night before. She took some deep breaths and murmured:

'Courage. Come on you can do this, Emma!'

She felt all this adrenaline rush and she had caught up with him. She stood in front of him, blocking his way. Remus gave her a quizzical look. She placed her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers.

Little did Emma know that Sirius Black had attempted the same thing with Gabrielle in the 6th floor. But it resulted with him on the floor moaning in pain, covering his groin.

X

**Author's Note: Well, I know this chapter is shorter than the previous ones, only 9 pages. But this little chapter stirred a little quarrel between Author and Beta, and it just resulted that Beta needed more sleep, while the Author really had to re-read her chapter. LoL, its all good now. I won't say when I'll update again I start school this week, and my Beta already started school, and the fact we are both from different countries, doesn't help eighter. But no worry! I'll try my bestest to update within the following 2 weeks?… Please Review!! It makes my day!!!!**

LyLMystiKeLf


	12. A Love Story

_Chapter 12- A Love Story_-

Emma pulled back from the kiss, biting her lips as she withdrew her arms from his neck. Remus' eyes were still closed, and a small smile played across his lips. He seemed relaxed and un-phased – something that could only be good, Emma thought hopefully.

He didn't open his eyes. Emma watched him nervously. _Was that normal?_ She didn't think so. _Did he not want to look at her? Was it such a terrible kiss?_ Emma was starting to loose her nerve.

"Remus?" she spoke to him, voice soft.

Remus opened his eyes and blinked. Pale blue eyes met bright blue, full of reassuring warmth. As Emma blushed, his gaze turned to a quizzical one.

"Why?" he asked, as he gently traced Emma's cheek with his finger.

The question, thankfully, did not come as a surprise.

"Because you're an amazing person. Kind, loving, and brave," she explained, meeting his eyes determinedly. "I've been wanting to do it for ages."

Remus smiled, glancing down to check his wristwatch. His eyes widened: class was about to start and they were most certainly late.

Something unspoken passed between them, and Remus grabbed Emma's hand. Together they raced off down the corridor. As luck would have it, the door was still open. They slipped inside quietly, hoping the Professor wouldn't notice, without realizing their hands were still grasped tight.

-.-X-.-

James and Sirius were walking across the grounds. Lunch yet had not started, and Sirius and James had a free period right after Defense Against The Dark Arts. Moony was in History of Magic, while Wormtail had Remedial Potions.

James and Sirius were in deep discussion over the incident that had occurred right after their last class, on the 6th floor. When Sirius had attempted to serenade Gabrielle on her way to her Arithmacy, she had, kicked him in the babymaker

"Mate, honestly… I don't think I'll be able to reproduce." Sirius was saying as he squirmed.

James chuckled. Gabrielle had reacted just the way he knew she would. But James knew that despite appearances, Sirius wasn't _really _complaining. They made their way towards their favorite tree, the sweeping beech near the lake. James threw himself down onto the grass with a grateful sigh, while Sirius sat beside him, staring at the distant Quidditch Pitch.

James didn't try convincing Sirius to get the whole Gabrielle idea out of his head, unwilling to be hypocritical. After all, he had obsessed after Lily Evans for over 3 years. If there was one thing James could understand, it was unrequited love. He sympathized with his mate, and his determination to convince Gabrielle to give him a chance. James watched the autumn sky through the branches of the beech tree. The leaves were turning yellow, red, and a faded green. Sirius was doing exactly what James himself had done before him – and James knew quite well that he had gone about wooing Lily the wrong way. And to fix the mess he made of himself, he, James, thought it was necessary for him to get over the only girl he thought he would ever feel such a deep attraction to. But there was a question that lingered.

"Padfoot, why Gabrielle? Why not Danielle? And she's much more nicer than Gabby," he asked his mate, still looking at the autumn sky.

Sirius grinned, reclining back comfortably to rest his head on the tree bark, black hair falling elegantly across his eyes.

"Gabby and Danielle are alike in many ways as much as they're different. Danni is very fun and really laid-back, but she does tend to keep things to herself. Gabby - _Gabby _is very passionate in everything she does. Even in the way she dislikes me is amazing," Sirius murmured, staring up at the castle wistfully.

James smiled ruefully. " Well mate, that sounds rather familiar - just like the way I felt towards Evans."

Sirius turned to face James. "You know, it can still work out between you two."

James smiled and shook his head. "No, it's better this way. I don't think I can take another rejection, Padfoot."

Sirius looked at this friend, and James could not help but feel he was under close scrutiny. Rarely did he see Sirius look so serious.

"But do you guys get along or what?" he persisted.

Though James did not withdraw his gaze from the sky and the tree branches, he suddenly smiled.

"Well we can actually have a conversation without her having the need to tell me off."

Sirius smirked. "That's an improvement right there!"

James smiled; suddenly both boys heard a familiar voice.

"Jay! Sirius!"

Both boys looked toward the castle entrance and they saw Alexis, accompanied by Lily, making their way towards them. .

As the girls approached them, James could not help but stare at Lily, who was radiant beside her friend. She stood out mostly because her auburn hair, held up in a messy ponytail, made her look extremely magnificent Her lovely almond eyes sparkled alluringly, their color, as always, magnificent. The sight of her was breath taking.

James shook those thoughts from his head and he smiled as both of the girls joined them.

"Hello there, Potter, Black," greeted Lily as she smiled at both boys.

Sirius raised her eyebrow, "Hello there m' ladies."

"Well Sirius, what's this I heard about you getting kicked in the privates?" asked Alexis, who was struggling not to laugh.

"Oh! People are talking about it already? I didn't think anyone saw," said Sirius calmly as he swept his hair out of his eyes, although seconds later it had gracefully slipped back into them.

"This is Hogwarts were talking about," said Lily, rolling her eyes as she looked up at the sky.

"Padfoot here tried kissing dear old Gabby," James explained as he patted Sirius on the back.

Alexis couldn't keep it in any more, and she burst out laughing.

Sirius looked annoyed.

"It's not funny, Lex it was rather painful," he informed her, glaring.

"You should've seen it coming, Black. Gabrielle can't stand to be anywhere near you." Lily told him, flashing him a smile as he shifted his glare from Alexis to Lily.

"Evans has a point - it's lucky she didn't jinx you all the way to oblivion," James reasoned as he grinned at his mate.

"Gee! Thanks for the support mate," Sirius said sarcastically, as he smacked James lightly across the back of the head.

James rubbed the spot, which had the effect of ruffling his hair even more; he glanced up at Lily and saw her glance at him, her face expression unreadable.

"You need to give her some space. Give her time," Lily advised Sirius.

"Wait! When is the Prefect meeting again?" Alexis asked, suddenly.

James and Lily looked at each other.

"It's tomorrow at eight," they both responded in unison.

James glanced at Lily, mouth twisted into a wry yet charming grin. Lily raised her eyebrow and shook her head, but James could not miss the reluctant little smile that formed on her lips, almost against her will.

"Oh, right. What are we discussing again? Decorations, right?" Alexis asked both Heads.

They both nodded.

"And we have a little surprise for the Prefects," James told Alexis.

Alexis' eyes widened.

"Really? What is it?" she asked eagerly, looking between Lily and James.

"Nope, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow night."

Both Head students smirked as Alexis pouted.

"It's lunchtime!" Sirius announced, unexpectedly. Sirius will always know when it was time for a meal.

He got up and looked at James.

"Want to race, Prongs?" he asked James as he too got to his feet.

"You're on!" James replied.

Both of them took of. Alexis and Lily followed them at a gentler pace, torn between amusement and mockery. As James and Sirius reached the staircase, Sirius tripped, sprawling across the stone steps. James didn't notice what had happened and continued running to the Great Hall. Both girls laughed, and as they were going up the stairs they padded Sirius in the head.

Sirius glared at this so-called 'mates'.

"Oh, yeah, right, sure. Leave the good-looking one behind! How nice of you!" Sirius shouted after their retreating backs.

-.-X-.-

Lunch had started and everyone was entering the Great Hall. James ran in and took a seat in his usual spot, looking around to look for Sirius; he was supposed to be behind him, after all. Just then Lily and Alexis entered the Great Hall, laughing.

James looked at them questioningly.

"Where's Padfoot?" he asked as the girls took a seat opposite him. For some odd reason this question just made the girls laugh harder.

James was confused. "Did I miss something?"

"He tripped on the stairs," Lily told him as she grabbed a green apple.

James raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Just then Sirius entered the Great Hall with a

"I won," declared James as he selected an orange.

"You don't say, Jamie boy?" he replied as he stacked his plate with everything within his reach.

"Oh yeah Black, that's really attractive," commented Lily as Sirius began to unceremoniously stuff his mouth with food.

Just then Danielle and Gabrielle arrived.

As the girls sat next to Lily, they both opened their bags and took out their Transfiguration textbooks at the same time.

"Hih Gabeeh," said Sirius as he chewed his food.

Gabrielle looked at him, and threw him a cookie. Sirius caught it, kissed it, and shoved it to his mouth.

"Ew Black! Close your mouth, you pig!" Gabrielle said with a disgusted tone in her voice

Sirius managed to swallow the heavy amounts of food he had in his mouth. James and Alexis started laughing as they saw Sirius pout.

Lily narrowed her eyes. These people got weirder and weirder. She shook her head, and started eating a piece of toast.

"Oh god Black, and to think you tried kissing me with those filthy lips and mouth of yours, yuck!" said Gabrielle as she threw him a napkin, shuddering.

Sirius smirked he caught the napkin and cleaned his mouth with it.

"I wanted to eat you all up with kisses!" Sirius teased. Danielle threw him an orange; it hit him in the forehead.

"Who kissed who?" the girls looked up to see that Emma had arrived with Remus.

Emma looked very happy, and smiley, and Remus didn't look much different. This wasn't especially unusual as Emma, although quiet, was a happy munchkin.

"Sirius kissed Gabrielle after Defense class," explained Alexis as Emma sat next to her.

Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at Sirius.

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad, you're still alive," said Emma as she got some grapes.

Sirius made a face. "She kicked me in the groin, Emma. I don't think I'll be able to reproduce."

Emma smiled. "Well at least you're still alive," Emma reasoned. She looked at the twins; they were reading their Transfiguration book.

"Hey Evans, we have patrol today: 11 to 1," informed James as he drank some of his pumpkin juice.

"Great, if I fall asleep, don't wake me up," Lily told him, but she gave him a small smile.

James had been acting decently to her, almost going out of his way _not_ to annoy her, so she decided to treat him with the same decency he has treated her with.

James laughed. He turned to Remus but he noticed that he was having a staring contest with Emma. James cleared his throat. Remus looked around at him and Emma blushed.

"You were saying?" asked Remus, as he too blushed slightly.

James raised his eyebrow. "I was going to tell you that you have patrol from 9 to 11."

"We have patrol today?" asked Alexis as she grabbed her bag.

James looked at her.

"You and Remus patrol on Thursdays."

"Oh."

Remus and Emma smiled at each other. James turned to see that Lily had also seen the new sudden behavior between Remus and Emma.

Lily looked at James; She raised her eyebrow and glanced at Remus and Emma. James looked at Lily and shrugged, he smiled.

"Transfiguration quiz today!" announced Alexis as she got up and looked at her friends.

Lily groaned. Lily struggled in Transfiguration, and she hated it.

James and Lily had stood up. The others followed their suit.

"Transfiguration is an easy subject," James said as he grabbed his bag.

"Easy for you, Jay," Alexis told him as they all were exiting the Great Hall.

Alexis walked in between James and Lily.

"James your wand is handy when it comes to Transfiguration, Ollivander said so," reminded Alexis as they turned the corner.

James smiled. "You wand is handy for Defense, Lex," James reminded her.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"The wand does half the work, you also have to study the subject," explained Lily.

James smiled. "Touché."

Lily smiled. She was about to speak when Gabrielle and Sirius ran past them.

The other six Gryffindors walked into the Transfiguration classroom to find Gabrielle and Sirius on the floor, surrounded by fallen tables. It seemed that Gabrielle that had tackled Sirius to the floor.

Gabrielle got up, grabbed the textbook Sirius had stolen from her and started hitting him with it.

-.-X-.-

James was in the Heads common room, resting his eyes for a little bit. He had had a very stressful week; teachers were killing them with weekly quizzes, tests and demonstrations. It was like fifth year all over again.

James opened his eyes and looked at his watch: 10:53pm. He opened his eyes wide and sat up, rubbing them tiredly. He stood up and stretched. Knowing he'd need to check whether Lily had fallen asleep, he sighed and started up the stair, soon arriving at the third floor.

He walked to Lily's door and knocked.

No answer. He knocked again, once again receiving no response. Suspecting that she had fallen asleep, he opened the door carefully and entered the room to find his suspicion was true: Lily had fallen asleep on her bed. Her textbook for Care of Magical Creatures was lying on her stomach. James couldn't help but smile. She looked really peaceful; her hair was hiding half of her face, and James could hear her shallow breathing. He didn't want to wake her; he knew that she had also a very tough week. He hesitated but knew better than to risk her anger if he didn't try to wake her.

"Evans," he whispered as he shook her shoulder slightly.

Lily stirred, but did not wake.

James smiled.

"Miss Evans, it's patrolling time," he announced, shaking her slightly once more.

Lily opened her eyes, and then closed them again. James chuckled.

"What time is it?" asked Lily, eyes still closed.

James checked his watch: "10:59."

Lily abruptly sat up, textbook sliding onto the bed as she stood. She looked at James, eyes wide.

"We're late," she murmured, flustered.

James couldn't help but smile as she scrambled around her bed putting her books back; she then pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She then turned to James.

"Come on! We're late!" she ushered him out of her room.

They walked quickly down the stairs, though the common room, and out of the Heads Tower.

"It's been a killer week," James said as he stretched.

Lily nodded. "It's fifth year all over again."

James nodded too, looking sideways at Lily. "Fancy some coffee, Miss Evans?"

Lily yawned as she nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

James gave her a big smile, and then offered his arm. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Off to the kitchens we go!" announced James as his smiled widened when Lily took his arm.

James led Lily to the sixth floor, and they reached a statue of a wizard with a fishing rod. James took out his wand, tapped the statue and whispered '_dementa_'. Lily looked at James, eyes questioning as the statue creaked open to reveal a staircase. James beckoned Lily to follow him. They both entered the staircase, and the statue closed.

"Potter, where are we?" she asked, still holding onto his arm.

James gave her a serious look.

"Evans, you have to trust me, I know what I'm doing." James told her, gaze fixed steadily on her green eyes as he smiled.

Lily looked up at James, biting her lip as she regarded him suspiciously, then nodded.

"Ok Potter, I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

James led her down the staircase; it took them five minutes to reach the bottom. James opened a door and Lily saw that they had arrived to the first floor.

"Wow, how did you know about that statue?" asked Lily as she looked around the hallway.

"Marauder secret," he responded as he led her down to the Entrance hall, past the doors to the Great Hall, and arrived at a side door. James opened it and they made their way down the little corridor, stopping at a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"I'm guessing you've never been to the kitchens?" asked James questioningly

"No, but I know where it was located, but I've never been there." She admitted as she looked at the painting.

"Go ahead, tickle the pear," James instructed her.

Lily let go of his arm and approached the painting. She reached up and as she tickled the pear, it moved and the painting creaked opened to reveal a door.

James joined her and opened the door. Lily's eyes widened when she saw the kitchen. There was over of a dozen of house elves running around preparing meals and cleaning the kitchen. They were all wearing a little mantle covering their bodies with the Hogwarts crest on it.

When they noticed that they had visitors, the house elves pulled Lily and James in.

"Mister Potter! Nice to see you again sir! I see you brought a friend! How may Minnie help you sirs?" asked the house elf named Minnie. She had bat like ears and a tomato shaped nose with warm brown eyes.

James smiled. "Minnie, can you please get us some coffees?" Minnie ran off to fetch what James had requested.

"I'm guessing you've been here more than once," asked Lily as she looked around the kitchens.

James smiled. "Well with Sirius always getting hungry at random times, it was kind of necessary – so yes, I've been here more than once."

Lily watched the elves with curiously.

Just then Minnie came in with the two coffee cups, and handed one to James. Then she walked over to Lily and handed her the other steaming mug of coffee.

"Minnie, this is Lily Evans, she's the Head Girl."

Lily smiled at the elf, but Minnie eyes widened.

"You are Miss Evans? Mr. Potter talks about you all the time. Mr. Potter is right, you are very beautiful," said Minnie as she looked up at Lily, expression earnest.

Lily felt her cheeks blush. She looked at James questioningly. James coughed but Lily noticed that his ears were turning red.

"Uh right. Here Minnie, thanks." Said James as he gave Minnie some chocolate frogs.

"Thank you mister! Come back soon!"

James smiled at her and turned to walk away. Lily followed him as she waved goodbye to the house elves. They exited through the painting.

"So you seem quite fond of Minnie," Lily commented as she took a sip of her coffee.

James took a sip of his own coffee, and smiled.

"Minnie is a very sweet house elf," James answered.

Together, the students walked towards the dungeons.

"So, you told Minnie about me, Potter? Lily asked, bluntly.

James blushed. "Well in the past, yeah," he admitted as he drank some coffee.

Lily nodded. She wasn't sure how she felt about this piece of information, but there was time to consider it later.

"So you saw what was going on with Remus and Emma?" Lily asked as she checked a broomstick cupboard.

James smirked. "Yeah I saw it. What do you think happened?" he replied as they turned around back up the corridor, away from the dungeons.

Lily looked thoughtful. "I think Emma finally did something about her notorious crush."

James smiled. "Yeah it looks like that."

Then, out of nowhere, Lily began to giggle as they climbed the stairs. James looked at her, questioningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry is just that back at home there was this boy that reminded me alot of Black. ALways thought he could get who ever he wanted."

"Did he ever try getting with you?"

"No, my family didn't let get nowhere near him."

"Thats good."

"How about your family? Are they pureblood crazed?" Lily looked closely at James.

His face was relaxed, and he smiled easily.

"My mum and dad are purebloods. The Potter line is almost as old as the Blacks. But my parents are really nice and kind. My mom is an amazing cook, I must say. And my dad is very patient and has a sense of humor. They are not that into blood Status. They adopted Sirius as their second son," James finished as he looked at Lily, who has a small smile on her face.

"Don't think I'm bragging – I just know I'm lucky. My parents are pretty normal, but mostly purebloods are a bit off their rocker," James confessed. Lily nodded.

"All the in-breeding, you know."

They both turned a corner and found a lost first year.

James walked towards the first year and smiled.

"Where are you heading to?"

The little boy's eyes widened.

"Hufflepuff common room. I was coming from a study session with McGonagall," the boy informed them. James smiled.

"I'll walk you to your dorm, come on." James turned to Lily.

"You could keep patrolling. I'll take care of this."

Lily nodded and smiled to the boy. They both walked away.

Lily walked in silence as she heard James footsteps echo through the hall. She looked at a nearby painting and couldn't help but feel some sort of weight being lifted off her chest. _Why did she feel this?_ She wasn't sure. _Why was she at the moment wishing James wouldn't had gone and walked that first year back to his common room, even though it was a kind gesture from his part?_

She shook her head. _What was going on with her? Since when had she been such a softie towards James?_ _And why was she even calling him James?_ Lily bit her lower lip in thought.

She knew that James had grown up, and she knew that she did actually enjoy his company. But this was all new to her. Being nice to James was something she had never done before. And now that he'd matured and stopped harassing her by asking her out six times an hour, she actually thought he was a pretty good guy. That's all she could think of him as: a pretty nice guy.

_Or was it?_

She was feeling really confused at the moment. She stopped walking and looked over the rail. The castle moved beneath her, stairs shifting, portraits talking in quiet whispers. Below her, she saw his messy black hair as he climbed the stairs. Lily couldn't help but smile. Seriously, what was going on with her? Why was she smiling as she caught sight of his so annoying messy black hair? Why was it that she felt an urge sensation to touch it…?

_Wait, what?_

_Lily, what is wrong with you, girl?_

She shook her head.

"Evans!" James had returned.

Lily looked up at him, and grinned. "Took you long enough, Potter,"

James smirked as he stood next to her, and started walking.

James looked at her and spoke:

"So what were we talking about?" he asked

"We were talking about pureblood families," she reminded him as she glanced at him

"Oh, right."

Lily nodded

"Ok, how about your parents? You have a sister, right?" asked James as he looked at Lily, who smiled at the mention of her parents.

"Yes I do have a sister, but we don't really talk that much anymore. She became rather bitter when I came here and she didn't. But my parents are really nice. My mom is like my best friend. And my father is such a role model. I love them both."

James smiled. "That's nice."

They continued to walk in silence, climbing yet another stair. Lily, who wasn't paying much attention to the staircase, suddenly misstepped and fell backwards. Luckily James was behind her, and managed to catch her before she hit the stone steps.

James and Lily's faces were inches away from one another. Lily gazed at his hazel eyes; they were so warm and so _pretty_. They reminded her of melted chocolate. She felt her cheeks burn pink as she continued to gaze into his eyes, entranced. James' face was coming closer…

"You're getting quite clumsy, Evans," whispered James.

Lily smirked. James helped her get up, and together they finished going up the staircase.

"Thanks, Potter. I don't know how I have gotten so clumsy. I'm getting like Danielle."

James chuckled.

"Yeah well, I know you're not naturally clumsy, unlike Danielle - she's a hazard to herself," James murmured as he watched Lily turn pink again, ignoring what had happened between them couple of minutes ago.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes; Lily stole glances at James. She still didn't know what was going on with her. She found herself biting her lip so much that her lip began to bleed. She started sucking her own blood. But as she was sucking her own lip, her wound grew deeper hence more blood. James must've noticed that Lily's face had turned red.

"What's wrong Evans?" he asked as they both stopped walking, and he looked at her.

Lily was already touching her lip as to see how much blood was coming out. James saw the blood, and it was a lot. James took out his wand and pointed it at Lily's bleeding lip. The bleeding had stopped, but her lip was still somewhat swollen. Lily looked up at James.

"Thanks again, Potter." She said as she looked at her lip

James smiled broadly. "Just put some ice on it, it should help."

Lily nodded.

"Don't bite your lip too much, Evans." He told her as they both started walking.

Lily smiled. "I can't help it. It's a habit," Lily said as they walked side by side.

"Really? And what were you thinking about that you wounded your lip so much that you caused it to bleed?" asked James, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm always thinking about something," admitted Lily, peering through an open classroom door. James closed the door when they saw that no one was in the room.

"That's the thing, Evans. Don't think too much," James teased.

Its like a nervous twitch I have," Lily shook her hair out of it's messy bun, red locks flowing and curling around her shoulders.

James struggled not to stare. Lily wore her hair out so rarely, and she appeared, if possible, even more gorgeous. Determinedly, James forced himself to look ahead of him.

"I ruffle my hair when I get nervous, sometimes," he admitted, as he looked at a painting of a fat man holding a lady by her feet.

It was Lily's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Really? I thought it was because you thought it made you look cool," Lily murmured in surprise.

She started playing with her injured lip. James wanted to kiss her and help her heal that wounded lip of hers. He shook his head; he had to knock it off.

"No, well like you said, it's like a twitch of some sort."

Lily smiled.

"Well it's good to know that you do it because you're thinking, and not because it makes you look more cool," said Lily as she was pouting and tracing the cut she had made on her lip.

James saw this and started laughing.

"Don't do that. You might get it infected." He said as he raised his eyebrow.

Lily wrinkled her nose.

"My hands are clean." She announced as she checked her hands. Then showed it to James.

James rolled his eyes.

Lily then suddenly yawned.

"That coffee didn't help. What time is it anyways?" asked Lily as she stretched.

James smiled. He looked at his wristwatch.

"It's 12:34." Informed James.

Lily smiled.

"Yay! Just twenty-four more minutes!!" said Lily as she started skipping.

James shook his head. Lily was losing it. She needs to sleep.

They walked up to the fourth floor, and then to the fifth and sixth floors.

Lily was skipping and looked very joyful, every now and then she would stop and yawn.

James watched her fondly. Sleep-deprived Lily was quite a sight, and he couldn't help but fall even further for her. James suppressed the sudden urge to kiss her, knowing that it wasn't wise. Especially when he was supposed to be getting _over_ her. He smiled as Lily stopped to say hello to a portrait, marveling at this rare privilege. He hadn't seen her like this before, with her inner child out to play. Lily Evans – cool, calm and sensible, the brightest witch in their year – was spinning on the spot, laughing as if no one could hear her.

James looked at his wristwatch. It read: 12:57.

"Miss. Evans!! You dancing prat Patrolling time is over!" he said as he walked towards her.

Lily turned to face him, and scowled.

"I'm not a prat." She said as she stuck out her tongue.

James chuckled.

"Real mature, Miss Evans," said James as he led Lily to the 7th floor; she waved good-bye to every single picture they would pass by.

They arrived at the stone of the mermaid. Lily scowled at her.

"I don't like her. She makes me feel ugly," Lily muttered as she stuck out her tongue at the mermaid.

James chuckled.

"You're too pretty. She should be jealous of you," James told her as he gave the password and the mermaid let them in.

"You're just saying th- th- that," Lily replied, yawning as her eyes watered.

She walked into the common room, and looked at the picture of the four founders.

"Good night very-nice-people," she said as she waved. Godric, Rowena, and Helga chuckled as Salazar shook his head.

James walked towards Lily and turned to give an apologetic smile to the portrait.

He led Lily up to the staircase, walking behind her incase she tripped or lost her balance. They arrived at the third floor, and Lily turned to face James, a big sleepy smile on her face.

"Thank You!!"

James smiled. "It's no problem, just go get some rest. We have a rough day tomorrow."

Lily nodded, and suddenly, impulsively, she hugged James.

James was a bit taken aback by her embrace, but he hugged her back, a bit awkwardly, he patting her back. The hug lasted too long, and just as James began to wonder what was going on, he heard Lily's shallow breathing.

Lily had fallen asleep.

James smiled, lifting her gently into his arms and carrying her into her room. She wasn't heavy at all – in fact, if anything, she was rather light. James placed her on her bed, taking off her shoes and covering her in her blanket; he turned of her lights and closed her door.

James entered his own room, he loosening the knot of his tie as he sat on his bed. He gazed hopelessly at the door.

_She was making this difficult for him. _

He looked at his floor unhappily, unable to keep from wondering.

Was he doing the right thing?

-.-X-.-

Danielle managed to sneak out of the common room without being seen. She knew that James and Lily were patrolling at the moment, but she also knew that one of the last places they would check was the Astronomy Tower. She was rather curious to know why Kyle had asked to see him at this time of night. Why so much mystery? She had to admit that this intrigued her more.

She arrived at the Astronomy Tower; opening the door to find Kyle sitting on the tower ledge. He turned when Danielle came in, flashing her a broad smile. Danielle returned the smile.

"Good to see you, Danielle," he said as he got off the ledge and walked towards her.

"Same here, stranger," she said, rather flirtatiously.

Kyle and Danielle's eyes were the brightest things at the moment. They stood there looking at each other for a moment; both pairs of eyes were staring at one another. Danielle could feel herself blush; only Kyle could do this to her. Kyle raised his index finger and stroked Danielle's cheek. Danielle's eyes turned from Forest green to Peridot green. Kyle noticed this and smiled.

"So why did you set me here for?" asked Danielle as Kyle stopped stroking her cheek. Kyle gave her a mischievous grin.

He walked towards the side of the tower where two brooms were located. He grabbed both of them, he handed one to Danielle.

Danielle raised her eyebrows.

"We're having a Quidditch practice?" she asked Kyle.

Kyle had already mounted his broom and was flying around the tower.

"Come on, I heard that you are a very good flier," said Kyle as he flew around her.

Danielle smirked. She mounted the broom and they both flew towards the Quidditch field.

Kyle got there first. Danielle then appeared next to him. Both of them were laughing.

"So where did you learn how to fly, Rose?" asked Danielle as she flew upwards.

"My older brother, Marcus. He now takes care of Dragons in Norway," informed Kyle as he flew around the hoops.

Danielle raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"How about you, Cyrus? How did you learn how to fly like that?" asked Kyle as he flew lower.

Danielle smiled. "My father bought me and Gabby some toy brooms when we turned one. So he encouraged us," explained Danielle as he joined Kyle. "You should try out for the Ravenclaw Team - you can fly rather well."

Kyle smiled.

"I made the team," he said, watching Danielle's eyes widen.

"Really? Congratulations! What position did you get?" she asked, offering a hand for a high five.

"Take a guess," he told her as their palms smacked together. Danielle looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Chaser!" she said as she looked at him.

Kyle smiled. "Exactly!" he said as he landed on the Quidditch Pitch. Danielle followed suit.

Kyle walked towards her. Danielle tilted her head to one side and watched him. When they were face-to-

face, Kyle reached a hand into his robes and presented her with a flower.

Danielle looked at the flower. It wasn't just a flower: it was a rose.

The rose had turned from yellow to white. Danielle looked up at Kyle.

"It's beautiful," she told him. Kyle smiled.

"It's a rare type of rose, besides the fact that it sparkles. This rose changes colors as a friendship develops to something more," he explained

"Pure," Danielle whispered as she looked at the rose.

She looked up and smiled at Kyle.

"I'm still going to beat you at Quidditch. I'll knock you of your broom," she teased as Kyle smirked.

"We'll see, Miss Cyrus!"

They started chasing one another. Danielle summoned her broom and started flying, Kyle right behind her. Danielle didn't notice when the rose turned pink.

-.-X-.-

_**A/N: HELLO READERS!! You're almost done reading...**_

Remus and Emma had woken up early and had decided to go and take a stroll outside, while everyone was sleeping it was still early, it was barely six in the morning. Emma and Remus had decided to keep their relationship secret for a while. Since both of them were naturally private little munchkins it was a mutual decision.

Emma and Remus walked hand in hand towards the tree Sirius, James, Lily, and Alexis were sitting at yesterday. Remus sat down leaning on the tree bark; Emma cocked her head to one side and looked at Remus, rather flirtatiously, and smiled.

Remus raised his eyebrow; he tapped his lap.

"Care to join me, Miss. Paterson?" asked Remus as she grinned.

Emma was very petite. She was the shortest one of her friends; she stood at a 5'3, while Remus stood at a 5'9. So when Emma sat on Remus lap, she fit perfectly on his tall frame.

While Emma rested her head on Remus' chest, they were both smiling. Remus was stroking her hair with one hand, while he was holding her hand with his other hand. The sky was getting brighter; the little sunrays that were coming were highlighting their eyes to a lighter shade, to and 'aqua' color. Emma smiled.

"I can hear your heartbeat." She told him as she looked up to see his expression. Remus smiled.

"Is it beating really fast?" he asked as he looked down to look at her.

Emma smiled, and nodded.

Remus smile widened.

"Only you can do that to me, Em."

They both looked at one another, Remus then kissed her.

-.-X-.-

Lily woke up as the fall sunrays filtered through her window as she squinted when she looked at the window. She groaned and looked at her clock. It read: 6:25. She opened her eyes wider. It was too early. She then looked at her body; she was still wearing her uniform from yesterday. She groaned again. She sat up and started rubbing her eyes. She got up from her bed and went into her closet to look for fresh clothing for her to wear. She needed a shower. She grabbed all her personals and left her room and she walked downstairs to where the restroom was located. She abruptly opened the bathroom door to find herself staring wide eyed to a shirtless-fresh-out-of-the-shower James Potter.

James was drying his face and looked at Lily as she stood by the entrance, he raised his eyebrow.

Lily turned deep red.

" Ohm…uhh…sor-ry…I- I forgot to knock…uh…bye…" she said as she closed the door.

She buried her head in her clothing and let out a muffled scream. She felt herself go even more red as she remembered how toned he was…

_Wait what?!? Lily what's wrong with you?!?!?! Why are you picturing his abs!!??_

Lily shook her head. Just then the door opened and out came James Potter. She looked up, if she wasn't red before, now she was definitely red. James was wearing a shirt, but he had some of his buttons undone, revealing more skin. Lily was as red as her hair. She buried her face in her clothes. James looked at her.

"Are you ok, Evans?" he asked as he watched Lily bury her face more within her clothing.

"I'm fine." She said, it sounded rather muffled so James had to lean in to hear what she had said.

"Ok then, if you say so." James said dismissively as he walked towards the staircase, and up to the third floor.

Lily looked up to check whether he was still there. He was gone. She then walked in to the bathroom, and locked the door. Lily was not sure why she was acting like this, I mean its only James Potter.

-.-X-.-

James had finished tying up his tie he walked over to his bedside drawer and retrieved a letter that he had written for his parents. James decided that right now would be a good time to send it. As he closed his bedroom door behind him he heard an 'Ouch!' coming out of Lily's room.

James looked at the door, brow furrowed. He didn't really know whether he should ask whether she was ok. He had already asked her that already and she didn't look that great. He raised his fist ready to knock, but hesitated. He listened intently and he heard that noise of someone tripping over something. He couldn't help it but smirk. He decided to knock. He heard her walk towards the door.

"Yes?" she asked eyebrows up.

James looked at her and noticed that she had not _finished_ buttoning up her shirt. He could see her bra. James raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat and looked away. Lily frowned at James sudden reaction then she looked at herself and realized that she was revealing her chest. Lily turned crimson red and turned around. Her hands were shaking but she managed to finish up her shirt She turned to see James still standing there hand on the back of his neck.

"I was going to ask whether you feel ok. You were a bit er.. of last night." Said James as he looked at her.

Lily was grateful that he wasn't taunting her for the slip up with the shirt, she nodded.

"I'm fine. And sorry about last night, I just get like that when I'm very worn out." Explained Lily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's fine. Well then I'll see you back here at 7:55 pm for the Prefect meeting." James said as he nodded to her farewell and left.

Lily closed her door and finished getting dressed.

Things were getting a bit…weird…

-.-X-.-

Gabrielle was standing alone at the Entrance Hall. Her back was facing him, but he knew it was her. Her long back hair was very recognizable. He walked towards where she was standing, and hugged her from behind. Gabrielle turned to face him she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall. Sirius smiled as she bit her lip and smiled at him seductively. Her eyes had a mischievous glint; she put her body against his. She bit her lips and her face was becoming closer…and closer…

"PADFOOT!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

Sirius sat up and looked around to find James standing next to him looking at him.

"Git! I was having the best dream of my life!" hissed Sirius as he threw a pillow at him. James caught it and grinned.

"Having another dream of Gabby, Padfoot?" James asked smirking.

Sirius smiled sleepily, then nodded.

"Well I figured that we've been too quiet around here, and it's time to cause some mischief," announced James as he sat on the bed next to Sirius.

Sirius eyes widened in excitement.

"Got a plan Prongs?" he asked as he swung his legs over his bed and looked at his mate, excitedly.

James nodded.

"But we need to wake Wormtail and Moony." Said James as he looked over the other two beds that Remus and Peter were sleeping in.

"Easier said than done," said Sirius as he walked over Remus's bed and started jumping on his bed.

"PRANK TIME!! WAKIE WAKIE MOOOOONYYY!" shouted Sirius as Remus fell of his bed.

Sirius then walked over to Peter and did the same thing he did to Remus.

James smiled. Sirius was the only one insane enough to do this to his own mates. Peter and Remus were both rubbing their heads and were currently scowling at Sirius for waking them.

"Honestly Padfoot, there are much more gentler ways of waking us up you know," said Peter as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah, well I prefer a more subtle approach," explained Sirius as he looked for his uniform.

"You call this subtle?" asked Remus, disbelievingly.

"It's for a good reason. It's for a marvelous prank," explained James as he looked at Peter and Remus.

Both boys had barely noticed that James was even there. They were so mad at Sirius for waking them up they had not noticed him.

"Oh hey Prongs." Greeted Peter as he put on his shirt.

"James. You're Head Boy. Do you think pranking is really necessary?" asked Remus as he looked over at James who was now standing.

"I've behaved for over a month, I think I deserve a little reward." He said as he smirked. Remus shook his head in disapproval

"Lighten up Moony. This prank is a good one. Trust me."

-.-X-.-

The Marauders had sneaked back to the Heads Tower to sneak in to the Slytherin Common Room. Before entering the tower James checked the map to make sure Lily wasn't in the common room. She was in the Gryffindor Common Room. With the coast clear the boys entered the 'Common Room' door and entered the Slytherin door. Once in they noticed that it was conveniently deserted. James had instructed Remus, Sirius, and Peter what to do.

After they had set it up, Sirius had sparked the fireworks. As soon as they were ignited, James and Remus went left the common room through the Prefects door. Sirius and Peter had left the common room and walked towards the Heads Common Room using the many shortcuts they knew.

Remus was actually smiling.

"You know that is rather dangerous. Fireworks in the Common Room." He said trying to look serious but James knew that he wanted to laugh.

"Yeah it is, but unfortunately it is rather easy to get rid of them. They only have to vanish them," reasoned James as they both sat down on the couch.

Remus nodded.

Then Peter entered the room. James and Remus looked at him.

"Where is Padfoot?" asked James.

Peter sat down next to him.

"He's trying to flirt with the mermaid."

-.-X-.-

The remaining of the day was quite eventful in some ways. To start of The Marauders spend the whole morning changing the robe colors of the Slytherins and other students they weren't very fond of. The girls were somewhat amused by this, they kind of missed the boys misbehaving. Although they didn't voice this out loud. Sirius tried telling Gabrielle that he had dreamed about her but unfortunately, Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence because he had been slapped across the face. During Defense class they had to do a demonstration of their Patronuses, everything was going well until Sirius mispronounced the charm and let out some firecrackers in the classroom. Other than that it was a pretty normal day.

Lily had gone back to spending more time with her friends. And she absolutely had fun with the ladies during their breaks. She even raced Danielle from the lake to Hagrid's Hut. Obviously Danielle won, Lily came to the conclusion that it was because Danielle had longer legs and had more of an advantage. After that Alexis and Emma were by the edge of the lake throwing leaves to one another, and for some reason Lily and the twins got involved in it and all four of them ended up in the water, laughing.

After dinner Lily bid goodbye to her friends and walked towards the Heads dorm to get everything set up for the Prefect meeting. When she arrived to the tower James was already there rearranging the common room, he looked up when Lily arrived and smiled.

"Just on time," he said as he looked at his wristwatch.

Lily smiled. "I'm always punctual," she said as she watched James arranged some chairs.

"Should we tell them about the partner thing in the end, or before we start the meeting?" asked James as he started ruffling his hair.

Lily walked to where he was standing and looked at the Common Room.

"I think it would be good to tell them before we start the meeting. So they can get to know each other and such," answered Lily as she looked around the tables.

"Where is the list?" she asked James who was fixing a chair.

"It's up in my room." He said as he wiped of the sweat of his brow. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"You know, you are a wizard. Meaning you have a wand," Lily pointed out.

James looked at her and smiled.

"I know. Sometimes I like doing things without a wand," answered James as he stepped back and looked at the chairs he had rearranged for the meeting.

Lily smiled in approval.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and fetch the list, the Prefects are about to arrive," stated James as he ran upstairs.

Just then The Common Room door opened and in came in the Gryffindor Prefects. Lily smiled at Remus and Alexis as they took a seat. The Hufflepuff prefects came in couple of minutes and the last ones to arrive 'fashionably' late were the Slytherins. Lily smiled at all the Prefects. James had come down with the list and handed it to Lily. Both of the Head students looked at the Prefects.

"Well good evening. Today we will be discussing the decorations but before that we have an announcement for you guys," James told the Prefects. He nodded at Lily.

Lily flicked a stray piece of hair over her shoulder and addressed the Prefects.

"Well since our theme is a Inner-House unison, we decided that a good way to introduce this theme to the student body would be by switching up the Prefect pairs," explained Lily as she looked at the expression of the Prefects. Some of them looked confused, and others had skeptical expression on their faces.

"In other words: your new Prefect partner would be from someone from another house. Gryffindor/Slytherin, Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw and such," explained James.

Some Prefects looked excited while others [cough cough Slytherins cough cough looked disgusted as if they were told to go and eat a whole bucket of flobberworms.

"I have the list of the new partners, so as I read your name and your partner please go and take a seat next to them." Instructed Lily as she started reading of names.

"Fifth years. Zac Fuller and Serena McMillan."

"Edward Livey and Suzzy Tricker."

"Jason Huff and Raven Stuart."

"Kristian Delih and Aurora Cyrus."

"Sixth years. Madeline Preston and Corbin Cho."

"Alvin Abbott and Brianne Fiennes."

As Lily read of names the Prefects would get up and look for their partner, or ask a random person if they were their partner. James watched Lily read of names and he couldn't help it but stare. She looked absolutely dashing; her hair wasn't tied up in the ponytail like she normally wore. Today she had it loose and her lovely red locks of hair framed her lovely face perfectly. He forced himself to look away and pay attention.

"Remus Lupin and Adriana Long."

"Alexis Cooper and Anthony Hopkins."

Lily looked up from her paper and looked over at Alexis who looked completely shocked. Lily looked at James who also noticed Alexis reaction to her new partner. James looked over at Anthony and he too looked a bit shocked, if not confounded. James looked down at Lily she looked worried. James smirked and whispered in her ear:

"It's ok she can't do anything to us," he said reassuringly.

Lily smiled but still looked unsure, Alexis looked like she was ready to kill as Anthony sat next to her. Alexis tried to smile at Anthony but it just looked like she had a toothache.

-.-X-.-

By the end of the meeting everyone seemed to be getting along pretty well. Lily and James felt good about this. The meeting had been very productive and everybody participated [except for some Slytherins. Even Alexis and Anthony seemed to be getting along great.

"Ok well then that's that. On Monday the new Patrol times will be posted on your common room bulletin board. Have a good night." Said James as he dismissed the Prefects.

The Prefects lined up for the Common Room door, Remus waved goodbye to Lily and James. Alexis lingered and walked towards her best friend, and her cousin.

"Nice meeting today, guys." Congratulated Alexis as she smiled at both of them.

Lily and James felt uneasy. Alexis looked somewhat still mad.

"Thanks, I guess," said Lily as she eyed her friend. Alexis looked to the Common Room door behind her, and once the last person entered the door she looked back at James and Lily, there was some fire in her eyes that only James knew what it meant.

James stepped back, Alexis had taken out her wand. Lily hid behind James.

"It was his idea! I swear it!" said Lily as she pointed at James.

"Some Gryffindor you are," murmured James, Lily slapped his head.

"It was your idea, Potter!"

Alexis looked at James.

"Why on earth would you partner me up with someone you KNOW that I have an awkward situation with, Potter!" exclaimed Alexis as she pointed her wand underneath his chin. Lily and James were walking around the common room avoiding any physical contact with an crazy-looking-Alexis.

"Oh, last name basis we are in then, Cooper!" James challenged Alexis.

"Not a very smart thing to do with a angry-Alexis, Potter!" Lily whispered to James ear.

"Lex, you'll thank me for this later. You are going to have to face this situation with you and Antwan." James said as he grabbed her wand. Alexis glared at booth of them. Lily still hiding behind James ducked out of sight because Alexis was giving her the evil-eye.

"Its not up to you to make that decision, Potter."

She then grabbed her wand from him, and walked away. Lily peeked over James shoulder and watched her walk towards the door. She looked at James.

"That wasn't so bad."

Boy was she wrong. Just then Alexis turned around and flicked her wand upwards, Lily and James were now upside down dangling in the air. Their wands had fallen out of their pockets.

Alexis smirked.

"Good luck getting out of this one, Jamesie." She then did her evil-laugh as she closed the common Room door behind her.

"Potter! Get us down from here!" said Lily as she dangled upside down.

"I'm thinking!"

"Well hurry, I'm wearing a skirt for the love of Merlin!"

-.-X-.-

Well here is the chapter that took me forever to write! I'm so sorry that I took forever but my beta and I are getting rather bussy and rather stressed! You guys can't get mad at me because this chapter is the DOUBLE of most of the other chapters! Please Review!!! Thanks y'all!!


	13. Anthony Hopkins Notorious Crush

_Disclaimer: I Don't own anything of JKR._

_Chapter 13-The Notorious Crush of Anthony Hopkins_

- -- - - - - -

Anthony paced outside the Gryffindor Tower, glancing up hopefully as the portrait swung open to allow Sirius Black out.

"Hey Hopkins, how's it going?" asked Sirius Black.

Anthony smiled

"I'm doing fine, how are you Sirius?" he asked, smiling as Peter and Remus joined them.

"How's it going, Peter, Remus?" Remus and Peter returned his smile politely.

"And what brings you to this side of the castle?" asked Sirius as he rested his elbow on Remus shoulder.

"I'm waiting for Alexis, you know Prefect stuff," Anthony said as he scratched his head

Sirius gave him a knowing smile.

"Still got that thing for her, don't ya, Hopkins?" he teased. Remus shrugged his shoulder out from beneath his elbow.

"Well, sort of, I guess, " he said as he watched Sirius hit Remus on the head.

"Well, you should do something about it then buddy, time goes by fast," said Peter as he watched Remus glare at Sirius as he rubbed the part of the head he had smacked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, love to talk to you and stuff but I'm about to get a lecture from this guy and I'd rather avoid it! Good luck Hopkins." And with that Sirius ran past him and Remus and Peter bid their farewells and chase after Sirius

Anthony scratched the back of his neck, turning again when he heard someone call his name.

"Anthony?" it was Emma.

Anthony smiled.

"Hey Em. How's it going?" he asked as he gave her a quick hug.

Emma smiled kindly at him.

"I'm fine. But what are you doing here?" she asked as she watched him closely.

"Waiting for Alexis. Prefect stuff."

Emma nodded.

"Well she's about to come out. So she won't take long," she said as she waved goodbye.

Anthony looked down at his shoes. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He could catch her later. He was about to turn and leave when:

"Anthony?"

Anthony turned around to find Alexis. He smiled at the sight of her. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail while her bangs were swept to one side of her face. Her hazel eyes shined brightly underneath the black eyeliner that she was wearing. His stomach started squirming while his heart threatened to leave his ribcage. Only she could do that to him.

She was walking towards him, smiling.

"Hey Lexi." He greeted as he gave her a quick hug.

"I just wanted to ask you where to meet you for patrolling?"

"Just meet me at The Great Hall," Alexis said as she looked at him closely. His bright blue eyes were very captivating. Sometimes she will find herself staring at them longer than she really had to. He also had one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen. In general Anthony was a very good-looking guy. She herself had been rather smitten with him. But not everybody could be perfect. His one and only flaw was that he was too _shy._ But at this precise moment he looked so adorable, even if he did look like he was having an inner struggle.

"Oh ok," he said as he looked uneasy.

Alexis raised her eyebrows. Anthony could be rather cute when he was nervous.

"Want to walk to breakfast?" he asked abruptly.

Alexis smiled and nodded.

-.-X-.-

James opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He to tried get up, but as soon as he did he felt his head throbbing in pain. He rested his head gingerly back on the couch. He slowly moved his head to his left and noticed a certain redhead sleeping soundlessly. James glanced at his wristwatch: 7:45 a.m. He closed his eyes again, silently cursing Alexis.

James tried remembering what had happened the night before.

_They had been hanging upside down for a while. James had tried reaching their fallen wands but didn't succeed. He worked up a sweat and it was a good twenty minutes before Alexis had decided to return and release them – although not very gently._

Lily started to stir.

"I don't suggest you move your head." James advised her as he saw her open her eyes.

Lily grabbed at her head, moaning.

"I feel awful," she said as she supported her head as she sat down.

"Tell me about it," James answered as he looked at the fireplace

"Alexis is going to get it," Lily threatened, gingerly trying to stand.

"How did we get on the couch?" asked James

"That's the only place we managed to walk to," Lily reminded him, fighting her rising dizziness as she returned to her seat.

"I'm staying in today," announced Lily as she moved her head gently.

"I have Quidditch try outs today….no…" James suddenly remembered, groaning.

"Tough luck," said Lily

James grabbed his wand and pointed it at the staircase and said:

"Accio Mirror!"

"Do you really need a mirror to tell you how lousy you look?" said Lily as she grinned.

The mirror zoomed down the staircase, fast as a Snitch. James caught it carelessly, adjusted it to reflect his face, and spoke.

"Sirius Black!" James said to the mirror.

Lily gently lifted her head and looked at him

"What are you doing, Potter?" she asked as she looked over at James.

The mirror was fogging up when she heard Sirius voice.

"What's up, Prongs?" Lily couldn't see Sirius' face, but she could hear his voice.

"I can't make it to the try outs today, postpone it until tomorrow, please," James instructed.

"Why, what happened?" Sirius sounded concerned.

James looked at Lily then back at the mirror.

"Ask Alexis, she knows what happened," James stated, his head started throbbing painfully again.

"Did she pull a Marauder prank on you?" Asked Sirius, trying not to laugh.

"Pretty much. But I need you to send Alexis and Hopkins over the Head Dorm," instructed James.

Lily raised her eyebrow

"Why?" both Sirius and Lily asked in unison.

James glanced at Lily.

"We can't patrol today, so I'm going to make them do a double."

Lily nodded.

"Wait, Hopkins as in Anthony?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, Paddy. Hopkins' first name is Anthony, genius," said James as he rolled his eyes. Lily smirked.

"Ok ok ok, geesh someone is in a bad mood," said Sirius.

"Just send them here, Padfoot," he said as he put the mirror down. "My head is killing me!" James rubbed his temples.

Lily raised her eyebrow. She was in pain, but apparently, James was suffering even more so. Lily moved closer, placing a palm on his forehead.

"Potter, you have a bloody fever!"

James moaned.

"That explains the abnormally painful headache," said James, closing his eyes.

"You need food, your immune system is weak right now," said Lily as she slowly got up. Her head was still throbbing but Lily knew it was because she had to eat. Lily looked at the mirror that lay on James lap. She had never seen anything like it. But for some reason this little mirror seemed to be the source of communication he had between Sirius that allowed them to get away with pranks. She bit her lip.

"James, do you mind if I use this little mirror of yours?" she asked. James had his eyes closed but nodded.

Lily took the mirror and looked at it. James had only said Sirius' name. Tentatively, she mimicked him.

"Sirius Black."

The mirror was fogging up, she saw some grey eyes looking at her.

"What's wrong Prongs? I already told Alexis and Hopkins to meet you over there," said Sirius.

"Black, it's Lily. James has a fever and I need you to please get us some food over here," asked Lily as she looked at Sirius face.

"Prongs is sick?" Sirius asked as he frowned.

"Just a fever, but it's not that bad. Just please get us some food over here so I can get him better," said Lily as she gave Sirius a pleading look.

"Aww, is our beloved red-head getting rather fond of our Mr. Prongs?" Sirius teased.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just get us some food, Black. And quickly please, I'm starving."

Lily put the mirror down. She looked at James and frowned.

"How is it that you got a fever?" she asked as James.

Just then Anthony and Alexis walked in.

Alexis looked quite shameful while Anthony looked confused.

Lily glared at her.

"Potter and I aren't feeling so well, so we're going to have to ask you two to do a double patrol today."

Alexis nodded, while Anthony still looked a bit confused.

"What happened to James?" he asked as he looked over at where James was rested.

Lily continuing glaring at Alexis who was now looking at her shoes.

" I really don't know," she replied as she looked at James.

Anthony nodded and looked at Alexis and back at Lily.

"So what time are we patrolling to?"

"10- until midnight. Only two hours," Lily answered.

Both Alexis and Anthony nodded, and left.

-,-X-.-

Ten minutes later, Lily had eaten, and was helping Sirius and Remus feed James, who seemed very reluctant to eat.

"How does your headache feel, mate?" asked Sirius as he watched James reluctantly nibble on a cookie.

"It feels like I've been hit by a bludger, over and over again," James replied, lying down on the couch.

Lily's headache was slowly fading away, overall she was feeling ok. She was, however, rather concerned about James' current condition.

"Potter, why don't you go and take a shower? That may make you feel better," Lily suggested.

Remus, who was sitting on the chair next to Lily, nodded.

"That might help your fever," he agreed.

James smiled, weakly. "Are you guys saying that I smell?"

Sirius nodded, brutally honest. "Yes, you do mate."

James groaned, feebly lifting his arm to signal he wanted help to stand. Sirius leapt to his feet, easily helping his friend up.

"I don't think you should make him walk. Levitate him?"

And with that Sirius and a levitated James climbed up the stairs.

"If you hit my head, you better run," threatened James.

And with that, Remus and Lily were left alone in the common room. Remus watched his friend closely; he'd known her for some time now, and had never seen her act so kindly to James. Not once. Remus smiled slightly, casually suspecting that somehow, without Lily quite realizing it, she had developed some sort of feelings for James. It was all there in her open concern, how instead of sending him to Madam Pomfrey, she had volunteered to care of him.

"So Lily, what's it like working with James?" asked Remus.

Lily, who was taken aback by the question, spilled some pumpkin juice on herself.

"Oh, um. He's not bad," she answered rather vaguely while cleaning her shirt.

"So do you like him more, now you know him better?" Remus asked, studying her expression. Lily frowned thoughtfully.

"Well he's definitely matured."

Remus nodded.

"And he's not much of a prat," Lily reasoned, helping herself to a cupcake

"Well, at first he was just trying to persuade you to go out with him. That's why he started acting arrogantly," Remus explained softly.

Lily raised his eyebrow.

"Really now? So he's not naturally an arrogant toerag?

Remus smiled.

"Only around you, Lily."

Lily wasn't sure how she felt about this. It wasn't exactly a revelation, and yet all the same… had he honestly expected her to be impressed by his obviously childish antics?

"Just in case you didn't notice, Lily, James did some soul searching this summer," Remus grinned, pointing out the obvious as he selected a biscuit.

Lily smiled.

"Yeah, I noticed."

-.-X-.-

Lily sat next to James bed as he drank the potion she had made for his fever. Under her careful watch, he seemed to be feeling infinitely better. Lily raised her hand and placed it on his forehead.

"Well, you're cooling of. You should be back to normal tomorrow morning," announced Lily as she smiled kindly at him. Lily couldn't help but notice how child like he looked with out his glasses.

James yawned. "Thank Merlin! I have Quiddith try outs tomorrow," he said, smiling sleepily.

Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Quidditch this! Quidditch that! It's only a sport!"

"Ah my dear Evans. That's where you're wrong. It isn't just a sport. It's my sanctuary," he said yawning widely.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Now Quidditch is a religion?"

James nodded, and Lily let out a soft chuckle.

"I'll never fully understand why men obsess so much over Quidditch. It's a mystery to me," Lily said, standing to leave. James felt the weight rise off of the bed. She gently placed his cooling potion onto the bedside table.

James yawned widely.

"That's the same way I feel about a certain red head. She's very much a mystery to me." And with that James Potter drifted of to sleep.

Lily turned off his lights by blowing out his candle and walked out of his room, closing the door silently. She then walked to her room and sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

Boy was she tired! Spending the day with the Marauders had been exhausting, although not completely dreadful. Actually, it was quite the reverse, and she found much to her surprise that she'd had fun. In some ways, Lily was still surprised that James wasn't really such a git. In other ways, she wasn't. He had certainly matured, something which impressed Lily greatly. Strangely enough, he also seemed to be plaguing her thoughts…

She wondered why he hadn't asked her out this year. It wasn't that she was complaining, not at all. In fact, it was nice to be able to just talk to him without worrying about anything else…

Lily looked out her window and she spotted one of the tentacles of the Giant Squid. Lily smiled.

In fact, Lily was beginning to suspect she was falling for him… 

Lily drifted off to sleep, his warm, soft hazel eyes fresh in her thoughts.

-.-X-.-

As Alexis and Anthony made their way towards the third floor Alexis couldn't help but realize that this business of patrolling together wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. As a matter a fact it was quite pleasant. And there wasn't any awkward silence. She stole a glance at Anthony. He was smiling absently, gazing down the corridor. They only had twenty minutes left of the double patrol that Lily and James had given them. Alexis did feel like she over reacted a bit, but she didn't know how James had come down with the fever. She decided she would go and apologise in the morning.

Alexis was not quite sure how she felt about Anthony. A few years ago, they had gone on a couple of dates to Hogsmeade together, but they hadn't exactly turned out great. It was no mystery why: Anthony had been trying a little too hard to please her. Alexis had begun to avoid him for fear of being asked out again.

Two years later, Anthony seemed to have relaxed a little toward her, which Alexis understood as meaning he'd moved on.

They continued to walk in silence. Behind Anthony's smile was an internal struggle: he wanted to ask Alexis to the ball, but wasn't entirely sure how, or for the matter, whether it was a good idea. Alexis had been civil to him, but their history wasn't exactly something that made Anthony feel very confident.

As they climbed the stairs Anthony spoke:

"So Lex, looking forward the ball?" he asked as he looked at her curiously.

Alexis frowned.

"To be honest, I really don't know. I mean I love the theme of it. But I just don't know whether to go," concluded Alexis as she looked up at Anthony.

"Have you been asked to go with anyone yet?" asked Anthony somewhat anxious.

Alexis noticed his sudden anxiety and looked at him closely. He did look rather nervous.

"No, I haven't actually." She responded as she smiled at him.

"And what if someone would ask you to go with them, would you go?" asked Anthony as he looked at her hazel eyes.

Alexi's eyes met the bright blue.

"Depends who asks me," she said in a soft voice.

They both stopped walking and were looking at each other.

Alexi's stomach was hurting in anticipation. Her hand felt rather sweaty and her heart was thumping madly.

Anthony was able to regain some nerve and he looked at her straight in the eye.

"What if I were to ask you, would you go?" he asked as he looked at her with so much fire that it made Alexis blush.

Alexis bit her lip. Anthony did kind of _mature_ since fifth year. Maybe things will be different this time around.

"Well first of all, are you asking me to the dance? Or are you trying to get the information for someone else?" Alexis teased as she smiled broadly.

Anthony looked at Alexis and he ended up having a big smile on his face.

"I'm asking you. Miss. Cooper would you be interested in coming to the dance with me?" he asked as he bowed.

This made Alexis giggle.

"Why yes sir. I would be delighted!" as she curtsied

"Perfect!" said Anthony as he grabbed Alexis and started spinning her around, this made Alexis laugh even more. Anthony stopped and put Alexis down.

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor! What a match!" and with that the Ravenclaw boy and the Gryffindor girl finished making their rounds as they chased each other down the hallway.

-.-X-.-

"Miss. Evans, I am very impressed with the theme you and the Prefects have come up with." Commented Dumbledore has he looked at Lily, his blue eyes twinkling.

Lily smiled. "It wasn't my idea. It was James Potter's idea to mix up the Prefect's. But it was the Prefect's that came up with the theme." Lily said as Dumbledore watched her closely.

"And Miss. Evans, how is it working with Mr. Potter?" he was giving her such an intense look that it made her feel like she was being X-rayed. It's rather funny how Remus had asked her the same question just yesterday…

She thought about it. Working with James had been a bit awkward at first, but then he came around and she had to admit, that he knew what he was doing.

"He's a good Head Boy." Lily said with a small smile.

"I'm glad that you have found a way to get along, and even better to work well together." Said Dumbledore as he inclined his head.

"It was difficult at first, but everything is ok now." Answered Lily as shrugged

Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"Well Miss. Evans I don't want to keep you in here with such a wonderful day outside," said the Headmaster as he pointed to his window where you can see the cloudless sky.

Lily nodded and bid the Headmaster farewell.

Lily was making her way towards the common room when she decided to go and watch the tryouts. The twins were going to be there and she had not talked to them for a while.

As she turned around she came face-to-face with Simon Dwellings. She took a step back in surprise; he was awfully close, and the look on his face was rather frightening. Simon Dwellings was a 6th year Hufflepuff and very aggressive. He pushed Lily back onto the wall. Lily was not scared; All she had to do is reach behind her and grab her wand. But as she felt her back she couldn't feel her wand. Simon's evil smile broadened as he saw her face. Her eyes were wide in fear and her mouth had suddenly had gone dry.

"Looking for this, Evans?" he asked deviously as he showed Lily her wand.

"What do you want, Dwellings?" Lily asked, as she tried to regain some composure

Simon was looking at her with so much lust it scared Lily.

"I want you Evans. You should be dressed like this more often." Lily was wearing pants with a casual leave shirt but left the first three buttons undone. He tried to rip her shirt open. Thank god that Lily decided to wear an undershirt today. Simon looked at her with hunger in his eyes, his mouth twisted to an evil smirk.

"Like to play games, don't you Evans?" he said as he crashed his lips onto hers. Lily tried breaking free from his grip, but he was just too strong. Lily could feel his tongue against her neck. She started to yell. This just caused Simon to kiss her again. Lily started to cry.

"Oi!" Lily opened her eyes to see Sirius, Gabrielle, and James.

"_Relashio_!" yelled James as he pointed his wand to Simon. James looked very angry.

Simon was thrown of to the opposite wall. Gabrielle and Sirius ran to Lily as she fell to the floor.

"Lily! Are you ok?" she asked as she covered her with her cloak.

Lily felt her head throbbing in pain, but she nodded.

"Here, I'll help you up to your dorm," Sirius murmured, slipping her arm around his neck.

Sirius managed to lift Lily quite easily. Lily wasn't crying anymore but she could still feel the sensation of his tongue in her neck. Lily shuddered.

"Oi, Prongs! I'm taking her up to the dorm!" Sirius said as he looked at James. James had Simon cornered, wand pointed at him.

James turned to look at Sirius.

"Make sure she's ok," said James. And with that he turned and body-bound Simon.

"I'll go with you, Black," said Gabrielle as he followed Sirius.

As they climbed the stairs to the Seventh floor there was an intense silence between the three. Both Sirius and Gabrielle were more than angry. There were no words to describe how they really felt about the situation. Lily was going to be fine. Lily was so grateful that her friends had interrupted. She was exhausted from struggling and from the pure, undiluted panic that had been coursing through her veins. For Lily this experience was something she had learned a lot from.

"Lily, what's the password?" asked Gabrielle.

They had arrived to the statue of the mermaid.

"Maturo."

"Maturo," repeated Gabrielle. The Mermaid let them in. Sirius put Lily down on the nearest couch.

"Sirius, I forfeit. You win," Lily told Sirius as he set her down.

Sirius nodded, while Gabrielle fixed a pillow for Lily.

"I'll get you your reward, I promised," Lily said with a small smile.

"There's no need Lily. But I think you should know that James was acting odd the beginning of the year because he is trying to get over you. He stopped acting like a git because Remus told him it wasn't wise. But he doesn't want to want you anymore," and with that he gave her one last small smile, and left.

Lily didn't know what to say to that. Gabrielle sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Lily didn't pay much attention, and looked at her.

"Gabby, please go out with Black. Please," she pleaded.

Gabrielle looked at her, puzzled. "Why?"

"It was part of a bet. I forfeit, therefore he gets his part of the bargain," Lily said as she braced herself.

Gabrielle looked outraged.

"Gabby, please. Just this once? Please? " Lily begged her.

Gabrielle's expression softened, and she nodded, molified.

"Fine. But tomorrow you're going to explain what happened," said Gabrielle as she glared at Lily good naturedly.

"Thanks Gabby."

"Anytime, Red."

* * *

Authors Note: I'm terribly sorry that I havn't updated in over a month but my beta was on a hiatus for a month but she's back and this story is going to be updated every two weeks! That's a promise! This story is about to receive a big twist that I think my beta forgot about, or maybe not. Anyways please read and review!!! 

LyLMystiKeLf

edit: If you reviewed last chapter you won't be able to review this chapter, I deleted the authors note I had and it basically screwed it up. If youre a newreader you could probably review but other than that I don't think you can. My bad!


	14. The Halloween Ball

**Disclosure: I don't own anything…**

_Chapter Fourteen: The Halloween Ball_

"He did _what_?" asked Emma her eyes widening.

"He tried getting – you know – frisky," explained Gabrielle, looking for her misplaced wand.

"But why would he want to do that? I mean why did he have to act so violent?" asked Alexis, forehead wrinkled in distress and confusion.

"Because he's a toerag, and doesn't have any control over his raging hormones and is a git," said Danielle added as an after thought.

It was later that afternoon that Gabrielle had returned to the Gryffindor dormitories. She had left Lily asleep on the couch and under the watchful eye of Potter and Black. Potter had gone to the Headmaster and informed him what had happened. The Headmaster had sent Simon home in disgrace immediately.

"It's really sad how men can get so desperate," said Gabrielle as she hung on the other side looking underneath her bead for her missing wand.

"Do you think this event could traumatize Lily?" Emma asked her friends from her bed where she sat with her legs crossed.

Alexis stopped brushing her hair and looked at Emma with her eyes wide.

"I hope not." She met Gabrielle's eyes, concerned.

"What… what actually… did he do?" she asked tentatively.

Gabrielle looked up.

"He didn't get far, he ripped open her shirt," said Gabrielle as she sat up and looked around her room.

"But this was a bet?" asked Danielle as she watched her sister walk into the bathroom.

"Why would Lily make a bet about being molested?" asked Emma

Alexis shrugged.

"You know that would explain why she abruptly changed her look," Emma realized.

Danielle and Alexis nodded in comprehension.

"Point is that tomorrow right before classes we have to go and make sure she's ok," said Gabrielle as she walked out the bathroom

The other girls nodded.

"Wait, so why do you have to go out with Black?" asked Danielle as she looked at her sister. She frowned.

"Well the wager was that if Black won Lily would try to get him a date with me, but since Lily forfeit he merits a reward," she said bitterly glaring at the door.

Danielle smirked.

"Where the bloody hell is that wand!" exclaimed Gabrielle, throwing her hands in the air out of frustration.

All the other girls smirked and pointed to her hair. Gabrielle felt around her head and felt a wooden stick holding up her bun. She withdrew and her long locks of hair fell around her shoulders. She scowled at her friends.

"You guys watched me run around the room looking for this bloody wand and didn't even tell me that it was on my head?" she yelled as her friends rolled around in laughter. Gabrielle glared at them.

0,0

"Lily! Wake up! Lily Evans!"

She opened her eyes and saw five pair of eyes looking down at her. She sat up abruptly and glanced around; apparently, she had fallen asleep in the Common Room. Danielle, Gabrielle, Emma, Alexis and James gazed down at her.

Lily rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it? What's going on?" she asked as she yawned.

"Well, it's 6:30 in the morning. I was dragged out of bed by this one," James gestured to Alexis, "because she wanted to know exactly what happened yesterday. And _that_ one," he nodded now to Danielle, "wanted to wake you, and they dragged me downstairs as some sort of punishment for not telling them," he explained.

Lily smiled sleepily: James was still in his pyjamas.

"See we wouldn't have to wake you up so rudely if Mr. James Potter would've just told us what happened. It would've spared you a good half hour of sleep," Danielle protested, defensively. Lily grinned and looked at James.

"Thanks Potter. You can go back to bed, if you like." She smiled as he nodded gratefully and made his way back to the staircase.

The twins immediately jumped to the remaining space on the sofa while Alexis and Emma sat on the floor. The girls looked expectantly at Lily. She raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us?" asked Emma.

"Tell you what? Remind you that I'm not a morning person?" Lily asked hopefully. She didn't really want to explain to them what had happened the day before; it was too early in the morning.

"No we knew that already, but we were referring about the event that had to do with a nasty little git named Simon, " Danielle asked gently.

Lily groaned. It really was way too early to be discussing this. But apparently her four determined friends weren't going to give up until she told them what had happened. She sighed.

"Well after I went up with Dumbledore to inform him about the Prefect's meeting, I was going to go down to the pitch to watch the tryouts when Simon cornered me then pinned me to the wall." Lily stopped talking and looked at her friends, all four of them were listening tentatively, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He tried taking off my shirt but luckily I had an undershirt." Lily stopped when she remembered the horrible feeling of his tongue on her neck she involuntarily shuddered but continued. "Then Gabby, Black, and Potter showed up and Potter made Simon crash to the opposite side of the wall while Gabby and Black brought me up here. Potter informed me that he had filed a report on it and he's suspended for now. " Lily closed her eyes for a minute as she tried to shut out the flashbacks of him pinning her against the wall, she shook her head and looked at her friends; all four girls exchanged looks, eyes wide.

"Lily! But what's this I hear about a bet?" asked Alexis as she scowled.

"Well Fields was the first one to approach me and I could've handled it myself if wasn't the fact that he had grabbed my wand-hand and that's when Black came barging in and scared him of, and then we made a bet that I could handle the situation all by myself," explained Lily as she pulled her hair to a bun.

"But you just proved that can't." Danielle pointed out.

"Well two out of three," shrugged Lily.

"But are you ok Lily? You're not going to get traumatized or anything?" Alexis asked, concerned.

Lily nodded.

"Obviously it scares me to what length some would go just to get a kiss or whatever he wanted from me, but the thing is that he's gone. I won't ever see him, but I'm not going to let his get to me." Lily said determinedly.

Her friends nodded, approvingly.

"So let me get this straight, since you forfeit Sirius gets to go out with Gabby?" asked Alexis.

Lily shook her head. "No, the deal was that I would _try_ to get him a date with her, it's up to her whether she wants to go."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I don't know whether I can tolerate him without castrating him," admitted Gabrielle

"He's not that bad of a person. He's actually really nice, he just wants a chance," Alexis reasoned

"Yeah he wants a chance to get killed," scoffed Danielle

"Just consider it, Gabby please," Lily requested.

Gabrielle sighed, "I'll consider it. But if I go through with it, you owe me!" said Gabrielle as Lily nodded.

Emma chuckled when she saw Gabrielle glare at Lily.

"Imagine if you do go with him, would you look forward to that, my twin?" Danielle asked her sister, as Gabrielle grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"No, I would not look forward to that." Gabrielle replied, voice full of venom. "I don't even know if I'm going with the git yet!"

"But that'll make Black's day!" teased Alexis, ducking as a pillow soared in her direction.

"How about you Cooper? Who you going with?" countered Gabrielle.

"Anthony," she simply answered.

"How about you, my clone?" Gabrielle asked her sister, who shrugged.

"No offers yet," she said as she cast a look at her sister.

"And you, Emma?" Lily asked her watching Emma really closely.

Emma blushed.

"No one," she answered not meeting Lily's eyes.

Lily smiled. Lily was sure that Emma and Remus had secretly been seeing each other. Although they still hadn't made it public, Emma made it obvious by the way her eyes lit up whenever his name was brought up.

"And you, Lily?" asked Danielle as she grabbed Lily's blanket.

"I'm going alone," she replied.

"James hasn't asked you?" Alexis asked, as she raised her eyebrows, surprised.

Lily scowled. "Why would he?"

Alexis shrugged. "I thought he would."

Just then James Potter himself came walking down from the staircase. He stopped when he spotted the twins and Lily on the couch, and Emma and Alexis on the floor sitting on pillows. He smiled.

"You girls are still talking?" he asked, approaching them.

"Yup, girls are good at that," stated Alexis.

"I can tell," he replied as he looked at Lily, who seemed fully awake.

"What time is it?" Danielle asked.

James looked at his wristwatch.

"7:03."

"Breakfast!" the twins said in unison as they tried getting off of the couch.

Unfortunately, Danielle tripped over the seam of the blanket and Gabrielle was able to hop of the couch while her sister got up and ran to the exit.

"You know sometimes they remind me of someone," Emma said as she poked her chin.

"But I can't remember."

"Good morning ladies!" greeted Sirius Black as he strolled in

"Ok now I remember."

-.-X-.-

As the days passed by amusing things happened at Hogwarts, for example; on Tuesday Sirius decided to stand on the Gryffindor table and asked Gabrielle to go to the dance with him, Gabrielle had stood up and poured her pumpkin juice on his head, and then walked away with a big satisfied smile on her face. That Thursday someone found it amusing to throw some dungbombs at the Charms corridor; Lily had a shrewd idea who might've been responsible for it. But that wasn't the thing that was somewhat annoying her at the moment; it was the fact that Lily kept getting approached by and asked to the Ball, but she had turned them down, she didn't really want to go to the ball with anyone. She was sure that the Marauders would try to sabotage the event. Although she did realize that the two ringleaders were going to be rather busy that night, she would still have to keep an eye on Gabby and Sirius just to make sure Sirius didn't get _gravely_ hurt.

That following Wednesday in Potions they were making Essence of Diliah. She was partnered with Severus Snape. They worked well together although Lily couldn't help but feel an awkward silence. Lily tried having some small talk but he only gave her a one-word answer. But Lily felt determined to at least be in speaking terms with Severus. She really did try to make amends with him; time was too short for friendships to break. Even if was partially her fault why the friendship had gone stray…Lily was about to receive her chance the night before the dance when Professor McGonagall summoned all Prefects to the Great Hall at ten at night.

"Gather around!" instructed the Professor.

The Great Hall didn't have the four house tables. Lily had a feeling she knew why they were there.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore told me about the theme of this dance, and I came up with a dance to match the theme," said the Professor. Lily's suspicion was correct. Beside her James groaned. Lily smiled.

"Head Boy and Girl please stand in the middle," instructed McGonagall

Lily and James walked towards the middle of the hall. Lily and James stood facing each other that's when she noticed that he really did look tired. The Quidditch team had been practicing every free second they had. She had heard the twins coming up with ways of locking up James in a broom cupboard. Lily looked around to see what was going on; Professor McGonagall was rounding up the Prefects according to what year they were in. The fifth years were in an outer circle, the sixth years were in a circle in front of the fifth years and the seventh years were in an inner circle closer to Lily and James. Lily looked to her right and saw Alexis and Remus yawning. To her left she saw Snape. She tried to catch his eye but he was rather busy talking to his Sytherin Prefect. She then faced James, Lily tried not to laugh at the sight that greeted her: James had apparently fallen asleep standing up. His head drooped down to his shoulder; you could hear his shallow breathing.

"Potter!" Lily poked him in the chest. James head suddenly jerked up.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked around as he stretched while yawning.

"Nothing yet. But I don't think McGonagall would appreciate the Head Boy falling asleep," Lily reasoned as he watched him rub his eye, he looked rather cute in a childish sort of way.

Just then McGonagall had come up front and spoke:

"Now, will the girls please join the assigned Prefect partner the Head boy and girl assigned you." Instructed the Prefessor.

Lily looked around and saw Alexis move right behind her where Anthony stood. She also watched Adriana Long leave Snape and walk towards Remus, rather reluctantly. Chelsea Hanh now stood next to Snape, Chelsea had started a conversation with him. Lily suddenly realized how very different Chelsea and Snape were. Snape, although rather smart he was rather reluctant to speak to anyone he didn't knew, unlike Chelsea who was a very nice girl and always up to meeting new people. Which reminded her how different her and Snape were. She was Muggle-born, while he was a half blood, her parents were able to get along; he came from a broken home. But yet they were able to get along, until life got in the way. Chelsea noticed her staring and smiled kindly at her, Snape looked at Lily and gave her a curt nod that Lily returned with a smile.

"Now I want you to look at each other and girls bring up your hand to his shoulder, gentlemen place your hand to their waist and hold each others hand." She instructed as she walked along the Great Hall to make sure it was done correctly.

"Good now, ladies bring up your left leg to the side while the gentlemen will be doing the same thing, afterwards ladies bring back your left leg back and the gentlemen will bring forward their right leg and then you'll go to the side and you'll do that while dancing in a circle."

"Don't step on my foot, please," Lily teased James. James shook his head.

"I'll try not to. I'm just so tired." He pointed out as he closed his eyes for a second and opened them again.

Lily looked at James closely. The first thing that popped out when you look at James standing this close to him is that his eyes aren't just brown; their hazel, something that she noticed when she had nursed him to health couple weeks ago. Although right now his eyes were red from exhaustion the colour of his eyes were golden, it was almost the same shade as Alexis's but there were some splashes of green in it. Lily had to admit, they were very alluring.

"Now after you've danced around three times gentlemen you're going to lift up the ladies."

"How light are you?" James asked Lily, as he took a step back and looked at her.

Lily shrugged, "Last time I checked I only weighed 120," stated Lily.

"Not bad."

"I'm not incredibly fat, not yet," Lily teased as James grinned.

"It's ok, I think you'll still look great," complimented James as they once again started dancing. At the third round James lift Lily. Lily looked down at James and saw him wink. Lily smiled.

"Good, afterwards the men are going to spin their partners to the person to their left," said McGonagall as she walked towards the fifth years.

"Fifth years, you'll go to the person in front of the row. From the top."

Lily looked to her left and saw that her partner will be no other but Snape. Snape was also looking at her with a look of comprehension. Lily tried giving him what she tried to look like a reassuring smile, but that made him look away. James and Lily started dancing once more, and then came the lift.

"Ok now girls twirl your way to the person to your left!" shouted the Professor.

Lily twirled lightly towards Snape. Snape caught her and they were staring at each other.

"Good, now do the same thing, that instead of lifting up the ladies you're going to dip them."

"Hi Sev," Lily greeted as they once again started dancing in circles.

"Hello Lily," he replied as he looked down at her.

The black met the green and Lily blushed. There was always something about the way Snape would look at her that would make her blush. The intensity he had whenever they looked at each other she always felt so small whenever he would gaze at her like that.

"Congratulations on becoming Head Girl," said Snape

"Thank you." Snape nodded.

"I see that you're getting along with Potter," pointed out Snape as he looked over to him where he was dancing with Aurora Cyrus, a look of utmost dislike stretched around Snape's features.

Lily stiffened. Whenever they talked about James it ended up in an argument, and she really didn't feel like arguing especially if it involved James.

"We have to work together so we thought it would be good if we just got along," answered Lily looking directly at Snape.

Snape nodded.

"As long as he's not bashing you," he said as he looked down at her. Lily smiled. Snape always did tend to look after her.

"Thanks, Sev."

"No problem."

-.-X-.-

They ended at midnight, they had rehearsed the dance four times, and that's when Professor McGonagall thought it had reached perfection. James was extremely exhausted and asked whether he could be levitated back to the tower since he didn't have any strength to walk all the way to the seventh floor.

"You know mate, you can sleep at the Gryffindor Tower, and it's closer than the Heads Tower." Offered Remus as he, James, Lily, and Alexis exited the Great Hall.

James rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"And it's closer to the Quidditch Pitch," added Alexis, apparently pleased with the idea to have her dear cousin back in the Tower.

" I don't know if I can sleep with Padfoots snoring," said James warily.

"If you're really as tired as you claim to be, his snoring won't bother you," stated Lily as she eyed his tired figure. It was moments like these that she noticed that even James Potter was capable of suffering of physical exhaustion; and that's something she's never seen.

"And you too, Lily! You should go back to the Tower we miss you terribly you were like our alarm clock!" said Alexis rather excitedly. How could she look so energetic at midnight after a very tiring dance rehearsal, was a mystery to Lily. Even Remus did look a bit tired, Lily herself was looking towards to snuggling her warm blanket, but apparently the idea of having her cousin and her best friend back within the Tower was an overly happy thought for her.

Lily smirked. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment."

"You should. Waking up the twins is a hazard, and since you left me and Emma take turns and let me tell you, it's no walk in the park."

Remus chuckled.

James yawned widely.

"Are you sure neither of you want to levitate me?" James asked warily as he eyed the following staircase they had to climb.

"I'll do it, but only if you spend the night at the Tower," bargained Alexis as she waved her wand to his face as to show of the prize he would receive if he would to agree.

"Fine."

"And Lily, too."

James looked at Lily pleadingly.

"Lily please, I can't stand no more," Lily chuckled, and then nodded.

"Yay! _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

And with that the four Gryffindors made their way towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily had forgotten how to get there. Since she had been using the Common Rooms door to get to the Tower she had not walked there. She looked at the paintings on the walls and smiled at a witch whom had fallen of her chair, apparently drunk. She looked up at the aged ceiling, she saw the worn out wood she managed to spot some stains. She then looked at the end of the corridor where the Portrait was located.

"Password?"

"Optium." Answered Remus as he stifled a yawn.

Lily walked in to the Common Room, it was empty she looked at the levitated James and found him sleeping profoundly.

Alexis looked at Remus.

"Do I wake him?" she whispered

Remus eyed the levitated-sleeping-James, and then sighed.

"I think so."

Alexis bit her lip, she wasn't sure how to wake him it would be very rude to just drop him. No, she will just have to poke him.

"James. We are here. Get up so you can walk with Remus to the dormitory," she whispered to his ear as she poked his sides. James head shot up. His eyes were completely bloodshot.

"Jay, I'm going to put you down and you could go up with Remus to your bed."

James nodded, and when Alexis lifted the spell he stood up walked his way to the dormitories, Remus behind him.

"Goodnight ladies." And with that he made his way up to the stairs.

"So, Alexis is my bed still there?" asked Lily as they made their way to the girls' dormitories.

She nodded, "Your bed is there ready for you to sleep in, and I'm sure it misses you," Alexis said as they climbed the stairs.

Lily nodded.

"Are the others awake?" she asked

"We'll find out now," she answered as she opened the door.

Emma had fallen asleep, but the twins were currently playing chess. The room was messier from what Lily remembered it from previous years. There were books all over the floor there were also some pieces of parchment littered everywhere including some beds. Lily walked towards her bed, which was near the window; she noticed that her bed was the only neat thing in the room.

"Hey Lily, sleeping here tonight?" asked Gabrielle still focused on the game.

"Yeah." She answered as she noticed that she had not brought her pj's.

"Hey Alexis, do you think I can borrow some clothes to sleep in?" she asked as she say her take out a shirt and some sweats.

"Here" she said as she threw some black sweat pants and a red shirt.

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping? Potter said there was practice at five," Lily asked as she put on the red shirt.

Both girls looked at her, eyes wide. "What? Are you bloody serious? I thought the git was joking!" exclaimed Danielle as she jumped out of her sister's bed, and walked to her own.

Lily smiled. "No, he told me that you guys have double practice tomorrow," Lily stated as she threw her clothes to one corner.

"Urgh! Curse that bloody James Potter!" spat Gabrielle as she placed the chess set on the drawer next to her.

"Goodnight ladies," said Alexis as she walked out of the restroom and lay on her bed, throwing her blanket over her head.

As Lily covered herself with the thick blanket she couldn't help but miss this room, the mess of it, the twins constant fights, them forgetting about their Quidditch practices, telling the twins to shut up whenever her and Emma were trying to read a book. Emma's and Alexis talk about the latest possible staff hook ups. How the twins sometimes smelled like dungbombs, how Alexis used to gush about Anthony and tease Emma about the possibility of Emma fancying Remus. Lily missed it all.

But it was all ok, she was finally home.

0.0

Lily opened her eyes to be greeted to a dark sky with dozens of twinkling orbs. She blinked couple of times she then looked around her to realize that she indeed had slept in her old dorm. She wasn't sure why she only managed to sleep a couple of hours, especially with a hectic day it was the day before. She was also aware that today was going to be a crazy day with the dance now upon them. But as Lily tried to go to sleep, she simply couldn't. She looked over towards the other four beds where currently her friends were sleeping. Her eyes flickered to the clock on the wall: a quarter to five. Lily grinned. She knew that if she didn't wake up the twins, they would be late and most likely be a hazard to the Quidditch team. Lily propped herself on her elbows, then swung her legs over her bed and made her way towards the twins.

The trick on waking up the twins with no serious injury is: _knowing how_. If you wake them up very rudely or start bugging them, there's a possibility that they're going to be chasing you through out the whole castle to get back at you. No, you have to be subtle; you have to coax them to wake up. It's not easy but it guarantees you no pain.

Lily decided to wake Gabrielle up first because she was the one that would most likely curse you into oblivion is you wake her in a rude manner.

"Gabby," whispered Lily as she lightly removed the blanket from over her head.

"Mmmmm," moaned Gabrielle as she moved her head to the other side.

"Gabby time to wake up," whispered Lily as she gently poked her sides.

Gabrielle turned her head to Lily and opened her eyes, and then closed them.

"Quidditch, must kill Potter, git." Mumbled Gabrielle as she raised her arm, Lily took her arm and helped her get up. Gabrielle stumbled her way to the bathroom.

The twins were light sleepers so any noise or movement would wake them, hence the bad mood. You basically have to be gentle with them, or at least with Gabrielle.

Danielle was much more easier to wake up, basically you take away her blanket and tell her _why_ she has to wake up.

"Dani, Quidditch practice." Whispered Lily as she removed her blanket and started tugging on her arm. Danielle's eyes opened and slowly she then sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, bathroom." Said Lily as she helped her get up and join her sister in the bathroom.

'_Mission complete'_ thought Lily as she sat on her own bed. She really did miss waking up the girls, although at times it did get irritating but it just gave Lily a warm feeling she did it, it was like her mothering skills were developing. It was odd, but it satisfied Lily. Hopefully she would be a good mother. Lily smiled as the twins came out from the loo and looked ready for practice.

"4:55, you think the git is awake?" Gabrielle asked Danielle.

Danielle shrugged. Then gave her a grin. "Let's find out."

"Planing on murdering your captain?" asked Lily as she watched the twins retrieve their Beater's bat from underneath their beds.

"Yup, he didn't tell us that this practice was real, we thought he was joking," said Gabrielle as she waited for her sister at the door, bat in hand.

"And he knows were not morning people," said Danielle as she joined her sister.

"Have a good practice," said Lily as Danielle opened the door.

The twins smiled at her. "Trust me we will, and thanks for waking us up these two'- she jerked her head towards the sleeping figures of Emma and Alexis- 'are horrible at it." Said Gabrielle

"And go back to sleep," added Danielle. Lily nodded.

As the door was closing she heard Danielle ask her sister:

"Do reckon he would like the idea of _us_ waking him up with out beaters bat?"

Lily chuckled.

0,0

Lily hung around with Emma and Alexis through out the morning. At lunch they were joined by the Quidditch team whom had barely finished the first half of their practice of the day. James looked really upset, something that the twins seemed to be really proud of. Emma asked Sirius what had happened and he told her that the twins did wake them up by hitting them with their beater bats. After lunch the Quidditch team returned to the pitch while the girls decided to go to the Heads Tower since the common room was empty unlike the Gryffindor's that was packed with students talking about the ball that was going to take place later in the afternoon.

Around half past four a very irritable James Potter entered the Tower, all three girls turned to greet him.

"Wow, you look like a mess," pointed out Alexis.

He did look like a mess: his Quidditch robes were full of mud, his plain white shirt had what looked like grass stains, and his face had couple of scratches and Lily also noticed that he did in fact have grass in his messy hair.

James glared at her.

"The twins thought that practice was far too long, so they found it fit to start attacking me and Sirius with their bats, again!" he fumed.

This was the angriest Lily had ever seen James. Normally he was very laid back and calm. But right now he looked ready to kill.

"Well you did over exaggerate with practice today, I mean you had them practicing nearly twelve hours, Jay," Alexis tried to reason with him.

He scoffed; he walked his way to an armchair next to Emma.

"I had to! The Slytherin's had booked the field for almost a week straight, I had to make up for lost time," defended James.

Alexis shook her head.

"Oh, and McGonagall wants us at the Great Hall in half hour, we have to help with the decorations," James said as he looked at both Alexis and Lily.

"You should go shower, it might help," suggested Lily. James nodded and made his way towards the staircase.

The three friends looked at each other and shook their heads. At five they bade Emma goodbye and told her that they were to meet them at the Heads Tower so they can get ready together. They arrived at the Great Hall and Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Slughorn were there with a couple of Prefects already there, wands out and started decorating the Great Hall. They decorated it with the colors red, blue, green and yellow. The four house tables were no longer there and instead there were dozens of little tables with a single light in each table. The four individual house banners were now also replaced with one banner with a snake, lion, badger, and raven. There were also candles floating by the walls. The chairs of each table were a mixture of the house colors; there were also a bouquet of flowers in the center of each table. They finished decorating the entire Hall within less than an hour, they were dismissed and were to go and get changed and had to be back in half an hour for the dance.

"Do you know what you're going to wear Lily?" Alexis asked as she, Lily, and James made their way to the Heads Tower where they were to get ready at.

"Something golden and red just like we were told to," replied Lily, with a smile.

Professor McGonagall had told them the night before that they were to wear their house colors, which Lily thought was quite easy for her, since she was a red head.

"Haha, funny. I meant as _what_ are you going to wear," Alexis clarified.

"Why do girls care about what they wear? I never got it." Asked James as they climbed up the stairs from the previous night where James requested to be levitated.

"You're a boy, you wouldn't understand my dear cousin," Alexis replied, smirking.

"I don't think I own anything red, or golden I normally don't go around flaunting my Gryffindor colors, you see," James said as he started ruffling his hair.

Lily got an urge sensation to slap his hand away from his hair, and tell him not to mess it up anymore, that it was perfect that way it was.

'_Wait, what? No! His hair is messy and unattractive, what's wrong with me?' _Lily shook her head and forced herself to come back to the conversation.

"Are we allowed to wear black?" Alexis asked as they climbed another staircase.

James shrugged. "I hope so because I think I might have a red shirt but I don't think I have golden pants," James said as he shrugged.

"That would be a sight to see," teased Lily.

James smiled.

"Easy for you to say, you're a red head so you don't have much to worry about," said James as he looked at Lily's red locks.

Lily wasn't sure why she felt herself blush.

_'Get it together, Lily'_ she told herself, firmly. 

Although James didn't notice her blush it certainly didn't go unnoticed by Alexis who was shooting her curious glances.

They arrived to the statue of the mermaid James gave her the password (Maturo) they entered the common room and inside they found: Sirius, Gabrielle, Danielle, Emma, Remus, and Peter. Danielle, Remus and Emma were talking and laughing over at one side of the room, while at the other side Sirius and Gabrielle were having to what it looked like a heated argument, Peter sat next to them watching them as if it were a tennis match.

"Well it's not my fault you're an irresponsible git that couldn't even get up!" Gabrielle shouted while she poked her finger to his chest.

"Yeah right, you know you went in there because you wanted to see me in my knickers," said Sirius casually, as he saw her turn crimson red.

"Yeah, you're right I went in there to go see you in your knickers so I can tell everyone that you like to wear pink ones with fluffy hearts around them!" shouted Gabrielle, as she glared at him. Sirius laughed.

"Stop getting mad Gabby. We both know that you're acting like this because you're nervous about our date tonight," he taunted. Gabrielle's eyes became slits.

Alexis thought this would be a good time to announce their presence.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted as she walked towards Emma.

"Where were you guys?" asked Remus as he James and Lily made their way towards them.

"We were at the Great Hall decorating it," answered James.

"I didn't get that memo," Remus said as he furrowed his brow.

"It's ok not every Prefect went." Lily said as she looked over to where Gabrielle and Sirius were seating. Remus nodded.

"We should take him away before she kills him," suggested James as he nodded towards where Sirius was seating, Remus nodded and said goodbye to the girls, although Lily noticed his gaze lingered a little bit longer on Emma, she gave him a big smile. She raised her eyebrows at Emma who simply shrugged and turned around. Gabrielle walked towards them, she looked really mad.

"So you accepted to go with him?" asked Alexis

She nodded, and then glared at Lily.

"You owe be big time, Evans." Lily nodded and smiled, then looked at the other girls.

"We should get ready now, me and Alexis have to be there in twenty minutes," Lily told them. They made their way towards her dormitory.

Lily walked in to her closet and took a red belt, black pants, and a golden fancy t-shirt. She changed in the closet since she didn't feel like going back and up and forth to go to the bathroom.

"That's a nice outfit, Lily!" complimented Alexis. She was only wearing a red shirt.

"Why are you guys going like that?" asked Emma as she sat on Lily's bed.

"You'll find out at the dance," answered Alexis as she put on some black pants that looked just like Lily's.

Gabrielle and Danielle were wearing shorts that revealed their long tanned legs. Why they were wearing shorts on a fall dance was a mystery.

"Aren't you going to get ready, Emma?" asked Danielle as she changed her shirt

" I don't take very long," replied Emma as she lay down on Lily's bed.

That was true. From all of them Emma got dressed rather quickly.

Lily decided to put her hair on a half ponytail; the ends of her hair were carefully curled.

Alexis decided to wear a red dress shirt, black pants, and golden belt. Her light brown hair was down and it was pin straight.

Gabrielle and Danielle both wearing shorts, but Danielle wore a simple green tee, while Gabrielle's was blue.

On the last five minutes that were left Emma got changed. She wore dark blue jeans, and a collar black shirt.

Alexis, and Lily rushed downstairs so they can leave to the Great Hall. But when they reached the common they found Remus, and James apparently waiting for them.

Lily smiled when she saw James. He cleaned up well. He was wearing a red collared shirt with dress black pants. His hair was more tousled than ever. He looked very charming. She walked towards him.

"My my my, don't you look nice," Lily complimented

"So do you, M'dam," said James as he bowed.

Lily looked at Remus, he too was wearing a red shirt but was wearing jeans instead of dress pants. He looked very handsome even if he did look a bit shabby.

"Both of you look great!" said Remus, Lily smiled while Alexis curtsied.

"Thank you sir, but we should go," said Lily as all four of them left.

0,0

As they arrived to the Great Hall Professor McGonagall was organizing the Prefects in pair. As they walked towards her the Professor looked up.

"Oh Potter, Evans you're finally here! Up front please. Miss. Patterson please look for Mr. Hopkins!" she instructed.

Lily and James walked towards the beginning of the line. Emma and Anthony were positioned right behind them.

"Hey Anthony, you look good!" said Alexis

"Me? Look at you! You're a magnificent sight!" complimented Anthony who indeed looked very good in his blue collared shirt, he gave her a hug.

"Do you think Gabby might kill Sirius?" Lily asked James.

"Well, Emma, Danielle, and Pete should make sure she wont," reassured James.

"So you reckon they can come all the way down here, without Sirius getting injured?" asked Lily, looking quite skeptical.

James shook his head. "I don't think so. I bet he might already have a couple of bruises by now," James said as he checked his watch.

"Hey look they're right there! And he's alive!" said Alexis as she pointed towards the staircase.

Lily looked over: Indeed Sirius was there with Gabrielle in his arm, she was looking rather sulky. Danielle and Emma were talking quite happily. Just then Professor McGonagall rushed to where Sirius and Gabrielle were standing and ushered them inside the Great Hall were people were already were taking their seats.

"Ok, you and Evans will enter and when you hear the music, you dance, now go" she said.

James and Lily walked towards the middle, and stood facing each other.

"You know you really do look very gorgeous, Lily," he said as he looked at her emerald eyes.

"You too. Even your hair looks good," she teased. James gave her a crooked smile.

Around them people were falling into their place. Once everyone was settled the music started.

They waltzed around, James and Lily looking at each other small smiles in both faces, both staring intently at each other's eyes. For some odd reason there was some fluttering going on in the stomach of Lily. And she didn't even know why. Where did these butterflies come from? Just then James lift her, she looked down at him and was greeted by his golden eyes; now the butterflies were fluttering even more. James spun her towards her next dancing partner.

Snape had reached for her hand. Lily noticed that Snape looked _different_. She realized that he wasn't wearing his usual black, but he was wearing a green shirt. His hair wasn't hiding his face anymore, he had sleeked it back. He looked really appealing.

"Sev, you look very handsome," said Lily. Snape nodded.

"Thank you. But it is you who look beautiful." He said as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

Lily nodded, and gave him a small smile.

Snape then dipped her, and before he let her go to Alvin he briefly kissed her hand. She felt herself blush.

She then had to dance with Alvin, a sixth year Hufflepuff. As she danced with Alvin she thought back dancing with Severus. It hurt her a lot that the friendship had not worked out. But for some reason that little brief kiss felt like closure, like if that was the last time they were going to have a _friendly_ encounter. She looked at him he was dancing with Gabrielle's younger sibling: Aurora. She would to accept it, life continues.

O,o

After the dance the Prefects did, the Ball was now on full effect. She and James stuck together as they made sure no one would do something Marauder-like. They spotted Danielle dancing with a boy that looked very familiar to Lily; she knew he was a Ravenclaw.

"Hey, do you know who's that dancing with Dani?" Lily asked James as they stood by the Teacher's table. James looked over to where Danielle was dancing.

"Yeah, his name is Kyle Rose. He's the new Ravenclaw Chaser," he answered.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Please, just for tonight don't mention Quidditch. I heard enough of that sport to last me a life time."

James chuckled. "You're right. I'm sorry. No Quidditch talk tonight."

Lily smiled, "Thank you."

They walked around the dance floor, making sure no one was getting too cozy with one another. They spotted Alexis and Anthony laughing over at a table. They wondered of to the Entrance Hall were they spotted Gabrielle and Sirius. Sirius had Gabrielle slung over his shoulder, while Gabrielle was slapping his back.

"Black let me go! I came to the ball with you, no one said I actually had to stay!" yelled Gabrielle.

"My dear, you'll stay here and dance, hey Prongs," he greeted as he spotted James and Lily.

"Potter! Evans! Help me this ape won't let me go!" she shouted. James and Lily started laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"See you, later mate!" said Sirius as he carried Gabrielle into the Great Hall.

Lily turned on James.

"She's going to kill me for not rescuing her."

James chuckled.

"Good thing you don't sleep in the dorm no more, or else she would've gotten you while you're sleeping," teased James. Lily smacked him playfully at the arm.

"Come one let's check outside," said James as he nodded towards outside.

James and Lily didn't have to go very far to see something interesting: Emma and Remus kissing underneath the beech tree.

James dragged Lily to a near by bush.

"I knew it!" whispered Lily excitedly.

"You know, I always saw this coming," said James, as they looked at the other two.

"Should we tell them we know?" asked Lily. James shook his head.

"No, we shouldn't even be spying on them, come on let's go back inside and make sure Sirius is still alive," he said as he dragged Lily with him, whom wanted to barge in the middle of Emma's and Remus kissing session.

"I knew it! I knew it! I wonder who else saw," said Lily as they walked towards the dance floor.

James rolled his eyes.

"Oh god. Ok let's forget about that." James said as he spotted Sirius who was attempting to make Gabrielle dance, but she just stood there arms crossed, scowling.

James inspired turned to Lily.

"Hey, you want to dance?" he asked as he offered his hand to her.

Lily smiled, and accepted him hand.

_It's a typical love story_

_Started out as friends_

_We met way back when_

_This is just a typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted just steals your heart_

It was an upbeat song, but she and James were dancing to it as if it were a slow song. Lily was immediately intrigued by his eye color. The fluttering had returned once again…

_I always made up some excuse_

_Saying you that weren't my type_

_Didn't want to face the truth_

_Didn't want to cross that line_

Why was this song making her feel so uneasy…

"Hey are you ok?" asked James as he looked at her. Lily nodded.

_Can't believe its happening_

_When I least expect it_

_My prince under disguise_

_How you fooled me with those eyes_

_When I feel like letting go_

_In your arms is where I know_

_I am wrong_

How could it be, that this song was making sense to her? Why is it that it feels like this song was for her, why did she feel like the description of the song…

She knew why, because she had fallen for the boy she met way back when, and had the most alluring hazel eyes….

She was introuble…

* * *

My beta didn't beta the whole story, just the first two sections. So if you spotted grammatical errors, don't kill me! Anyways please read and review!!! And the song I used was 'A Love Story' by Katherine McPhee 


	15. Discoverings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

_Chapter Fifteen: Discoverings_

The first Quidditch match was going to take place the weekend after the dance, and it was really hard to decide who was practicing harder. In the early hours in the morning you can see seven red blurs flying through out the sky, which at times were still dark. After classes you can seven green blurs flying and they would fly into the darkness made it impossible to see what they were doing. It was obvious that the teams were practicing really hard to outshine another.

Lily right now was watching their practice in the comfort of her own room. She watched Gabrielle swing her bat and direct the bludger towards Danielle whom passed it back to Gabrielle. The chasers were taking turns throwing the Quaffle into the goal that Sirius was guarding. The seeker was hovering over them looking for the snitch, he then dived towards where the twins were standing, and that's when Lily saw it too: The snitch was fluttering by Danielle's ankle; as he dived towards them he did one easy swerve and he caught it.

Lily was about to open her window and let the morning breeze into her dorm but then there was a knock on her door.

Lily froze. Who would come up so early in the morning? Who else had the password to the tower? She knew that Sirius, and Danielle knew the password, but they were outside practicing…Taking a deep breath she jumped of her bed grabbed her wand, and walked tentatively to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Alexis," Lily sighed in relief.

She opened the door to reveal Alexis fully dressed and completely awake.

"Hey, what're you doing here so early?" she asked as she beckoned Alexis to enter, she closed the door behind her.

"It was my turn to wake up the twins today, so I couldn't go back to sleep." She explained as she sat on Lily's bed.

Lily joined her and sat down, legs crossed.

"I want to ask you something," Alexis said as she glanced out the window.

Lily nodded, "Yeah?"

"What makes you blush?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. That was a random question to ask.

"Well according to Charles Darwin, it's one of the most peculiar and most human of all expressions," said Lily, smartly.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to know what some old guy thinks about it, I want to know what makes _you_ blush," said Alexis as she looked expectantly at Lily.

Lily sighed.

"Well I guess I blush when I'm embarrassed or feeling anxious," she said rather lamely.

Alexis nodded.

"Ok, that seems fair. But would you blush if you were around a guy you fancied?" she asked as she swept away a stray hair.

Lily scowled.

"I don't like anyone."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Yes I know that. But let's say you did, would you blush if that person was around?" she asked, watching Lily extremely closely.

Lily bit her lip in thought. Well _if_ she did like someone or such she wasn't someone that would be giddy if he was around, but that's _if_ she liked someone.

"Well if I was rather smitten then yeah probably," she admitted

Alexis nodded, "Ok, you'll obviously blush if he were to compliment you, right?" she asked

"Naturally," answered Lily, she was looking at Alexis rather suspiciously.

"Why are you asking me this? I thought it was the twins that asked the random questions," interrogated Lily as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

Alexis shrugged, "It just came to me. I see a lot of people blush and that's when I started wondering what makes a person blush," she finished as she looked out the window where the Gryffindor Quidditch team was still practicing.

"Do you blush when Anthony is around?" Lily asked, she wanted to put her on the hot seat.

"At first yes, but now it feels natural having there with me," responded Alexis as she smiled kindly at Lily.

"Getting rather fond of him aren't you?" teased Lily

Alexis rolled her eyes good naturedly, " What I mean is that we have Prefect stuff and he's just there and it isn't awkward or anything, I mean you and James have been spending time together with Head duties and such, so doesn't it just feel natural to have him around?" asked Alexis

Lily's eyes trailed to the window where James was out there flying. Yes it did feel rather natural having him around; there wasn't any awkwardness of any type if anything they were at ease with each other. Something that Lily noticed and was quite grateful for it.

"I guess," said Lily as she bit her lower lip in thought.

Alexis smirked; this was the exact reaction she needed.

"Are you sure you don't fancy anyone?" Alexis asked slyly as she edged towards the window.

This made Lily frown.

"What're you trying to imply, Cooper?" she asked fiercely, glaring at her.

Alexis shrugged, "I think the question should be, how long do you plan on denying," she answered silkily as she watched Lily slit her eyes.

"I don't know what're you're talking about, Cooper," answered Lily coolly.

Alexis sighed.

"Apperantly you plan on denying it for awhile," she murmured as she jumped of the bed and walked towards the door, she turned to face Lily as she opened the door to leave.

"Lily don't try to kid yourself, do something before it's too late." And with that she left the room, leaving alone an extremely confused Lily.

0,0

Lily wasn't paying any attention to any of her classes. All she can do was replay the conversation she had with Alexis. She knew something she didn't, and that bugged her. How can Alexis know something that Lily herself hadn't figured out yet? This was getting frustrating. At lunch Lily decided to take a walk outside, as she crossed the Entrance Hall Lily decided to put on her hood; she didn't feel like being recognized. As she walked outside a warm breeze greeted her. She walked towards the lake, she peered at the surface of the lake where she was able to see her reflection; she did look utterly confused.

She took a deep breath, why did some things have to be so confusing? Why was this getting to her? Where did this confusion come from? Butterflies…Blushing…bloody hell she knew it had to do with that. Why did Alexis have to come and ask her about blushing? Lily rarely blushed, and she didn't blush whenever she was around a guy she fancied…Not that she could remember…Except…

_Oh great…_She remembered that she indeed had blushed when James had commented something about her hair, and Alexis was there. So does that mean that Alexis thought that she, Lily Evans, fancied James Potter? Lily bit her lip. That wasn't right. She didn't fancy James Potter at all.

'_What about those butterflies?' _countered a voice in her head.

Lily groaned. The butterflies that had randomly emerged through out the dance and not just that but the way her heart would start pounding whenever he was around was driving her mad. When did this happen? She didn't really have to think long and hard for that one. Even though at the beginning of the year he had been acting rather off with her, he did come around and Lily had to admit that he was rather fun to be around. He had cared for her after the incident with Simon. James Potter had fairly won over her heart, and it was driving her mad.

She didn't want to surrender her heart to someone she had fallen for rather quickly. It scared the living day lights out of her. And of all the people in the world she could've fallen for it had to be _him?_ The boy whom she had rejected over the years, the boy whom had annoyed her, the boy that found pranking her to be highly amusing, the boy who was arrogant, the boy who many times had caused her headaches? This wasn't right, _she_ wasn't right.

'_But_ he _no longer is an arrogant pompous prat,' _countered the same voice.

Lily groaned. She didn't know what to think, these new reactions she was having for Potter was certainly driving her mad. Was she in denial? This was mad!

Just then she remembered something Sirius told her: _'__I think you should know that James was acting odd the beginning of the year because he is trying to get over you. He stopped acting like a git because Remus told him it wasn't wise. But he doesn't want to want you anymore.'_

Lily collapsed to the cold grass.

_Bloody brilliant._

Finally when Lily falls for him, _he_ decides to give up. So what now? Now that she knows that he no longer fancied her, was she going to give up? She started biting her lip in thought, no; she wasn't going to give up. She was going to go up to him and ask him why he had given up on her. After all, he was the one confessing his feelings for her for over five years, and now out of the blue, he gives up? No, James Potter was going to give her an explanation.

More determined than ever, she stood up as she heard the bell ring, and made her way into the castle willing to find him.

0.0

Lily couldn't find James Potter. And it was odd, he was always scattered all over the castle. But today she couldn't find him in class, or in the tower, or in the Gryffindor Tower. But it wasn't just that she couldn't find James, but none of the Marauders in general. No Sirius, Remus, Peter, or James. Around dinner she figured they would show up, Sirius was known for having quite an appetite, but they didn't show up. Lily went to the Heads' Tower after dinner and decided to wait for him there.

She waited and waited; she sat alone on the rug observing the roaring flame in front of her. She was feeling numb at the moment, she didn't want to feel anything, nor think of anything or even more specifically _anyone._ She figured if she thought of this too long and way too much she would overanalyze the situation. And for the first time in her life, she wanted to act by instinct, not technicality. She wanted to act upon her heart rather than her brain. The fire was becoming dimmer and fire was burning lower. Time passed by and Lily has abandoned her spot on the rug to sit on the couch, resting her head on the pillows watching the descending fire. Hey eyelids getting heavier, and her heart pounding madly.

When Lily woke up on the couch she realized that she indeed had fallen asleep in the couch. She looked around and she was alone. She jumped of the couch and ran towards the staircase and barged into her bedroom she looked out the window. He was there. The Quidditch match had obviously just started the stands were filled with students and there were a total of fourteen blurs flying through the autumn sky. Lily searched for James; she spotted him as he was flying towards the Slytherin side to score. Her heart started beating like mad and her stomach had done couple of flips.

She turned to look at the clock on her bedside table it read 11:00. Lilys' eyes widened, she didn't realize that she had slept in that late. She rushed in to her closet to change to something much more comfier and warm, she then climbed down the stairs to the bathroom to wash her face and teeth. As she finished she was about to exit when she doubled back to look at herself in the mirror, she made sure her hair was put in a high ponytail, no make up and of course made sure she didn't have anything on her face that didn't have to be there. Satisfied she left. As she ran out of the common room her heart was threatening to leave her ribcage. Lately it was very rare for her heart to be pounding at normal speed. Her stomach had been going mad for a while also, and obviously this was driving Lily mad, but now she understands what she's supposed to do.

As she reached the grounds she heard screaming and shouting and a lot of movement. Lily thought that maybe the game had ended because as she drew closer to the Quidditch pitch she didn't spot anyone flying but there was a huge group huddled together. Lily tried to see what colors the robes were, but they were mixed of red and green. Something was definitely wrong no one seemed to be celebrating all of them looked grave if not scared. Lily walked towards the group that was huddled together to see what was going on.

"Lily!" Gabrielle shouted as she ran towards her.

Gabrielle looked like a mess; the look in her face was what scared Lily the most. It was very rare to see Gabrielle worried or scared, the way she was looking right now.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, dreading the answer as she watched Dumbledore walk towards the group standing in the middle of the pitch.

"There was an accident during the match," she explained as she looked down to her beaters bat that was hanging loosely from her grip.

Lily's eyes opened wide, her stomach started to hurt.

"Who-who got hurt?" she asked dreading the answer that might've come out of her lips.

She didn't have to wait for the answer to come out of mouth as Professor Dumbledore passed by her a stretcher in front of him.

The sight was heart wrenching. The person that lay in the stretcher looked lifeless and really pale with a couple of scratches on his neck. His messy hair for the first time was flat. Lily felt her eyes water.

"James…"


	16. An Awekening Kiss

_Chapter Sixteen: An Awakening kiss_

**Disclaimer: I don't own aything you recognize.**

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No, he's still unconscious."

That was the question that was always being asked ever since the accident. James Potter accident was always been talked about. Even though nothing had changed basically since he was brought in, he was still in the same state. Madam Pompfrey didn't lose hope that he would wake rather soon, but it had been a week since the accident and the nurse was still optimistic about it. And she wasn't the only one. The Marauders had gone in plenty of times to see whether their mate had atleast murmured anything. But nothing.

"He's fine. He's gone through worst accidents and he had pulled through."

Unfortunately, he wasn't cooperating with the treatments of Madam Pompfrey. He wasn't responding to his friends voice which Madam Pompfrey thought it would work, but no response. The scratches in his neck and subside with some ointment, but other than that he still was asleep, and showed no signs of waking up rather soon.

Lily Evans was a wreck. Probably more so than the unconscious James. Her sleeping pattern had been of. All she did was stay awake stare at the fire, and at times cry. She knew it wasn't her fault that he had gotten into that accident, but the fact that she was about to reveal something rather important to James but now she wasn't going to be able to since he laid unconscious in the hospital wing. Her friends still didn't comepletely understood why it effected Lily so bad. Since she always disliked James. Alexis was the only one to understand. She had figured out that Lily secretly nursed a crush for her cousin. But Emma, and the twins were shocked. The girls had suggested to join Lily in the tower since the Heads tower was a lot bigger than the girls dormitory. Lily had declined and sought refuge in her room alsongside with her tears.

She still didn't have the courage to go and see him. She was tempted to go alongside with The Marauders but she always chickened out. Her patrolling was currently been done alone. But she'll admit that she wouldn't always do her patrols, sometimes she would go to the Astronomy Tower and just stare at the stars. Her homework was being done rather hastily. She'll turn it in and get everything 

done,but her class participation wasn't as consistant as it used to be once. This didn't go unoticed by her teachers, but they figured that she'll come around and be the vivacious girl they all knew. But how long did Lily Evans actually plan to behave like this? It was uncertain, and it didn't look like it was going to subside no time soon.

It was a patrolling night for her. She debated whether asking Remus to accompany her but decided against it. As she walked towards one hallway she realized that she was near the Hospital Wing. She was tempted to turn around and leave and run back to the tower. But even thought her mind was racing, and basically commancing her to leave this place and go back to the tower, but her feet still was planted on the floor. Her heart was beating rapidly. Without her knowing her feet was carrying her towards the end of the hallway, where the Hospital Wing was. She stared at the door knob. She knew that she could get in trouble for going in after hours, and Madam Pompfrey would probably throw a fit. But she still didn't know why her hand was now at the door knob, and some force made her to open the door. The door squeaked slightly. She peaked in and saw that there was only one occupant in the room. Madam Pompfrey wasn't in nowhere in sight which Lily assumed she had gone in to her quarters and probably is sleeping. She tentatively walked towards the bed that James slept at which was located right in the middle of the room. As she drew closer her heart was beating extremely hard, and her stomach was doing flips. As she reached his bed she noticed that his hair went back to his messy look. She stared at his sleeping form.

His skin looked paler than ever. The scratches that she saw on his neck the day of the accident were no longer there. If it wasn't for the fact the she can her him brething she would've guessed that this was a lifeless body. James had always looked fit, but now he looked rather lanky. And rather abruptly he moved his head facing Lily, still asleep. Lily stayed there frozen unsure whether this was considered an improvement. Lily examined his face and noticed that he wasn't wearing his glases. As she looked closer she ralized that he had long eyelashes. Lily then remebered the colour of his eyes: Hazel, and how it times they looked green when the light hit his face correctly.

"Evans?"

Lily turned around and realized that she was no longer alone.

"Hello," she responded to the approaching figure of Sirius Black.

"What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be patrolling?" interrogated Sirius as he stood next to Lily.

Lily nodded, "Yes, I was and then I realized that I havn't come and see how he was doing," said Lily as she looked back at James.

"Well lately he's been moving his head and legs, which according to Poppy means that he's bound to wake rather soon," informed Sirius as he too observed James.

"Well he moved his head not to long ago," Lily said

Sirius nodded his head, "That's a good thing. Now I want you to try and speak to him," ordered Sirius as he looked at Lily. Lily was a bit taken aback by his command. But she had heard Remus say how they've been trying to talk to him to see whther he would respond to anyone.

Lily sat on a chair that was next to his bed, Sirius did the same thing.

"Hey, you guys won the Quidditch match," whispered Lily as she took a stray hair from his forehead. The response was immediate: His eyes had lifted half way, but had closed soon after. Lily was able to get a glimpse of the hazel.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted

"Shhhh! You're going to wake Madam Pompfrey!" siad Lily as she pushed him back down to his seat. Lily was also glad that he had somehow reacted.

"No it's ok, I put a silencing charm on her quarters, so she can't hear us," Sirius whispered excitedly

"Ok, then why are you whispering?"

"I don't know," he said as he scratched his head. This made Lily smile.

"He's going to wake soon! I can tell! Keep talking to him Lily," Sirius said excitedly.

Lily sighed and looked at his face, it was so good to just see his hazel eyes, even if it was for half a second. Lily's gaze drifted to his lips. They looked very inviting. She was tempted but wasn't sure wether she sould, especially with Sirius next to her. But if her voice was strong enough to have some reaction, what would a kiss do? She looked over at Sirius:

"Would you mind?" she asked, Sirius raised his eyebrow

"You want to snog a senseless Prongs?" he bluntly asked.

"No, well yes but no! Listen I mean if my voice was strong enough for him to open his eyes, I wonder what a kiss would do?" she asked rather shyly.

"Well go on," said Sirius as he pointedly looked away.

Lily felt her cheeks go red. This was something she wouldn't normally do this, but if she could help with waking him up, she'll do it. She missed him terribly.

As her face was close to his she closed her eyes, she then felt his lips. She kissed him and then withdrew. Just as she lokoed at his face, his eyes were fully open.

"James?" asked Sirius as he looked at him. James looked at him, and back to Lily.

"Where am I?" he spoke. His voice sounded rather harshly, which was understandable since he hadn't spoken for over a week.

"You're at the Hospital wing, mate," said Sirius as he scooted closer.

James looked at Lily, Lily didn't say anything. She felt like she was going to cry. She was so glad that he finally woken up.

"Who are you, guys?"

Both Lily and Sirius eyes widened.

"What do you mean who we are?" Sirius asked

"James, do you know who you are?" Lily asked slowly

He shook his head.

Both Lily and Sirius looked at eachother.

_Amnesia._

-.-X-.-

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry that I have not updated this story! But hey I'm back, and I'll understand fully if you guys are mad, or if you rad this but decide not to review. But please it'll be great if you guys aere to review, especially since I'm flying solo and mybeta is no longer my beta (Hi Lex) so yeah. Read and Review!**


	17. ReIntroducing

_Chapter Seventeen: Re-Introducing_

_

* * *

___

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

"So he's awake?"

"Yes."

"Bue he doesn't know who he is?"

"Correct."

"And you kissed him?"

"Affirmative."

"And you watched?"

"Hardly."

"And a Medi Witch from St. Mungos is there with him right now?"

"She'll be here in the morning alongside with his parents,"

Sirius and Lily laid on the sofas over at the Heads Tower while the other interrogated about the severe improvement reguarding their now awake mate, James. Shortly after waking up the nurse and being interrogated and nagged about being awake and out after hours, they told her about the kiss Lily had given him and how he had woken up, but he wasn't capable to remember who they were, let alone who he was. Both Lily and Sirius were again interrogated again by the headmaster but decided on no punishment for Sirius, and as for Lily he had suggested that she wold to finish her round later on the following evening. As they walked towards the Gryffindor Tower they realized that the Head's Tower was so much closer, they could see the sun starting to rise. As they entered the common room they were very surprised to see Emma, Remus, Alexis, Danielle, Peter, and Gabrielle waiting for them. They had told them that Remus and Peter had woken up the girls asking wether they has seen Sirius, obviously the twins were outraged to be woken up just to ask where the mindless wonder was, if it were up to them they wouldn't care where he was. The further he was away the better for them, well more so to Gabrielle. But agreed to help look after a glare they received from Alexis.

And after summarizing the nights events for the third time, the only thing Lily wanted to do was sleep. But apperantly her friends had other ideas for her. Sirius looked more so awake then she did but his eyes were rather red and he kept on yawning but other than that he looked alert.

"Well he has to remember something, it's not like his memory could just leave just like that," stated Alexis as she snapped her fingers. She was seated on the rug next to the dimming fire.

"It depends how strong the amnesia is," said Remus as he wrapped an arm around Emma's sleeping figure.

"Well that bludger did hit him pretty hard on the back of his head," defended Gabrielle as she sat on the same couch as Lily.



"But the fact that he is awake is a big improvement itself," piped up Danielle

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to try and go and see my Aunt and Uncle tomorrow, make sure they're completely hysterical," murmured Alexis as she looked at Sirius.

Sirius shook his head, "Well this is a different injury from all the others Prongs has gotten himself into."

"Well you know my dear cousin, he can't always pull the same trick twice," grinned Alexis.

Lily wasn't really paying close attention to the conversation. She was remembering how his eyes were such a delicate shade of light brown, she then remember how soft James lips felt against her own. She raised a hand and brushed her own lips remembering how soft the kiss had been.

"Lily are you ok?" asked Peter kindly

Lily shook her head.

"I think I'll go to bed."

And with that she left the room and climbed the stairs.

"She got it bad."

They all nodded in agreement.

-.-X-.-X

"Thank you for sacrificing your Saturday morning to help to see how sever Mr. Potter amnesia may be," said Madam Pompfrey. Lily had barely gotten no less than four hours of sleep and was woken up by Sirius Black saying the she alongside with the others were summoned to the Hospital Wing.

They all nodded.

James was awake and staring at all of his friends with interest. He sat on his bed, and next to his bed were who Lily guessed were his parents. A tall man with round glasses acknowledged the Marauders and smiled at Alexis, the mom was rather short and had a gentle face her eyes were the exact shades as James.

Just then the door opened and in came in a rather young woman. Lily guessed she was the Medi Witch by how she was dressed in white robes and carried a portfolio with her.There was something familiar about this woman, even though Lily was sure that theyhad never met there was something about her appearance of dark glamour reminded her of someone.

"Andromeda Tonks here is the Medi Witch."

"Hey Andy," greeted Sirius



"You know I was surprised to hear that it was James Potter who was hurt, I thought for sure it was going to be you, Sirius." She said as she stood next to Madam Pompfrey.

Lily guessed they were related. And that's who she reminded her from, Sirius.

Sirius grinned.

"Well what we are going to do is I'm going to ask Mr and Mrs. Potter to stand alongside with James friends," James parents obliged and stood next to Alexis.

Andromeda walked towards James and smiled kindly at him.

"Ok James, I need you to stand in front of your bed," Andromeda instructed kindly.

James looked at her with curiousity but did as he was asked. His legs were rather weak from the lack of use. Andromeda supported him and walked him towards the front of his bed.

"Can you stand?" she asked

James mutely nodded.

Andromeda turned around to face the line of friends and family.

"Ok, what we're going to do is see how severe his memory loss is. It's important to see how he reacts to others, so what we are going to do to help him is we are going to introduce ourselves to him and tell him what is our link to him," she said as she grabbed a clipboard and a quill and looked over at James parents.

"Mrs. Potter can you please."

Mrs. Potter had a slight smile on her face as she walked towards her son.

"James, my name is Melody Potter, I'm your mother," she said as she smiled kindly at him.

"Hi mum," James said as she gave her a hug. This made Mrs. Potter laugh.

Andromeda had scribbled something on her clipboard and then called over James dad.

"James, my name is Harold Potter, I'm your father."

"Hi dad," and James shook his hand. This made Mr. Potter smirk.

Alexis was next. She walked over to him rather tentatively.

"James, my name is Alexis Cooper, I'm your cousin."

James looked at her rather blankly

"Alexandria." He said as he smiled.



Alexis, Sirius, and The Potter's laughed at his. Alexandria was Alexis real name and the fact that James remembered that was rather amusing. He probably forgot the fact the she detested that name.

"Good James." Said Andromeda as she scribbled something on her clipboard once more. She smiled at Emma.

Emma walked over to James with curiosity.

"Hi James, my name is Emma Patterson. I'm a friend of yours."

James eyes opened widely.

"I saw you kiss someone underneath a tree, I think." Said James as he looked over at Remus, although not sure if it was him, or let alone who he was.

Emma blushed furiously. She looked over at Remus who shook his head. Even with James memory gone he still managed to cause trouble. Lily was relieved, she was with him when they caught Remus and Emma kiss underneath the beech tree next to the lake, she smiled at the memory.

It was Peter's turn.

"Hi James, my name is Peter Pettigrew and I'm a close friend of yours alongside with Marauder," he said.

James shook his hand, "nice to meet you, mate."

"OK I think for the twins you should go separate, and try to tell him a wat to distinguish you two," asked Andromeda as she looked at the twins. The twins looked at eachother and apperantly agreed one something, mutely.

"Hey there James, my name is Gabrielle. I'm a friend of yours alongside with a fellow Quidditch team member, beater. The way you can tear me apart is that I have blue eyes," concluded Gabrielle.

James scowled, "Didn't you wake me up with a bat once?" he asked.

Gabrielle smiled, "Well to my defense, thanks to that we weren't late for Quidditch practice," she said. This made everyone laugh, including James.

Gabrielle returned to her spot, it was Danielle's turn.

"Hey there James, my name is Danielle. I'm a friend of yours and I'm also a beater for the Quidditch team. I have green eyes."

"What's Quidditch?"

He looked at the Andromeda.

"Don't worry about that yet James, let's finish this up first. Let's see Sirius you're next."



Sirius walked towards James with apprehension.

"James, my name is Sirius Black. I'm a fellow Marauder, fellow Quidditch team member, keeper, and mate, and more importantly you're like my brother," he said as James looked at him with apprehension.

Sirius stretches out his hand. James shook it.

"Mate, nice meeting you," said James. Sirius grinned and shook his head.

Remus walked towards James

"Hey there James, my name is Remus John Lupin, I'm a fellow Marauder and a close friend," he said as he too stretched out his hand. James shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you, mate."

It was Lily's turn. She tentatively walked towards his. James looked at her with curiosity.

"Ehhh, hi James. My name is Lily Evans, I am your fellow Head Girl, and just recently, a firned." She said as she looked at his eyes, and felt herself blush, slightly.

"You kissed me last night," said James as he saw her blush even more.

Lily nodded.

"It was a nice kiss."

"Thank you."

-.--.-XXx-.--.--


End file.
